


Seunghyun's obsession

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Seungri, Drama, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral, Switching, Top Seungri, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: Seunghyun is obsessed with Seungri’s butt, he always ‘jokes’ that Seungri has the best butt and spanks it while Seungri tries to twerk. But he wasn’t exactly joking. And when Seungri knocks on his hotel room door one night, Seunghyun finally gets a chance to fulfil his dream of freely touching Seungri. That night turns into a few more, causing them to grow closer, and maybe what they are feeling isn’t just lust, but love. Can they be happy together and overcome all obstacles?(Bottom Seungri, they switch in the second half of chapter 3 and in chapter 18.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm Dutch so English is not my first language. I am open to criticism, I'm willing to learn, as I'm not a great writer ^^". Feel free to talk to me, or give me ideas.
> 
> This is a work in progress. 
> 
> Seungri is the bottom in this story, except in the second part of chapter 3 and in chapter 18, there he and Seunghyun switch positions.

Seunghyun is relaxing on his bed with a glass of wine and his phone in hand, pondering whether or not to go on an Instagram posting and deleting spree, when he is interrupted by knocking on his door. 

He is curious to see who it is, he wasn’t expecting someone, and the hotel staff should know to leave him alone. So he opens the door.

“Hyung, can I take a shower here? Mine isn't working, and they can’t fix it tonight.” It’s Seungri, holding a bag and some clothes.

“Why don’t you go to Jiyong’s room? You two are always together.” Seunghyun tries to pretend that he isn’t a little jealous of their friendship, he misses the days that Seungri would follow him like a lost puppy. 

“But your room is closer. Don’t you want to spend time with me?” Seungri pouts, knowing that Seunghyun is powerless against that look. 

“Aish, fine. Stop looking at me like that.” The older man steps aside to let the other in, who thanks him while making a beeline to the bathroom. 

Seunghyun sighs and sits on his bed, listening to the younger man humming a tune Seunghyun hasn’t heard before. He wants to spend time with the younger man, but they have gotten awkward the last few years, and Seunghyun doesn’t like feeling awkward. So he has been spending less time with the younger man than he should. Seunghyun thinks that he should change that before it’s time to leave for the military, he doesn’t want to go with regrets. It’s still quite far away, but he is already troubled by the thought of it. 

When Seungri comes out of the bathroom sometime later, he is wearing pyjama’s, Seunghyun recognises them as a gift he had given to Seungri months ago. He is surprised that Seungri kept it and is actually using them. Seungri is so hard to read nowadays when you gift him something, and it always makes Seunghyun feel uncertain if Seungri likes whatever gift he gives him. 

“Those look good on you.” He has to mention it, hoping to get a reaction out of the younger man. To his surprise, Seungri seems to blush. 

“Thank you hyung; they are my favourite.” He smiles at the older man. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Seunghyun notices that Seungri is shifting his weight from one leg to the other and stretching his foot like his legs are sore. And to Seunghyun, this seems like the best opportunity to offer to help Seungri by massaging him. It feels like this a good step to become more comfortable with each other again. 

So he does. Seungri seems to be thinking about it for a few seconds but accepts. “If you’re sure hyung. You’re not too tired?”

Seunghyun shakes his head and pats the bed. “Just lie down maknae.” He smiles to soften the words. The younger man does what his hyung wants and lies down in the middle of the bed, and they adjust until Seunghyun is satisfied. 

He starts massaging Seungri’s calfs, and notices they are tight, Seungri really needed a massage. Seunghyun thinks Seungri needs to take better care of himself, he’s always so busy and never takes time for himself. After he is happy with how relaxed Seungri feels, he works his way up to Seungri’s thighs. 

Seunghyun has always loved the younger man’s thighs, they are firm and muscular, but they still have a softness to them. The older man has always wanted to touch them freely, and now he finally has his chance.

Seunghyun starts out massaging Seungri’s legs, making sure to work on the overworked muscles, but after a few minutes he can’t help himself and starts gliding his hands up and down Seungri’s thighs, liking the feel of them under his hands. 

Seunghyun feels Seungri tense a bit when his hands wander inward and then upward, slowly cupping Seungri’s butt with his hand. He squeezes a bit, liking how firm it feels. He goes back to massaging after a minute, not wanting Seungri to find out and ruin his fun. 

When he unconsciously goes back to Seungri’s butt, Seungri laughs softly. “You really like my butt huh, hyung.” Seunghyun almost pulls his hands off but decides to see how far Seungri will let him go. “Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?”

“N-no, hyung.” Seungri sounds uncharacteristically shy, but he doesn’t stop Seunghyun, so the older man continues exploring the maknae’s body. 

Seunghyun gets caught up in his exploration, he had wanted to touch Seungri freely for years. Of course, he teases Seungri and touches him lightly at concerts and fan meetings, but that was mainly a joke, something Seungri could laugh at or ignore. Seunghyun being serious about it was different, and he would never want to make Seungri genuinely uncomfortable or do something he didn’t want to do. But Seungri was relaxed, so Seunghyun didn’t worry. 

It’s nice that he is finally Seungri, but it would be even better without the extra layer. So he starts pulling on Seungri’s pyjama pants. Seungri seems surprised, but he helps by lifting his hips. Seunghyun’s mouth waters at the sight of Seungri’s lower body covered in just boxers; they are tight and slightly seethrough. 

He starts rubbing his hands up and down Seungri’s thighs, liking the way Seungri’s body hair feels under his hands. The younger man was so much hairier then he is, he loves the difference. But the skin on skin contact was too dry for Seunghyun to give Seungri a comfortable massage, so he gets up from the bed, startling the other. 

“Don’t worry; I’ll be right back.” Seungri looks slightly confused, but nods. Seunghyun enters the bathroom and looks for some massage oil, there should be something he can use. Luckily he finds some and gets back on the bed, sitting over Seungri’s legs. 

He pours some oil on his hands and continues massaging Seungri’s thighs; he likes how much easier it is like this. After a while he keeps going higher and higher, slipping his fingers under Seungri’s underwear, checking for a reaction that Seungri doesn’t want it, but hears none. 

He sets a rhythm of massaging up and down, each stroke up; he puts his fingers further under the younger man’s underwear. After a few minutes, he has his hands entirely in Seungri’s underwear. And he is a bit surprised that Seungri hasn’t protested yet, maybe he doesn’t mind. 

So he decides to go even further and starts taking off Seungri’s underwear. Seungri jerks in surprise, but once again helps by lifting his hips. When Seunghyun leans slightly to the side to take off Seungri’s underwear, he can see a bit of the younger man’s face, and he is blushing. To Seunghyun he looks so cute when he is blushing, he would rarely say it out loud since Seungri hates being called cute. 

He leans back and sits over Seungri’s legs so he can have the perfect view of that fantastic ass. Now he can stare all he wants, and Seungri’s ass looks even better nude, and Seunghyun can’t stop himself from touching and squeezing. It’s firm, but there is still enough softness to it. 

To keep up appearances, he continues the massaging Seungri. But not for long, he pulls the luscious cheeks apart, taking a quick peek of Seungri’s entrance. Even that looks good. He gets the urge to bite, and doesn’t want to hold back, so he moves to sit lower and bites one of Seungri’s cheeks. Seungri gasps and Seunghyun thinks he hears a soft moan. 

He pushes Seungri’s legs further apart and gets between them, making him fit more comfortably. Now that he is here is starts kissing and licking all over Seungri’s butt and thighs, while his hands map out every inch of skin. He knows it might be a bit much, but he can’t help himself and licks between Seungri’s cheeks, tongue just touching the younger man’s entrance. He likes the way it feels and laps at it a few times before pushing his tongue in, feeling Seungri clench around him, and explores the warm insides of the younger man. 

He is so caught up that he hasn’t noticed that Seungri has been moaning for a while now. The younger man is trying to stay quiet and not move a lot, afraid that Seunghyun would stop touching him. But a tongue there is too much for him, and he starts grinding against the bedsheets in small motions. Not long after the younger man bucks his hips and moans out Seunghyuns name while he cums almost untouched. 

When Seunghyun sits up he takes in Seungri’s form; he is breathing heavily and sweating. The younger man turns his head to look at the other. “Hyung...” His flushed cheeks have gotten darker, and his bangs are stuck to his forehead. 

Seunghyun suddenly feels a bit shy and uncomfortable; he honestly hadn't noticed that Seungri had been enjoying what he had been doing. He hadn’t intended to go this far when he started this. 

“Hyung, fuck me, please.” 

Seunghyun is surprised, but he is not going to turn down this opportunity. The older man wasn’t aware of how hard he is and has been since the start, he was so focussed on touching Seungri, so now the level of need is almost overwhelming, and he can barely hold back. He pulls down his pyjama pants and underwear and adds more oil to his hand, quickly but gently and efficiently prepares Seungri. Seungri is relaxed from the massage and orgasm, so he doesn’t need much, but Seunghyun doesn’t want to hurt the younger man.

And then slicks himself up and slowly starts pressing in. Seungyun starts building up to a steady pace, angling himself until he finds Seungri’s prostate, and starts fucking him hard and deep. 

Seungri feels so warm and tight; he has a hard time staying quiet. He never liked talking much during sex. But Seungri apparently does. He is moaning out ‘yes’, ‘more’ and ‘hyung’, telling him the older man feels so big. And instead of finding it annoying or fake, Seunghyun is even more aroused, and he suddenly can’t stay quiet himself. He tells Seungri he feels fantastic and asks if he wants more. Seungri moans even louder as an answer. And Seunghyun obliges and fucks him faster.

It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun to feels himself get close to orgasming, and from how Seungri is sounding, he guesses that the younger man isn’t that far off himself. Seunghyun pulls out and pushes Seungri’s shoulder, so he turns around. The younger man looks questioningly at him. “Hyung? What...”

“I want to see your face when you cum this time.” Seungri bites his lips and moves towards the middle of the bed and sits up to take off his pyjama shirt before lying back comfortably and spreading his legs, silently inviting Seunghyun to continue. 

The older man quickly pushes inside again and gets back into the rhythm, making sure to hit Seungri’s prostate again. He knows he has found it when the younger man moans out a loud ‘yes’ and puts his legs around Seunghyun’s waist. Seunghyun doubles his efforts; he wants to see Seungri fall apart under him; he wants to make sure that Seungri remembers this. Just like Seunghyun won’t forget this night. 

After a few thrusts, he can feel Seungri tighten around him, Seunghyun slows down, he feels himself get close too, and he doesn’t want the night to end yet. The older man leans down and takes one of Seungri’s nipples into his mouth, licking it and then biting down, making Seungri arch his back and gasp out Seunghyun’s name. 

Seunghyun moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. After the older man is satisfied with how desperate Seungri sounds, he tries to pull away from Seungri’s chest to focus on fucking him again, but Seungri reaches for his hair and drags him back down and up to kiss him. 

Seunghyun freezes for a second, he hadn't thought that Seungri wanted to kiss, Seunghyun himself rarely kissed his partners, he never really liked it, and it felt too intimate. But with Seungri, it felt different. 

The kiss is hard, and when Seungri bites his hyung’s lip, Seunghyun growls and starts fucking Seungri hard, not letting the younger man catch his breath. He holds Seungri’s hip in one hand, keeping Seungri in place and with the other hand, he starts jerking Seungri off, at the same brutal pace he is fucking into the younger man. 

It doesn’t take long for Seungri to cum all over himself, shouting out the older man’s name. Seunghyun thrusts into the pulsing heat a few more times before he cums inside with a quiet gasp. 

They stay like that for a few moments, until Seunghyun feels too sensitive to remain inside the younger man. Seungri lets out a gasp when Seunghyun slips out, and Seunghyun post orgasm haze is gone, and he is checking if Seungri is hurt.

“Are you okay? Was I too rough? ” He hadn’t been thinking when he started fucking him roughly at the end, he would never want to hurt Seungri. But the younger man waves away his concern. “I’m fine hyung. I sometimes like it a bit rough.” He smiles while looking Seunghyun in the eyes. 

Seunghyun relaxes and swats Seungri on the arm and lies next to him, wanting to enjoy what they did just a little longer. He can see Seungri looking at him from the corner of his eyes and sighs while lifting his arm, making room for the younger man to cuddle against him. 

He acts like he doesn’t like cuddling with Seungri, but the older man does like it, he’s just not sure if it’s okay letting the younger man see that side of him. But Seungri doesn’t say anything and shuffles closer until he can rest his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

They stay like that until they start feeling uncomfortable with their cum drying. 

“Guess I have to shower again. How about you join me this time hyung? This time I can massage you.” Seungri smiles lewdly at Seunghyun while getting off of the bed. He walks into the bathroom leaving the door open for the other man.


	2. Shower fun

“Guess I have to shower again. How about you join me this time hyung? This time I can massage you.” Seungri smiles lewdly at Seunghyun while getting off of the bed. He walks into the bathroom leaving the door open for the other man. 

Seunghyun thinks about it for a few seconds before grabbing the massage oil and joining the maknae in the bathroom. Seungri looks back towards the older man with a smile on his face, he seems relieved that Seunghyun wants to join him. 

Seungri starts working on getting the right water temperature, occasionally looking at Seunghyun, who is undressing. Seunghyun feels a bit uneasy getting naked in front of Seungri, even now he still doesn’t really like his body, so he appreciates that Seungri is not making a big deal of it, because he really wants to continue their night of fun, and that includes getting naked. 

The younger man gets in the shower first, letting the warm water wash over him, He starts putting on a show for the older man, he stretches his arms above his head, giving Seunghun a perfect view of his body. He starts washing, letting his hands wander over his nipples, he teases them to hardness and moans softly. 

Seunghyun quietly gets in the shower, he doesn’t want to interrupt Seungri’s show. 

Seungri continues his way lower and softly cups his half hard cock and cleans it quickly before pumping it few times, revelling in the pleasure but not chasing an orgasm. Seungri stops when he is completely erect, and then he cups his balls, rolling them in his hand. 

When Seungi reaches behind him, Seunghyun can’t see what he’s doing anymore, but by the shudder and the way the younger man’s eyes close he is pretty sure that Seungri is fingering himself. 

“Hyung, you filled me up so much, there is still some inside.” Seunghyun breath hitches, he wasn’t expecting dirty talk. “You’re so big I’m sure I’ll be sore tomorrow, might even feel it for days.” Seunghyun feels that he shouldn’t be so aroused by that, he should feel bad that he took Seungri hard. But Seungri seems to like it, and it doesn’t surprise Seunghyun all that much. 

When Seungri is fingering himself just for pleasure and to tease the other man, Seunghyun walks closer and kisses the younger man. When he tries to take over and push his own fingers inside Seungri, the maknae pulls back. 

“I offered you a massage, so turn around hyung, I’ll wash your back and work on those tired muscles.” Seunghyun glares at Seungri, he doesn’t like to be teased too much, especially by the maknae. But he knows that Seungri can be just as stubborn as him, so he gives in and turns around, curious what the younger man has planned for his ‘massage’. 

Seungri lathers up his hands and starts working on his neck, he is always tense there, even more so during promo and concerts, and Seungri is skilled at giving massages, so he still enjoys it, although he had preferred to be inside the younger man by now. Seungri works his way down the older man’s back, he has Seunghyun relaxed under his hands.

Seungri steps in closer and presses their bodies together and reaches around so he can reach the older man’s front. Seunghyun might not like exercising, but he definitely works on his upper body, he his amazing pecks. Now that their bodies are pressed so close he can hear and feel every hitch of breath and soft moan the older man releases as Seungri starts playing with his nipples. 

The younger man takes his time exploring Seunghyun’s bare skin, Seungri doesn’t know if he is ever going to get another chance, so he is going to take full advantage of it now. He lets his hands wander lower, skipping Seunghyun’s eager cock and touches the older man’s thighs first, he has always envied Seunghyun’s legs, they are the perfect shape and so much longer than his own. 

He moves his hands to Seunghyun’s crotch, with one hand he cups the older man’s balls, and with the other, he starts jerking his hyung’s hard cock. He takes his time exploring and touching, he didn’t get the chance to touch the other man earlier. 

“You have such a nice cock hyung, long and thick, it felt so good inside of me, filled me up so good,” Seungri whispers in the other’s ear. He can feel Seunghyun shiver and push back against him. Seungri starts rutting against the older man, Seunghyun has a cute butt, it might not be as big as Seungri’s, but it’s still round and inviting. 

Seungri lets his hands wander and grabs a cheek in each hand and pulls them apart, carefully rubbing his hard cock against the older man’s entrance. He wouldn’t just push in, he doesn’t want to hurt the other man, but playing around like this is exciting. And from the way Seunghyun his moaning and pushing back, he likes it as well. 

“If I didn’t want to feel you inside of me again right now, I would fuck you hard, I’m sure you’d like it too. I’ve seen you stare at my dick.” Seunghyun couldn’t deny it, he hadn’t been just checking Seungri’s butt. He had always been curious about Seungri's cock, from the tight pants he wears way too often, he seems thick. And Seungri hadn’t disappointed, he has a nice fat cock, and Seunghyun isn’t against switching positions with the maknae if they sleep together again. 

Seungri takes his hands away from the older man’s body and turns him around. They kiss and Seunghyun presses Seungri against the opposite shower wall, so they aren’t under the stream anymore. He’s done with the younger man teasing him and breaks the kiss to quickly grab the massage oil he brought with him. He oils up his fingers and puts two in at the same time, he knows Seungri is still relaxed enough, but to be sure the younger man is going to be comfortable, he is going to prepare him a bit again. And since Seungri teased him, he is going to tease him back, at least until Seunghyun can’t wait any longer himself. 

The younger man takes the oil and lubes up Seunghyun’s length. “Come on hyung, I don’t need the preparation. Fuck me.” Seunghyun looks at Seungri and twists his fingers a few times, making Seungri gasp. Seungri lifts one of his legs up and tries to pull the older man closer. Seunghyun gets the hint and helps to wrap both of Seungri’s legs around his waist and pushes the maknae against the wall, supporting him with both hands. Seunghyun lines up and drives into Seungri in one push. He immediately starts a hard pace, he’s not interested in drawing it out like before. 

Seunghyun is so wrapped up in the pleasure that he hasn’t noticed that Seungri was still holding the oil and has put some on his fingers. Seungri slowly moves his hand to Seunghyun’s behind and teases his entrance. The older man startles and looks at Seungri in surprise. But he doesn’t mind the younger man’s exploration and continues fucking him, but at a slower pace, so it’s easier for Seungri to touch him. 

Seungri slowly pushes in a finger and keeps it there, not moving it much, Seunghyun’s thrusting is enough that the older man can feel the finger moving around. He slowly pushes it in further, and Seunghyun moans and his hips stutter in their rhythm. When Seunghyun gets back into a steady pace, Seungri pushes in another finger. 

“Shit Seungri.”

“You like?” Seungri smirks at him and laughs when Seunghyun glares at him for using his line. Seunghyun shakes his head and kisses the younger man. When he breaks the kiss, he carefully moves one of his hands supporting Seungri and starts jerking Seungri off fast. Seungri’s balance changes and he has to pull out his fingers to wrap both arms around his hyung’s neck. 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to cum. Seungri cums first, cursing at the intense pleasure, and Seunghyun cums inside of him a few seconds later, muffling his moan by biting Seungri’s shoulder. After a few seconds, he lets Seungri’s legs down and leans into him. They kiss lazily for a while before Seungri pulls them back under the shower stream. They wash each other, soft touches and kisses lingering after cleaning, not teasing but exploring, now the urgent need to fuck each other had weaned off for now. 

They dry each other off, and Seunghyun puts on his pyjamas again. Seungri smiles at him but doesn’t say anything and leaves the bathroom to put on his own pyjama. Seunghyun is sure that Seungri understands that being bare for this long was something he didn’t do, for anyone, so he really feels the need to be dressed again after all that.

When he enters the room, he sees Seungri has dressed again and is grabbing the rest of the things he had brought. “Leaving already?” 

“Oh, hyung, I didn’t want to overstay my welcome...” Seungri smiles, but Seunghyun can see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Seungri, you’re always welcome, don’t doubt that.” Seunghyun sits on the bed, suddenly feeling oil, and other fluids, all over the bedsheets. He scrunches up his nose, he hadn’t thought of how messy using oil would be. 

“Hyung, you could come sleep in my room. My bed’s clean.” Seungri is smiling again, this time his smile has reached his eyes too. Seunghyun returns his smile and nods while getting up and grabbing his keycard. 

He can’t help but touch Seungri’s neck when they walk over to the maknae’s hotel room. It’s further than he had thought, and Jiyong’s hotel room is actually in between their hotel rooms. He looks over to Seungri, he wants to say something, but the younger man looks up and smiles innocently at him. Seunghyun doesn’t know if Seungri had planned something or not, but he finds that doesn’t really care, he enjoyed what they did, and hopes it won’t be the last time.


	3. Risking and switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Seungri and Seunghyun switch positions and Seungri is the top. After this chapter Seungri will be the bottom again.

Seunghyun is alone in his dressing room after a show, it went well, as usual. But Seunghyun is still feeling frustrated. Jiyong had been hanging on Seungri more than usual, on and off the stage, taking the maknae’s attention all for himself. And the older man doesn’t like to admit it, but he is feeling a bit jealous of their relationship, they are so comfortable around each other.

He and Seungri have gotten less awkward since that night a few weeks ago, but they still aren't at a point where Seunghyun would call them close and relaxed around each other. The awkwardness that has lessened is now replaced with sexual tension, and Seunghyun isn't sure how to deal with that either. 

Seunghyun hasn’t had that many relationships, or one night stands, so he feels out of his depth. He doesn’t think that what he has with Seungri is either of those. Maybe they are friends with benefits, he had heard people talk about their experience with it a few times, and from what it sounds like, that would be the best description if they continue sleeping together. 

If, because they hadn't had the opportunity to sleep together again. Everytime Seunghyun or Seungri would try to initiate something, someone would call for them that they were needed for something, and in the evenings at the hotels they were staying in, Jiyong would say he needs Seungri for something. Any other time, Seungri would be busy with all his businesses. Seunghyun was proud that the maknae was so successful and driven, but right now he was annoyed that Seungri had so much to do. 

He wanted to spend more time with the younger man. And maybe that was his, and the other members’ own fault for always criticising the maknae, making him feel that he has to do more to be seen as good and useful.

They should talk soon about what they are and want, but Seunghyun isn't sure what he is feeling for the younger man, so he doesn’t even know what to say. Is he just attracted to the younger man or is he feeling more than that. He hasn’t felt like this before, such intense lust and wanting to be near someone the whole time and feeling jealous if Seungri spends time with other people. But he’s not sure if he’s in love with Seungri. 

And maybe Seungri doesn’t want to talk about anything serious, and Seunghyun is making this more than it is. That could have been just a convenience fuck for the younger man, that he only agreed to have sex because it was offered. 

Seunghyun still deep in thought when there is knocking on the door. Seunghyun jerks in surprise, for a second he hopes it’s Seungri, but with the ‘luck’ they had lately it was most likely his manager or someone else he doesn’t really want to see. 

He has barely opened the door when he is grabbed and pushed against the wall next to the door and is kissed hard. He quickly kisses back, all thoughts about talking are gone, he is just as desperate as Seungri for this. He pulls away, Seungri tries to pull him in again, so the older man motions towards the door. Seungri nods and lets him go. 

Seunghyun closes the door and locks it, now he’s even more grateful that he has a private dressing room. After he turns around, Seungri is on him again, kissing him hard and pulling on Seunghyun’s clothes. Seungri manages to take of Seunghyun’s jacket and then breaks the kiss. 

“You have no idea how hot you look in those red leather pants, hyung. They make your thighs look amazing. You were teasing me with your ‘dancing’, had me hard the whole time.” 

Seunghyun blushes, he hadn't been teasing Seungri on purpose, but maybe he would start now if it has that much of an effect on the younger man. Give Seungri a taste of his own medicine with the teasing in too tight pants that show off his butt. 

Seungri starts unbuttoning Seunghyun’s shirt, kissing and licking the skin he unveils. For a second Seunghyun is worried about being shirtless. But he should give Seungri more credit; he leaves the bottom half buttoned, so Seunghyun can still be covered up. 

The younger man gets on his knees and runs his hands up and down Seunghyun’s thighs and squeezes the older man’s butt. Seungri looks up and nuzzles the growing bulge. He doesn’t do anything else for a minute, and Seunghyun is getting impatient, and uncomfortable, the pants were tight enough without an erection. 

“Who is teasing now, maknae? You know I don’t like getting teased.” He means to sound intimidating, but it comes out more like he is pouting, which he is, but he didn’t want Seungri to know. 

Seungri laughs at him and works open Seunghyun’s zipper before the older man can complain about it. Seungri pulls down the pants just far enough so he can pull down the older man’s underwear and take out his cock. 

Seunghyun is completely hard and leaking. Seungri doesn’t wait for even a second before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. He moans at the older man’s flavour and slowly works his way down Seunghyun’s big cock. 

Seungri knows he won’t be able to take all of it in in one go. It’s been a while since he had sucked cock, but he’s going to try his best. He wants to impress Seunghyun, so he puts one hand around the base of Seunghyun’s cock and jerks what he can’t fit in his mouth at a steady pace.

It doesn’t take long for one of Seunghyun’s hands to grab Seungri’s hair. He doesn’t push the maknae further down his cock; he just needs something to hold on to, to help ground him a bit. 

Seungri focuses on slowly fitting more of Seunghyun in his mouth, when he hits his gag reflex Seunghyun starts to pull away. But Seungri grabs Seunghyun’s thighs and pushes the older man back closer again. Seunghyun looks at him with uncertainty in this eyes for a few seconds and Seungri works his way down his hyung’s cock again, slowly going up and down and working towards getting Seunghyun further inside him. He hits his gag reflex but has it under control this time. 

He takes his hands off of Seunghyun’s legs and put his hands on his own legs, hoping Seunghyun will get the hint. Seunghyun takes a sharp breath and starts to slowly fuck into Seungri’s hot mouth. The older man thrusts slow and careful, he doesn’t want to hurt Seungri, but Seungri wants it harder and faster, so the younger man starts bobbing his head again to pick up the pace.

It doesn’t take long for the older man to figure out that Seungri wants it hard, and just on the edge of too much, he should have known. Seunghyun is not comfortable with going as far as Seungri seems to want it, but he can meet him halfway. 

Seunghyun grabs Seungri’s hair again and holds the younger man’s head still and starts fucking his mouth faster and deeper. He keeps eye contact with Seungri to make sure he is fine, but he doesn’t have to worry as Seungri is moaning when Seunghyun pushes in nearly too far. 

It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun to feel his orgasm creep up, Seungri feels so good, and the intense, heated look in his eyes gets Seunghyun closer even quicker. He warns Seungri and starts to pull out, but once again Seungri pulls him back in and moans, pushing the older man over the edge. He swallows almost all of Seunghyun’s cum, a little trickle of it leaks out and runs down his chin. 

Seungri pulls off of Seunghyun’s cock, breathing deeply and fast and swipes his thumb over his chin and licks off the cum. Seunghyun swears, if he hadn’t just cum, that would have gotten him hard. Seungri smirks at him when he sees that Seunghyun saw him do that. 

Seunghyun opens his mouth to say something when they hear Seunghyun’s manager call out for them, the car has arrived, and they are ready to go back to the hotel. Seunghyun quickly starts pulling up his pants and tucks himself back in, hoping he looks presentable. 

“Shit.” Seungri looks panicked. “Is there any cum on my face hyung?” Seunghyun pulls him close and checks if there is cum on his face. There isn't, but there is still the problem of Seungri being hard. They both look down at Seungri’s very noticeable bulge. Seunghyun throws him his jacket so he can cover up a bit. 

“Thanks.” Seungri says with a flat tone and unlocks the door and walking out without looking back. Seunghyun feels worried, maybe he had done something wrong, Seungri seems angry. He grabs his stuff and follows Seungri. 

Everyone is waiting for them, Jiyong looks angry over at Seunghyun. Seungri isn't there yet, so the older man has to face the leaders irk by himself. “What the hell were you two doing? We were looking for you, why didn’t either of you answer your phone? 

“Uh well...” Seunghyun doesn’t know what to say. He’s not good at lying, and Jiyong knows him well enough to see through any lies. 

“He was helping me pick out furniture for one of my stores. You know how he gets about chairs, can’t stop him from talking about them.” Seungri saves Seunghyun and Seunghyun smiles at him when their eyes meet, but quickly scoffs. If he seems happy about what Seungri said, with no respect in his voice, Jiyong will still think something else happened. 

“I can’t help that you don’t have any taste, maknae. You should be grateful that I even want to help you.” 

They keep looking at each other, both understanding that they just teasing to keep up appearances. Jiyong looks at both of them for a few seconds longer. “Is that why you’re wearing your hyung’s jacket?” 

“He needs to learn fashion at one point, might as well start when I’m working on the rest of his ‘tastes’.” Seunghyun answers quickly and sighs in mock tiredness. 

Jiyong hums. “We’re all tired and want to go back so you and your student can work on that in your own time and don’t keep us waiting.” The leader walks out to the car, where the others are already waiting.

Seunghyun and Seungri share a look of relief and start walking towards the car.

“You okay hyung?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I should be asking you that.” Seunghyun smiles at the younger man, hoping to gauge how the younger man is feeling, hopefully not upset with him. 

Seungri snorts. “I’ll live. But I’m not done with you yet hyung.” The younger man leans in and whispers in Seunghyun’s ear. “I’ll come to your room later and fuck you. Jiyong can ask Daesung to listen to his relationship problems tonight.” Seunghyun is pretty sure he is blushing and is glad it is dark outside. He nods and quickly gets in the car, he is half hard again and would prefer the others not see him like that. 

~~~~~ 

They first go to their own hotel rooms, not wanting Jiyong to become suspicious of what they are going to do. He might try to stop them. Seunghyun doesn’t feel ashamed of what he and Seungri are doing, and he doesn't feel like he needs to keep it a secret, but he isn't sure what Seungri thinks of it. Maybe he wants to keep everything a secret. 

Seunghyun hurries to take a shower, if they are going to do what Seungri said, he wants to make sure he is clean enough without feeling even more self-conscious. He knows he is already going to feel really anxious about being naked again and Seungri seeing him in a brightly lit room. The bathroom they had been in the first night was more dimly lit, and there was steam making it a bit harder to see him. 

The anxiety is already building up, he knows that if he says that he doesn't want it, Seungri will accept that. And Seungri had been respectful and understanding about his hang-ups, so he doesn’t have to worry about any ‘smart’ comments from the younger man. And 

He gets out of the shower and thinks about what to wear, he has his pyjama ready, but Seungri had really like how he looked in tight pants. Maybe he should put on something tight, he did bring black tight fake leather pants in case they would go out. He puts those on and a more casual button-down shirt, he doesn’t want to come across as try-hard or desperate. Seunghyun sits on the bed, waiting for Seungri to arrive. 

A buzzing takes him out of his thoughts. It’s a message from Seungri, he is going to be over in a few minutes, and Seunghyun is feeling nervous. The first time nothing was planned, so he hadn't had that much time to actually think, now all he has been doing is thinking. He starts pacing the room, he’s too restless to sit still. 

Not long after there is knocking on the door. Seunghyun quickly opens the door and lets Seungri in. He expects Seungri to attack him again and push him against the wall or push him on the bed. But Seungri stands still, just looking at his hyung. 

“Something wrong Seungri? Changed your mind or something?” Seunghyun tries to joke, ease the tension, but it comes out strained.

“No, never. It’s just that you seem nervous. We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing, or anything at all if you changed your mind.” Seungri tries to look like he is confident, but Seunghyun can see through him, Seungri is a little nervous and unsure. And that actually helps the older man feel a bit better. He wasn’t the only one worrying and over thinking. 

Seunghyun pulls Seungri closer by his shirt and kisses him. Seungri kisses back after a second, quickly deepening the kiss. Seunghyun walks Seungri back towards the door and pushes him against it, Seungri lets him take charge, but not for long. The younger man breaks the kiss and turns them both around and presses Seunghyun against the door. Seunghyun suddenly loves that Seungri has taken up Jiu-Jitsu. 

“Not tonight hyung, let me do everything this time. You took such great care of me last time, let me return the favour.” Seunghyun nods, it could be nice to let Seungri take charge. From the blowjob and how he is reading his hyung, Seunghyun knows he can trust him. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Seungri smiles at him, and kisses him softly, surprising the older man at the tenderness, and he can feel himself relax entirely against the other, letting Seungri set the pace of the kiss. 

Seungri deepens the kiss and pulls Seunghyun against him and lets his hands wander down Seunghyun’s back to his butt. The older man can feel that Seungri is hard by how close they are and his own cock hardens because of it. Seungri must really want him, maybe he didn’t even get soft because he was thinking about what he wanted to do to the older man. Seunghyun lets out a moan at the thought. 

“Glad you decided to put on some tight pants again, you really look extra hot in them. I hope they aren't too hard to take off though.” Seunghyun laughs, of course Seungri would mess up a nice compliment with a lame comment. But that’s part of the younger man’s charm. 

Well, Seunghyun could be just as lame. “I know you never walk away from a challenge so I thought I would make you work to see me naked this time.” Seungri laughs and starts pulling the older man towards the bed. He pushes Seunghyun on it and gets on his knees in between Seunghyun’s spread legs. 

Seungri grabs the back of Seunghyun’s thighs and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. He runs his hands up and down the older man’s legs and looks at his face, wanting to make sure that Seunghyun still wants it. When he doesn’t see any doubt, he starts opening the pants, when the zipper is down Seunghyun helps Seungri to take them off by lifting his hips. 

Luckily they are not that hard to take off, Seungri only needed to use a little force. Not having pants on is making Seunghyun self-conscious again, especially since Seungri is still dressed. “Don’t tell me you are going to be fully dressed while I’m naked, maknae.” He’s not naked, Seungi hasn’t taken the older man’s underwear off yet, but he feels a little exposed. 

The younger man stands up immediately and starts undressing. And with his hyung’s eyes on him, he makes a bit of a show of it, slowly taking off all of his clothes. Usually, Seunghyun would find it funny, or sometimes annoying, when Seungri would do something like that during a show, now it’s hot, and he can feel his mouth get dry from arousal. 

When Seungri is naked, he slowly jerks himself a few times, his head tilts back in pleasure. Seunghyun sits up and kisses Seungri’s stomach and takes over stroking the younger man’s cock. He leans in and licks the head a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking. 

Seungri doesn’t let him get far and pulls away. He pushes the older man back on the bed; he motions for him to lay down and pushes Seunghyun’s long legs further apart so he can get in between them. 

Seunghyun puts his legs around Seungri’s hips and pulls him closer, sliding his still clothed cock against Seungri’s bare one. It feels good, but he wants to feel Seungri’s cock slide against his own. So Seunghyun starts pulling off his underwear. Seungri sits up to help the older man take them off. 

Seungri looks appreciatively at Seunghyun. Just as the older man starts to feel self-conscious, Seungri looks away and leans over the bed to grab something. When he has found it, he gets back in the position he was in before. Seunghyun moans when their cocks touch and starts grinding against the maknae. 

The younger man puts an oiled up hand around both their cocks. Seunghyun guesses that Seungri grabbed some lube earlier. Seungri’s hand isn't big enough to really get a good grip on them, so Seunghyun puts his own hand on the other side, helping him create more friction. Seungri dribbles more lube over their cocks, so they don’t have too much friction with their dry hands. After a few minutes, Seungri takes away his hand to trail down between Seunghyun’s legs, playing with the older man’s balls, before pulling away to sit up. 

His hand trails further down and circles a finger around Seunghyun’s entrance. Seungri doesn’t push in yet, just teases the area until the older man relaxes. Then Seungri slowly pushes in his finger and gently thrusts it in and out and from side to side. When the younger man thinks Seunghyun is used to the sensation, he adds a second finger, the older man tenses up.

“Touch yourself hyung. I want to watch.” 

Seunghyun bites his lip and starts jerking off, with each upstroke he goes a bit faster. Seungri doesn’t say anything while still preparing his hyung, he just keeps looking at Seunghyun, and Seungri looking at him with such want in his eyes is really turning the older man on. 

He can feel himself get close when Seungri pushes in a third finger. He feels so full, and the dull ache of the stretch doesn’t do anything to lessen the pleasure, just intensifies it. The younger man changes the angle of his fingers, looking for Seunghyun’s prostate. He knows he has hit it when Seunghyun moans and arcs his back. Seunghyun stops touching himself, he doesn’t want to cum without Seungri in him. 

“Seungri, come on, I’m ready.” 

The younger man just smirks at him. “Are you sure hyung? Maybe I should stretch you a bit more, just to make sure.” 

The older man sits up and grabs Seungri’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare Seungri, I will kick you out if you don’t fuck me now.” With Seunghyun you never know if he is actually going to do what he said, so Seungri pulls his fingers out and puts up his hands in mock surrender. 

Seunghyun relaxes against the pillows when Seungri puts lube on his cock. When Seungri is about to push in, he looks up at the older man and kisses him softly. Seunghyun breaks the kiss to gasp when Seungri starts pushing inside. 

The younger man is taking it slowly, and Seunghyun is appreciative of it, he was impatient before, but it most likely would have hurt with how thick Seungri is. When Seungri is in all the way, he stays still. 

“You okay?” 

Seunghyun nods and pulls the younger man down to kiss him again. After a minute or so Seungri pulls out halfway before pushing in again. Seunghyun pulls Seungri closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s toned back before letting them wander lower to grab Seungri’s butt. When he squeezes Seungri laughs into the older man’s neck. 

“I can’t help that your ass is so great.” Seunghyun answers the comment he knows was coming. 

Seungri takes that as a sign that Seunghyun is comfortable and angles his hips until he finds the older man’s prostate and starts thrusting deeper and faster, making sure to hit Seunghyun’s prostate as often as he can. That shuts the older man up, all he can do now is breath and hang on, riding out the pleasure. 

“Hyung do you like how I fill you up?” Seungri thrusts even harder inside the older man, making Seunghyun moan in surprise and pleasure. When the older man doesn’t answer Seungri slows down. “Do you like it?” Seunghyun tries to push down on Seungri’s cock, but the younger man holds down his hips so he can’t move. 

Seunghyun whines out Seungri’s name, he wants the younger man to continue. 

“Tell me, hyung.” Seungri has stopped moving now.

“Yes, you feel amazing. Seungri please.” Seunghyun all but sobs, he was so close before Seungri stopped. 

Seungri smirks with an arrogant expression on his face. “Good.” If Seunghyun wasn’t so close, he would have hit the younger man for teasing him. But Seungri has started fucking him again, so Seunghyun can only focus on the pleasure. 

The younger man starts jerking him off, matching the speed of his thrusts. Not long after Seungri curses out loud and cums inside of him. It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun to cum as well. 

Seungri flops down on top of him. Seunghyun thinks about complaining, but he likes the feeling of the younger man’s body weight on him, so he hugs the maknae closer. 

They stay like that long enough that Seunghyun can feel himself doze off, the drying cum is uncomfortable, but he is so tired after the performance and the sex that he doesn’t have the energy to get up to get clean. 

Somehow, Seungri does have enough energy and gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom. Seunghyun can hear the tap running, and then Seungri comes out with a washcloth and towel. The younger man cleans his hyung without saying a word, he must be just as tired as his hyung and is just operating on automatic. When he reaches Seunghyun’s entrance the older man sucks in a breath, he was still sensitive there.

Seungri wipes gently and tries to get as much cum off of him without showering. When he is done, he throws the items into the laundry basket and bites his lip. Seunghyun moves to get under the covers and pats the spot next to him. Signalling Seungri to get back in the bed with him. Seungri obeys and gets in next to him. The older man pulls him closer, so they are hugging again.

“Sleep here tonight, you can go back to your own room in the morning.” Seungri nods. “Let’s have breakfast together tomorrow.” 

“Just the two of us hyung?” Seungri sounds surprised. 

“Yeah, but if you don’t want-” The younger man interrupts him. “I would love to. I know this great place in the city, they can get us a table where we won’t be bothered. You’ll love the decore hyung, they have lots of paintings around.” 

Seunghyun smiles at the younger man’s enthusiasm and falls asleep to the thought that it’s cute that Seungri had been thinking about him when he had eaten at the restaurant.


	4. It’s a date?

Seunghyun wakes up when Seungri moves away from him, Seunghyun groans and tries to pull the younger man back. Seungri giggles, but gets back up again. “Sorry hyung, I have to take care of some business. I’ll come pick you up for breakfast in an hour, okay?” That wakes the older man up. He had forgotten about their plans for breakfast. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Seungri smiles at him and starts dressing. 

Seunghyun stays in bed a little longer, just relaxing and thinking about the night before. It had been a long time since he had bottomed for someone, but Seungri had been great, and he had really enjoyed their night. He is happy that Seungri wants to have breakfast with him, Seunghyun had just blurted it out while almost asleep without thinking. Maybe he will be able to figure out what Seungri wants from their ‘arrangement’. 

Seunghyun showers and puts on some dress pants and a sweater, he doesn’t know what kind of restaurant Seungri is taking him to, and they are only having breakfast, but he wants to look good, and he doesn’t want to underdress. And Seungri always compliments him when he is wearing dress pants. Seunghyun wears his favourite cologne and waits for Seungri to pick him up. He is a bit nervous, it feels like they are going on a date. Seunghyun tries to tell himself that it’s just a casual breakfast, but he hopes otherwise. 

When he receives a text, Seunghyun is afraid that Seungri is cancelling their plans. But it’s Jiyong, asking him if he wants to hang out because they have a free morning and, he has an idea for something and wants the older man’s input. Seunghyun texts back that he already has plans with the maknae. Jiyongs next message asks if he is joking, why would he want to spend time with Seungri. Seunghyun texts back that he is not joking and closes the app, he doesn’t want to talk to Jiyong when he is in a dismissive mood about the youngest of the group. 

He knows that he teases the younger man too, but Jiyong can really go too far. Seungri might not show that he is hurt, but it hurts Seunghyun too when he sees the younger man pulling back even more. So when that happens, he usually ignores Jiyong until he gets the hint and is kinder to the maknae. 

Seungri knocks on the door right when it’s an hour later. Seungri is dressed nicely, he’s wearing tight black jeans and a button shirt, his clothes accentuate his body, and Seunghyun can’t help but look the maknae over with hungry eyes. 

“You ready to go hyung?” 

Seunghyun looks back up into Seungri’s eyes and nods. “Almost, just let me get my phone.” He lets Seungri in. 

“Sorry that I didn’t bring any flowers, I thought that they would just die and we move to another city soon anyway. But, I did get you chocolates, your favourite if I remember correctly.” 

Seunghyun turns around. “You got me chocolates?” Seungri nods and holds out a box. The younger man was right, that brand has been his favourite since he was younger. In the beginning of their career that would be the thing he would get as a treat for himself. 

“I didn’t think you would have remembered that after all these years. Thanks, maknae.” Seunghyun smiles at the younger man and after looking at each other for a few seconds he pulls Seungri into a hug. 

When he pulls away, Seungri is blushing. “Let’s go hyung, the car is waiting for us.”

They stay silent on the way to the restaurant, but for once it’s not an awkward silence. Seunghyun is really happy that Seungri has remembered things from that long ago. He had believed that the younger man had not been paying that much attention to him back then. Seungri had been following Jiyong around like a lost puppy, but maybe Seunghyun had been the one not paying enough attention. 

When they arrive, Seunghyun is impressed by Seungri, the restaurant has fantastic art all around the room, with the furniture matching the vibes of the paintings. The pair is greeted by the owner and Seunghyun finds out that Seungri knows the owner, and she has a private place for them, which Seunghyun appreciates. 

After they order Seunghyun reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of Seungri’s hand. “You picked out a great restaurant Seungri. The décor and menu are top-notch. Thanks for bringing me here.” Seungri blushes again, and Seunghyun wants to see that shy face more often, the maknae is so cute when his face gets flushed. 

Seungri turns his hand around to hold Seunghyun’s hand. “Thanks, hyung. The décor made me think of you, with all the paintings around.” 

Their food arrives, so they let go of each other. During the meal, they have small talk about their tour and some other things going on in their lives. Seunghyun is happy that the conversation is so relaxed, Seungri doesn’t seem as guarded as he was the last few years. And the older man has to admit that he is feeling more comfortable around the maknae as well.

When they are done eating Seungri offers to call the driver again so they can get back to the hotel in relative peace. Seungri goes outside to call, and Seunghyun walks through the restaurant, getting a better look at the art. He is impressed by the skill of the artist, he wonders why he hasn’t seen any of their work before. 

“I could ask the owner to give you the contact information of the artist. They are related so it won’t be an issue.” Seunghyun gets startled by Seungri’s voice in his ear. When the older man turns to face the maknae, he can see that the younger man has a gentle smile on his face. “I’d like that, I might want to contact them if I do another exhibition. More people should see their work” Seungri nods and goes to find the owner. 

Seunghyun take a few pictures on his phone of the art and the table he had sat at with Seungri. It doesn’t take long for Seungri to come back with a business card, he hands it to Seunghyun and informs him that the driver has arrived. 

On the way back Seungri informs the older man what their schedule is for the rest of the day. They have some interviews in the afternoon and evening, so not much free time. 

When they get back, Seungri’s manager calls, he asks him where he has been. Seungri just answers that he had breakfast, he didn’t cause any trouble so no need to worry. His manager doesn’t sound impressed and informs him that they are going to leave for the first interview in an hour. So he better be ready. 

Seungri and Seunghyun get in the elevator. Seunghyun understands that Seungri didn’t want to tell his manager that they had gone out together. He might tell Yang, and the president might get angry that they risked going out and getting their picture taken or something happening because they went out without protection. And Seunghyun knows that Yang will place all the blame on Seungri, and he doesn’t want the younger man to be chastised because of Seunghyun’s idea. 

Seungri walks the older man to his room and is going to leave after waving goodbye, Seunghyun pulls his arm to pull him closer. “Thanks for the breakfast maknae, I had a good time.” Seungri smiles, then he looks away, biting his lip. “Me too. I hope we can do it again sometime. I missed spending time with you hyung.” Seunghyun nods, agreeing with the younger man and says goodbye. 

The older man could see himself go out for a meal with the maknae more often, maybe they should have dinner together at Seunghyun’s house as well, they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances, and it would be more intimate. As long as Seungri doesn’t touch his art, they should be fine. Seunghyun smiles at the thought of Seungri being so engrossed by looking at the art that he would reach out to touch it like a child. 

He had meant to ask Seungri what he wants from their arrangement, but Seunghyun had been so caught up in their conversation that he had forgotten to ask. Seunghyun hopes that Seungri wants the same, it looks like it because he had bought him chocolate and had held his hand at the table. But Seunghyun doesn’t want to assume anything and make things awkward again or get his feelings hurt if Seungri turns him down. So, Seunghyun is going to take it slow. 

When they are getting in the car, Jiyong sits down next to Seunghyun. “So, why were you eating with Seungri? Did he blackmail you or something?” The leader smirks at him.

Seunghyun frowns. “No, because I wanted to spend time with him.”

“Why? You never want to, he’s loud and annoying.” 

Seunghyun glares at Jiyong, he knows he hasn’t spent much time with Seungri the last few years, but he never hated spending time with him. 

“Like I said, I wanted to. Don’t be a dick Jiyong.” 

The older man crosses his arms and turns away to look out the window, making it clear that he is done with the conversation. His eyes catch Seungri’s, he looks sad, but when their eyes meet Seunghyun smiles, and Seungri smiles back. Seunghyun hopes that Seungri knows that he had actually wanted to spend time with him and didn’t find him annoying. He just hadn't known how to talk to the younger man when he had gotten older and out of his teenage years. 

The rest of the day they are too busy to talk, but Seunghyun keeps an eye on the younger man. Seungri is keeping himself busy running around, and he’s unusually quiet. He’s sure Seungri is hurt by what Jiyong said but is trying not to show it. When Seungri comes over to give him a bottle of water, he pulls Seungri back and forces him to sit down next to the older man. 

Seungri looks surprised. “Hyung?”

“Relax maknae, we still have more interviews left, don’t tire yourself out.” 

“I’m not, it’s fine hyung. Really.” Seungri stands up again. 

“Seunghyun.” Seungri stiffens and sits back down, with the older man using his ‘I’m not joking around’ voice and in combination with Seunghyun using Seungri’s full name, it’s clear that there is no room for discussion. 

“Just relax Seungri, and come sit down with me.” 

Seungri nods and leans back, relaxing a bit. Seunghyun can see Jiyong looking at them from the corner of his eye, but ignores him, and grabs his cell phone to take some pictures of the younger man, making both of them laugh. 

The rest of the day Seungri is a bit more relaxed, and Jiyong is clinging to the younger man again. Seunghyun knows he should be happy that the leader is kind to the maknae again, but he is feeling jealous. He wants Seungri to smile at him and not to Jiyong or anyone else. But he keeps his distance, not wanting to smother the younger man and push him away. 

Jiyong keeps it up for the next few days, taking up Seungri’s attention every free second they have, and it is really getting on Seunghyuns nerves. As soon as Seunghyun tries to talk to Seungri, Jiyong interrupts and calls for Seungri. And Seungri being the obedient maknae he is, listens to his leader and goes to him, barely looking back at Seunghyun.

When Jiyong smirks at Seunghyun after the older man can’t keep the irritation off of his face, Seunghyun is done. Jiyong is doing it on purpose. Seunghyun stands up and pulls Seungri out of the dressing room. He can hear Seungri ask if he is okay. But he doesn’t respond and pulls the younger man towards the toilet down the hall. 

Seunghyun locks the door after they are both inside. Seungri is looking at him with concern in his eyes, and Seunghyun calms down a bit. “Hyung are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! It’s just Jiyong... I-“ Seunghyun cuts himself off before he says too much. The look on Seungri’s face changes from concern to smug and Seunghyun thinks he had said too much already. 

“Are you jealous hyung?” Seunghyun just glares and doesn’t say anything, he knows that no matter what he says he can’t stop Seungri now. “I didn’t mean to ignore you to spent time with Jiyong, but you know how he gets sometimes. And-“ Seungri looks away with a hurt look on his face.

Seunghyun steps closer and grabs one of Seungri’s hands, hoping that it will encourage him. “And?” 

“And I didn’t want to annoy you.” Seungri almost whispers out the sentence. 

Seunghyun feels his heart squeeze painfully at how sad Seungri sounds. He takes Seungri’s other hand as well. “You don’t annoy me Seungri. I know I tease you too much sometimes, but I don’t mean it. I enjoy spending time with you.” 

“But Jiyong said tha-” 

“Fuck Jiyong, he doesn’t know me as well as he thinks he does. You’re important to me, Seungri.” Before the younger man can reply, there is knocking on the door. “Are you done? We need to stay on schedule.” It was a staff member. Seunghyun groans in frustration and mumbles out a yes. Seungri looks frustrated as well. 

Seunghyun knows he can’t leave it like this, so he kisses Seungri, soft and gentle, hoping to convey his feelings to Seungri. When he breaks the kiss, Seungri is blushing again, and Seunghyun has to fight to not kiss him again. 

“Come on, let's go.” Seunghyun grabs Seungri’s hand, and they walk into the hallway. Seunghyun ignores the questioning looks they get and Jiyong asking why they are both smiling. Seunghyun feels better the rest of the day, and by Seungri’s relaxed appearance, he is feeling better as well.


	5. Satisfying phone call

Over the next few weeks, the group’s schedule was jam-packed full, all five of them had barely time to sleep. So Seunghyun and Seungri had no time to meet up. But they were very comfortable around each other, and the others had noticed the change. Seunghyun could see Jiyong stare at them, but he couldn’t tell if the gaze was approving or not. 

Youngbae seems to be happy that the awkwardness is gone and tries to get everyone to sit so Seungri could sit next to the older man during flights and drives. Which Seunghyun appreciated, and he really needs to thank the other man, especially after Seungri curled up against his hyung in his sleep, as far as the plane chairs would allow. He had looked so cute, and Seunghyun was happy he had managed to snap a picture. And this one was staying private, he wasn’t willing to share this one with the world. 

Then, they finally get a break in their schedule, and everyone is allowed to go home for two weeks. All Seunghyun does the first two days is sleep. After that, he feels like he is an actual human being and not a zombie. He wonders if Seungri had taken some time to rest up, or if he had kept busy as he usually does. Seunghyun thinks about checking social media for an update from the younger man, but decides to text Seungri to ask how he has been the last few days. 

Seunghyun doesn’t expect a reply anytime soon and thinks about watching a movie, but Seungri responds immediately. He says that he had taken half a day off, then went to Japan for work, and is now back in Korea. Seunghyun answers that he is proud that Seungri is so hardworking, and is doing so well in all his businesses, but that he is worried about Seungri’s health. 

Seungri doesn’t reply for a few minutes, and Seunghyun worries that maybe he said the wrong thing. But before he can send another message, Seungri massages back. Asking is Seunghyun really thinks he is doing well, Seungri feels that he is still lacking and should be working harder. 

Seunghyun decides to call Seungri, the younger man never shares his thoughts and troubles, so Seunghyun wants to be there for him when he does. Seungri answers quickly.

“Hyung?” Seungri sounds surprised. “Is there something wrong?”

“Seungri, you don’t have to work yourself to death to satisfy people who don’t matter.” Maybe he should have said hello first, but Seunghyun feels awkward, he’s not really good at having conversations about serious things, so the older man wants to say what he wants to say before he chickens out. 

“But what about the people who do matter, hyung?” Seungri doesn’t say it, but Seunghyun knows he means the members of Bigbang and their boss. 

“I know we, I, don’t tell you enough, but you are amazing Seungri. Talented, beautiful inside and out and you never give up. You’re important to us, to me.” 

“Thank you hyung.” Seungri sounds emotional, and Seunghyun feels terrible that a compliment means that much to the younger man, he should be praised every day.

“So, are you taking care of yourself, eating and sleeping when you can?” 

Seungri laughs. “I haven’t been sleeping much, but I have been eating well, so many business meetings include food, so I don’t really have a choice. But I have a few days off next week, so I can rest then. How about you, hyung?”

“I don’t have much, just a few small things here and there. Make sure sleep enough, you deserve a rest.” They fall silent. Seunghyun is thinking of inviting the younger man over, but maybe that would be asking too much. The younger man likes clubbing, Seunghyun likes quiet nights at home with a good bottle of wine, so he feels that he might bore Seungri. 

But Seungri is thinking the same thing. “Hyung, I was thinking... do you want to meet up for dinner sometime next week? It’s not often that we have some time off at the same time.” 

“Yeah!” Seunghyun sounds a bit too happy, so he tries to play it off by clearing his throat and repeating it in a more calm voice. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Great. What kind of restaurant do you want to go hyung?” Seungri sounds really excited

“I thought we could have dinner at my house. We don’t have to worry about getting our picture taken.” And sharing you with other people, Seunghyun adds in his mind. 

“Really hyung? You said you didn’t want me in your house anymore.” 

Seunghyun groans, he can hear the pout in the tone of the younger man’s voice. He knew that comment would come back to haunt him. “I was mostly joking maknae. Just don’t touch my art and we’re going to be fine.” He laughs, hoping that Seungri understands. 

“If I can’t touch any art, does that mean that I can’t touch you either?” Seungri can’t keep the laughter out of his voice. Seunghyun snorts. “Are you calling me art now? But, no, you can touch me as much as you like.” 

“Really that’s good-“ Seungri stops in the middle of his sentence, and Seunghyun can hear the younger man yawn. 

“Go to bed maknae, we’ll discuss the details later.” 

“But hyung, I don’t think I can sleep while I’m hard.” 

The older man needs a moment to process what the maknae just said. “Y-you’re hard? Did I interrupt something?” Seunghyun shakes his head, of course the maknae would be jerking off, his libido has always been high. 

“No, it’s just that it’s been a while since the last time we... and you have a really sexy voice.” 

Seunghyun frowns. “You haven’t... with anyone else?” He wasn’t aware of how jealous he was until he had just now thought of the younger man sleeping with other people and Seunghyun has trouble keeping his voice calm. 

“No, I haven’t been seeing anyone since the first night...” Seungri answers quietly. And Seunghyun is happy hearing that, he really doesn’t want to share the maknae. 

“Neither have I. So, how about we do something about your not so little problem? A good hyung wouldn’t let the maknae go to bed uncomfortable.” 

Seungri breathes in sharply. “Tell me what to do hyung.” 

Seunghyun feels a bit nervous, he has never done anything like phone sex before, but he is also excited about trying something new. And because Seungri trusts him. 

“Touch your nipples.” Seunghyun can hear some rustling, he assumes that Seungri is taking his shirt off. He knows Seungri is touching his nipples by the satisfied sigh he hears. But Seunghyun doesn’t want soft and slow, he wants Seungri to cum hard.

“I know you like it a little rough maknae, pinch and pull them.” 

Seunghyun can’t help but push the heel of his hand on his crotch, he got hard really quickly, but doesn’t want to focus on his own pleasure, he wants to concentrate on Seungri’s.

Seungri gasps. “It feels so good hyung.” 

“Good, keep going, get them nice and sensitive. Don’t touch your cock yet.” Seunghyun is usually not one to not let his partner touch themselves or delay their pleasure, but he wants to control Seungri, make the maknae cum because of him even though the older man isn’t there to touch Seungri. 

Seungri’s whines out the older man’s name and Seunghyun has trouble keeping his hands off of his own dick. The younger man’s moans and gasps are getting louder, Seunghyun wonders how long Seungri can keep his hands off his cock. 

After a minute or two Seungri can’t stand it anymore. “Hyung, let me touch my cock.” 

“Ask for it.” 

Seungri almost sobs. “Please hyung, please let me touch my cock.” 

Seunghyun wasn’t expecting Seungri to beg so easily. “Go ahead, do it hard and fast.” 

By Seungri’s moaning and fast breathing Seunghyun is sure that it’s not going to take long for the younger man to cum. “I want to hear your pretty voice, don’t hold back.” Seungri starts moaning louder. 

“Are you getting close?” Seungri hums. 

“Slow down.” The younger man whines, but before he can say something Seunghyun cuts him off. “I want you to finger yourself.”

“Okay, hold on for a moment, I have lube somewhere around here.” 

While waiting, Seunghyun unzips his pants, they are getting way too uncomfortable. He pulls his cock out of his underwear and squeezes the base when he hears Seungri moan out loud.

“It feels good, but I wish it was your finger inside me instead, yours are so long.” 

“Yeah? I bet I can make you cum with just my fingers.” Seunghyun has started to jerk off, the image of Seungri fingering himself is too much. 

“I bet you could, and after that, I want to ride you on one of your fancy chairs, feel you even deeper inside. I’m sure you’ll be able to make me cum handsfree, I’ll be extra sensitive from the orgasm before” Seungri moans loudly. “Ah shit, I’m close.”

“Cum for me Seungri.” Seunghyun is close to cumming himself. 

When Seungri moans out the older man’s name, Seunghyun cums as well. 

They don’t say anything for a minute until the younger man yawns again. “Go to sleep maknae, you deserve some rest.”

“I’ll text you when I wake up. Thank you hyung, I really appreciate that you called.” Seunghyun smiles to himself when Seungri has hung up. The call went better than expected. 

His good mood sours a bit when he looks down at himself, he got cum all over his expensive shirt. He has to throw that out now, Seunghyun does not want to ask his manager to go to the dry cleaners because he came all over himself like a teenager. But he can’t stay annoyed, the experience was more than worth a shirt. He can always buy a new one. 

~~

Seungri keeps his promise and text back in the morning. 

-Goodmorning hyung. Did last night really happen or did I dream that ^^;;-

-Was it that good that it couldn’t be real maknae or do you have sex dreams about me often then?-

-Hyung, don’t tease me ㅠ.ㅠ-

-I’m not teasing, it’s cute.-

-You really want to have dinner at your place?-

-If you still have time.-

-I’ll make time for that hyung. I’ll discuss with my manager later today, I’ll text you again. I’m really looking forward to it ^^.-

Seunghyun smiles, this was a great thing to wake up to. Seungri always tries to be confident and cool, but he can be so cute. With how happy he is feeling from a few texts, Seunghyun is pretty sure he isn't feeling just lust for the younger man. He could see himself try and date Seungri. Seungri usually doesn’t do the whole actually dating thing, but he has been behaving differently towards his hyung, he is very attentive and cute. 

-Me too, my cute maknae. It’s a date, make sure you come dressed in your best clothes.- He looks at the text for a few moments, maybe it will be too much, but he sends it anyway. 

-I will, hyung ^.^- 

~~ 

Seungri kept his promise and made sure to make time for their date and showed up in a suit. Seunghyun is wearing a suit too, and by the look on the younger man’s face, he likes how Seunghyun looks. But he quickly looks up and then Seunghyun notices that Seungri has an arm behind his back. 

Seungri puts out his arm. “I brought you flowers.” He looks expectantly at his hyung. Seunghyun thought the younger man would make a joke out of it, but he’s not. So Seunghyun accepts the flowers.

“Thanks, Seungri, that’s sweet of you.” He lets Seungri in and seats him at the table while he looks for a vase. “Do you want some wine?” 

“Sure, you always have the best wines, so surprise me.” Seunghyun nods and starts looking through his wine collection for something the younger man likes. After finding a suitable wine, he joins Seungri at the table. They talk about what Seungri has been doing the last week. 

Seungri usually keeps the stories about his stores light, but he is sharing more information this time, the things he is happy with and his worries. Seunghyun doesn’t have any advice to offer, he doesn’t know much about running a business, but he can provide a listening ear, be someone the younger man can vent to. 

Seunghyun serves the first course, and suddenly Seungri looks up at him. “Hyung, did you cook this yourself?” 

“Ah, not completely, I have a friend who is a cook who helped me. Well, he did most of it, but I did do some cooking, mainly for this and the dessert.” 

Seungri tastes some of the food. “This is really good hyung!” The younger man smiles widely at him, and Seunghyun is happy he went through all the trouble with cooking and not let his friend do everything. 

During the main course, Seunghyun makes an innuendo because he thinks that everything is going well and Seungri liked them before, but this time Seungri gets a sober look on his face. 

“Hyung, I know we haven't really spoken about what we are doing, but I want more than just sex with you. Maybe you don’t want more, but I just wanted to tell you before I chicken out again.” Seungri looks down at his lap. 

Seunghyun smiles and grabs Seungri’s hand across the table. “Don’t worry, I want the same.” 

The younger man looks up in surprise and with held back enthusiasm. “Really?” Seunghyun nods and squeezes Seungri's hand. “That’s great. I’ve liked you for a long time hyung, I never thought it would actually happen.” 

“I had no idea Seungri. I thought you were straight all this time.” 

“I’m interested in men and women, but I don’t want to risk causing another big scandal by sleeping or dating with a man.” Seungri looks sad. “But with you, it is worth risking all the punishment and lectures Yang can give me and all the hate from ‘fans.” 

Seunghyun feels emotional. “I will try hard to make sure I’m worth that sacrifice. And don’t worry, I’ll be there to support you if that happens.” 

“You already are worth it Seunghyun.” Seungri smiles. “You said something about dessert didn’t you?” 

Seunghyun laughs, leave it up to the maknae to dissolve all the tension. “Yes, I did, chocolate cake with ice cream. The one that you said you liked.”


	6. Facing the world

After dinner, they move to the couch, they playfully bicker back and forth about what movie to watch. A year ago he couldn’t have imagined that he would invite the younger man over, and Seunghyun isn’t sure Seungri would have agreed to come over even if he would have asked. So, Seunghyun is happy that they are so relaxed around each other now. 

Seunghyun expects Seungri to start putting moves on him once the movie is playing, but the younger man only cuddles close and sighs happily when Seunghyun puts his arm around the younger man’s shoulder to pull him closer. Seungri seems so happy just being close to him that Seunghyun doesn’t want to ever let go of him. But he knows the maknae is very busy, and it’s already special that Seungri had the time to come over for dinner, so Seunghyun feels that he shouldn’t expect much more for now. 

He knows that dating the maknae isn’t going to be easy, but they both want it enough to put a lot of effort into it. Luckily both are very driven when it’s something they really want.

Over the next few weeks, they slowly get used to sharing more things in their lives. Seungri would let Seunghyun know where he was going and what he was doing there, and Seunghyun would send Seungri pictures of art and other things he found beautiful or interesting. Sometimes one of them would be in a more romantic mood and sent a cute text or a gift to the other. Seunghyun’s favourite way to wake up was by receiving a message from the younger man, his, now, boyfriend. 

Since their relationship is still so new, they want to spend a lot of time together, but because of their busy schedules, they have to settle for facetimeing each other as often as they can. It’s not the same as seeing each other in real life, but it’s better than just texting. 

When their schedules do allow it, they have a casual date at one of their houses. It would be nice if they could go to a restaurant, but Seunghyun prefers seeing the younger man in private, so he doesn’t have to hold back in touching Seungri, or keep the conversation on the more light or business side. Seunghyun knows the younger man likes going out, but he said that he felt the same way. It’s nice to not have to put on appearances during a date. 

They are getting used to sharing their worries with each other. Seungri would share if he was feeling tired or overwhelmed with the pressure to do well with everything he was doing. Seunghyun can’t help him with the actual business parts, but he can help by listening and support the younger man by telling him that he is doing great and that he is special.

Seungri, in return, made sure he had time to talk when Seunghyun was feeling down or lonely. Seunghyun would feel bad when Seungri would be in a business meeting and had to leave, but the younger man would reassure him that they can run everything without him and missing one meeting won’t change much in the long run. 

But the older man’s upcoming enlistment was something they haven’t discussed yet. Seunghyun is anxious about it, so Seungri doesn’t push it. 

Later that year the group starts touring in Japan, and both Seunghyuns are looking forward to spending more time together. The night before they are to meet up, Seungri sends the older man a message. 

-Hyung, we haven’t talked about it, but what do you want to tell the others? Do you want to keep us a secret?- 

-Seungri, I would never want to keep you a secret from anyone.- 

-I’m glad to hear that =^.^= But what if Yang and Jiyong get angry? I don’t think they are going to like it...” 

-Let’s just take it slow, and see how they react. If they get angry, I will be right there with you.- 

-Thank you hyung. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow ^.^-

-Sleep well, baby.- 

~~ 

When Seunghyun sees the younger man the next day, he can’t help but hug him, it had been three weeks since the last time they had seen each other in person, and he had missed his boyfriend. 

Seungri hugs him back and relaxes in the older man’s embrace for a few seconds before pulling back. He blushes when he sees Youngbae looking at them. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles at the two Seunghyuns and starts asking them what they have been doing the last few weeks. And soon they are joined by Jiyong and Daesung. 

During the rest of the day Seungri stays away from Seunghyun for the most part, he would smile at the older man when their eyes met, but not more than that. Seunghyun thinks he knows why, Jiyong keeps looking at them with a glare on his face, but he doesn’t like it. But he understands Seungri’s hesitance to show affection. He’ll just have to steal the maknae for himself after they get to their hotel. 

When Seunghyun is in his hotel room, he sends Seungri a message, asking if the younger man wants to come over if he is free. Seungri texts back saying that he is free, he asks if the older man is sure he wants him to come over. He is worried that Seunghyun might be too tired. 

Seungri was right, he was tired, and touring was always exhausting for him, so many things to do, so many people that need something from him. And he feels even worse with his upcoming enlistment. So he wants the younger man around, to help him feel better. 

-Just come over, I want to cuddle with my boyfriend.- 

Not even a minute later Seungri is knocking on his hotel room door. Seunghyun lets him in and gets on the bed, sitting against the headboard and pats the space next to him. Seungri gets the hint and joins him and gets comfortable next to the older man. 

“Was Jiyong giving you any trouble today? You seemed quiet.” 

Seungri looks away. “Not that much. He was just worried that I was bothering you by being near you and being too loud.” 

“Don’t listen to him, I like having you around.” 

Seungri nods. “Did you want to watch something together, hyung? I recently saw a movie you might like.” 

Not even 30 minutes into the movie Seunghyun can feel himself nod off, for someone with so much energy, Seungri really has a relaxing effect on him. And not long after he is asleep against the younger man’s shoulder. 

Seunghyun gets woken up by a loud sound, followed by Seungri cursing under his breath. 

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I forgot that the ending credits had loud music.” Seungri looks like he feels awful for waking up the older man. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Seunghyun leans in to kiss Seungri gently on the lips, making the younger man blush again. To Seunghyun it’s so cute that the maknae will blush for innocent gestures and not during sex. Seunghyun thinks that it might be because Seungri hasn’t been in a lot of actual relationships, so the older man really doesn’t want to mess this up and hurt Seungri. 

Seungri insists that he sleeps in his own room, he wants Seunghyun to get a good nights rest because the next day is going to be extra busy. And he sheepishly adds that he didn’t brush his teeth before coming here, he forgot because he was in a hurry. Seunghyun is slightly disappointed but understands. He kisses the younger man again before saying goodnight. It doesn’t take him long to fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Heartbreaker

The next few days are the same, practice and perform and then back to the hotel to rest. Seungri comes over, and they watch more movies together. Seunghyun is impressed by Seungri’s taste. When he tries to joke about it, to get a reaction out of the younger man, Seunghyun is disappointed when Seungri doesn’t take the bait. 

Seungri is becoming quieter with each day. Seunghyun isn’t sure why maybe Seungri is just trying to be considerate because the older man is tired. Perhaps he is feeling tired himself. Since Seungri still cuddles close to him, Seunghyun doesn’t believe that there is anything to be concerned about. Yet. 

Jiyong has been getting more grumpy towards both Seunghyuns. He has been giving them angry looks and criticises the younger man for everything he does, and the rest of the time the leader ignores Seungri.   
Seunghyun doesn’t really care that Jiyong is in a bad mood, it’s not his problem. But he knows that it does effect Seungri, the younger man wants to be loved and accepted by their leader, and it hurts him to see Jiyong take his frustrations out on the maknae.

So, after the concert Seunghyun confronts Jiyong when the leader is alone. 

“What the hell is your problem, you have been acting like a dick the last few days.”

Jiyong gives the older man an angry look. “The problem is whatever the fuck is going on between you and your precious maknae.”

“I don’t see why that’s a problem.” Seunghyun had feared that Jiyong had figured out that he and Seungri are dating. He had hoped that the leader would be happy for them.

“Not a problem? I don’t want you or Seungri to fuck up the group because neither of you are made for serious relationships. It’s not a matter of ‘if’, it’s a matter of ‘when’ and ‘how’.”

“You really have that little faith in us?” Seunghyun is hurt, he thought that Jiyong would know him a bit better. “I thought you knew me better, I would never jeopardise the group for a fling, nor did we make the decision lightly. Trusts us, Jiyong.”

“Maybe you didn’t, but I can’t say the same for Seungri. Do you honestly think he can wait for you to come back from enlistment? You’re his first gay relationship, how long until he falls for a woman again. Do you really think he can stay faithful to you when a beautiful woman throws herself at him? Even if he can, do you really want to make him wait for you, be all alone for that long? You know you're not good at keeping contact, and you lose interest in things and people quickly. How do you think this is going to end, huh? Did you even discuss your enlistment yet?”

Seunghyun doesn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really thought about being Seungri’s first gay relationship and how they would keep in contact during his enlistment. But Seunghyun trusts Seungri to stay faithful, he might have a reputation, but the younger man has never cheated before. 

“Of course you haven’t. You never talk about anything serious. I’m done with this. Just do everyone a favour and break this off, Seunghyun” Jiyong leaves, not looking back at the older man. 

Seunghyun feels like crap. Maybe Jiyong was right, it was unfair for him to make Seungri wait for him to come back from his enlistment. Seungri is still young, he should get to experience a healthy relationship, with someone who knows how to talk about their feelings and wants to go out and travel with him. Not with his hyung who has issues and never wants to go out. 

Seunghyun starts drinking heavily when he get’s back to his hotel room. Seungri texts him, but he ignores it. He doesn’t think he can handle talking with the younger man right now. He does feel bad, but after drinking a few bottles of whatever alcohol the little bar has, he starts getting annoyed after the third message and second call from the younger man. He sends a message back saying ‘leave me alone, I don’t want this anymore’.

Seunghyun receives one last message that night.

~~

Seunghyun barely remembers where he is when he wakes up, he is very hungover, but reality comes crashing back when he checks his phone. Seunghyun feels nauseous reading the younger man’s last text, it’s a simple ‘I love you, hyung’. 

He remembers what happened the night before, had been ignoring Seungri, making the younger man think that he had done something wrong, and then Seunghyun had broken up with Seungri over text. He hadn’t said it literally, but he knew that Seungri knew what he had meant. 

Seunghyun didn’t want to break up with the younger man, he loves Seungri and knows that Seungri loves him, a lot, maybe too much. The younger man has to be hurting, but Jiyong was right, it will be better for Seungri to live his life without being held back by Seunghyun. The older man will gladly live with the pain if it means that Seungri can be truly happy.

During their activities that day Seungri doesn’t try to talk to him, the younger man looks to be fine, but Seunghyun knows him well enough to know it’s all a façade. His puffy eyes are telling enough for him. 

Apparently, Jiyong has noticed something too and pulls Seunghyun aside. 

“So, you followed my advice? Good, it’s better this way. You and Seungri aren’t made to be together, it’s better to cut it off early.” Seunghyun doesn’t even look at the leader, it hurts too much to hear him say that. “Let’s hang out tonight like we used to.” 

Jiyong walks away, feeling sure that Seunghyun will accept. 

Neither man noticed that Seungri was standing around the corner, and heard everything. 

Seunghyun performs on auto-pilot that evening, he can’t be bothered to really try. He wants to go over to the younger man and pull him close everytime their eyes meet, and he sees the hurt in Seungri’s eyes. Seeing Seungri put on an act, pretending that he is happy is more difficult to see then he thought. But it’s probably for the best to let Seungri be and not make this more difficult. 

The others and the crew notice something is going on when Seungri is silent and isn’t joking like usual. They don’t really pay attention to Seunghyun, the people who have been working for him for a long time are used to his mood swings. 

Jiyong, on the other hand, is in a good mood and joking around. 

Youngbae slaps Seungri on the shoulder. “Jiyong got angry again? I’m sure he’ll apologise later.” 

Seungri shakes the hand off of him and shakes his head before leaving, puzzling the older man, the fights between the leader, and the maknae were usually not that serious. So this is out of the ordinary for Seungri. But Youngbae leaves it, Seungri will talk to him when he is ready. 

~~

When they get back to the hotel, Seungri goes to Jiyong’s room and bangs loudly on the door. When Jiyong opens the door, Seungri pushes the leader to the side and enters the room. 

“Seungri what has gotten into you? Don’t be rude.” 

“Why did you tell Seunghyun to break up with me?”

Jiyong crosses his arms and looks away. “Because you haven't, even though I told you to break it off multiple times now. If you had listened to me, I wouldn’t have had to talk to him.”

“He said that we would face this together, what did you say to him Jiyong?” 

“I’m not responsible for Seunghyun rightfully changing his mind. It’s better this way maknae.” 

“Better? I love him, he told me he loves me too.”

“Did you tell that Japanese woman the same? That you loved her? How about any of your other conquests? Seunghyun deserves better than to be the flavour of the month for you.” 

“Does he think that?”Seungri’s voice breaks. “He is so much more to me. He is my everything.” There are tears in Seungri’s eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Just get over it Seungri, I’m sure it won’t take long for you to find someone else. You know how you are, you always find some other warm body.”

“Get over it? There has never been anyone else that I love more, I love him more than life itself, have for more than 10 years. How can I get over it?

Seungri falls to his knees and starts crying, catching Jiyong off-guard. The leader wasn’t expecting to see Seungri cry, he really thought that the younger man wasn’t that serious about whatever the had with Seunghyun. 

“Look Seungri, I get that it hurts right now, but you’ll thank me later. You’re just not made for each other. It would have ended badly eventually.” 

Seungri doesn’t even look up, he just continues crying. 

Jiyong kneels by the maknae’s side and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry that this happened, but it’s for the best. Why don’t you go back to your room and go to bed? You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

Jiyong pulls Seungri up and pushes him out the door. The younger man leaves without saying anything, he just continues to cry. Jiyong takes a deep breath, for a second he thinks that he should support the maknae, but he has made plans with Seunghyun.


	8. Helping out

Seunghyun isn’t doing much better than Seungri, Jiyong notices when he enters the older man’s hotel room. Seunghyun grabs a bottle of alcohol and chugs half of it in one go and sits on the bed, his head resting on his hands. It’s not his first bottle.

“Hyung, I know it’s hard right now, but you made the right decision.” 

“Have I? I really love him Jiyong. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Seunghyun is barely holding back his tears.

“I’m sorry hyung. But I’m sure you’ll find someone else that’s better for you. Seungri can be immature, you need someone that can support you.” Jiyong sits down next to the older man. 

“He has been supporting me. Seungri has been great, understanding and patient. I don’t think I have been happier in my life.” 

“Just give it time, you’ll both feel better soon.” Jiyong smiles at the older man, but even he feels that the smile is fake. He really thought he had done the right thing breaking them up, but maybe he had been wrong. 

Seunghyun keeps drinking throughout the night, Jiyong tried to stop him, or at least slow the older man’s drinking down, but when Seunghyun feels down, it’s impossible to get him to listen. So all Jiyong can do is make sure that Seunghyun is safe and goes to sleep. 

~~

Seunghyun wakes up, once again feeling horrible. He hoped the last few days had been a bad dream, but it was his reality now. A reality without Seungri’s good morning texts, no more cuddling while watching a movie together to look forward to. No more Seungri in his life as his boyfriend. He puts an arm over his eyes as he feels tears run down his cheeks. 

“Hyung?” Seunghyun hadn’t noticed, but Jiyong was still in his room. Seunghyun doesn’t want to talk to Jiyong right now, he wants to be alone in his misery. 

“Do you need anything?” 

Seunghyun shakes his head. “Call or text me if you need something, okay? I need to do some things.” Jiyong doesn’t wait for an answer and leaves. The leader has some thinking to do. 

Seunghyun doesn’t leave his room all day, he just stays in bed, looking through his phone at pictures and messages he has of Seungri. He knows that he is the one to break it off, but it doesn’t feel less heartbreaking. Seunghyun wonders how Seungri is feeling. 

~~

Rehearsals and performances are awkward and tense the next few days. Seungri stays away from everyone and is barely able to pretend that he is happy during their performances. Seunghyun is quieter than usual, he is spacing out and not paying attention. There is also tension between the Seunghyuns and Jiyong. 

Eventually, Youngbae is sick of it and takes Seungri to the side. 

“Maknae, what is wrong? You seem sad.” 

“Nothing, hyung. Just tired.” Seungri looks away, he can’t look Youngbae in the eyes while lying.

“Really? Seunghyun seems sad too. Did something happen? Did you two have a fight?” When Youngbae mentions the oldest hyung’s name, Seungri flinches and gets tears in his eyes.

“Ask Jiyong.” Seungri barely manages to whisper out before turning away, but not quick enough for Youngbae to miss the tears or hear what he said.

So Youngbae confronts Jiyong later that day.

“I talked to Seungri earlier. Asked him if something was wrong.”

“Oh, he does seem a bit off doesn’t he.”

“Don’t play innocent Jiyong. I mentioned Seunghyun, and he practically started crying and said that I had to ask you. What happened between you three?” 

Jiyong lets out a sigh. “They were ‘dating’, and I told them it would be better for them to break up. I tried to tell Seungri that, but he didn’t listen. So I told Seunghyun the same, that I don’t think that they are made to be in a serious relationship and that it seemed better for them to break up before it got too far. And they could jeopardise the future of the group with their fling.” 

“Jiyong... the group is not more important than their happiness. I thought something was going on between them, they seemed so happy the last few months. Do you really believe that they aren’t good together?”

“I thought so yes. Seungri never takes relationships seriously, and Seunghyun never talks and easily loses interest and with his upcoming enlistment... I just don’t see it going well. Seungri could cheat, or Seunghyun will throw him away without thinking of any feelings involved.” 

“They should figure that out themselves. We’re all adults here, have some faith in them.” 

“Well, it’s too late now. What’s done is done.” 

“I’m going to talk to them. I’m sure that they can at least try and talk about it.” 

“Bae...” But Youngbae is already walking out the door. Maybe Youngbae was right, and it could be fixed. 

~~

Youngbae finds Seungri crying in his hotel room. He just pulls the younger man close after he is inside, and hugs him, letting Seungri cry as much as he needs. The maknae rarely cries, Youngbae can count the number of times he has seen it happen on one hand. So he knows the younger man is truly feeling horrible. 

When Seungri has calmed down a little bit, Youngbae gets him some water. 

“What happened Seungri? Jiyong told me he had advised both Seunghyun and you to break up?”

The younger man nods. “Jiyong figured out that we are-” The younger man chokes up for a second. “were dating. And I guess he didn’t like it. He told me to break it off, that it would only lead to trouble and that I was selfish for getting jeopardising the group. I told him that we really love each other and would never let the group suffer if something happened.” 

“That wasn’t enough for Jiyong.”

Seungri nods. “I didn’t tell Seunghyun yet because I was waiting for the right moment. Talk to Jiyong as a couple. But Jiyong also told Seunghyun the same before I could discuss it. And I guess he doesn’t feel the same as me.”

Youngbae pulls Seungri close again. “How did you break up? Did Seunghyun say anything?” 

“We were hanging out every night, and one night he suddenly wasn’t responding to my texts, which he hadn’t done since we got together. So I tried calling and texting him again. Maybe something had happened, or I had done something stupid again. But he texted me that he didn’t want to do this anymore.” Seungri starts crying again but continues.

“I didn’t know that Jiyong had talked to him, until the day after. I overheard them talk about that conversation.” 

“Have you spoken to Seunghyun at all since then?” 

Seungri shakes his head. “I don’t think he wants to talk.”

“I don’t know Seungri, maybe he doesn’t know how to deal with this. I’ll go talk to him, find out what he really thinks and feels. Maybe you can work it out.”

“Really? You’ll do that for me hyung?”

“Of course, it’s clear that you really love him, and from the way you two were acting I got the feeling that he feels the same. Maybe Jiyong just got to him, you know how he gets when he has something in his head.” 

They sit like that for a little longer, Seungri’s sobs have calmed down, and he is starting to yawn. “Go to bed maknae, I’ll let you know what Seunghyun said.”

The younger man looks like he wants to protest, say he isn’t tired, but another yawn interrupts what he wanted to say. “Get some sleep, you look like you haven’t slept in days.” This time Seungri nods and gets into bed. Youngbae kisses his forehead and closes the door behind him. 

Youngbae sighs, he really isn’t prepared for something like this, he doesn’t have that much experience in relationships, but he wants to try and fix this. The two Seunghyuns deserve to be happy. Youngbae doesn’t understand why Jiyong was so against them being together. Maybe Seunghyun knows more.

~~

It takes a long time for Seunghyun to open the door and Youngbae can hear stumbling and something falling before the door is opened. Seunghyun looks awful, even worse than Seungri looked.

Youngbae doesn’t wait for the older man to let him in, he just pushes his way in. 

“Ah, hyung you have been drinking a lot.” There are empty bottles everywhere, and the room is a mess. The older man doesn’t respond.

“So, I talked to Seungri today.” Youngbae pauses, looking at Seunghyun, waiting for a reaction. He wasn’t expecting the emotion and concern in his hyung’s voice.

“How is he doing? Is he eating and sleeping?” 

“No, he is not. He feels awful. What happened hyung? Jiyong told both of you to break up?”

“He told Seungri too?” 

Youngbae nods. “Yeah, you didn’t know?” Seunghyun shakes his head. 

“Seungri hoped you two could work through it and face Jiyong together. But you don’t feel the same?” 

“I do!”

“Then why did you break up with him?” 

“Seungri deserves better than me. He should be with someone who isn’t closed off and want to go to clubs and travel the world. It’s not fair to let Seungri wait for me to come back from enlistment.” Seunghyun lets his head rest in his hands. 

“Did you talk to him about that?” The older man shakes his head. “Why not? Maybe Seungri wants to stay in with you, have a calmer life. It’s his decision too, hyung. Did all this start before Jiyong interfered with your relationship? Was this already an issue?” 

“No, Seungri said he doesn’t mind spending quiet nights in. And we hadn’t discussed my enlistment yet.”

“Why not? Don’t you trust and love Seungri?” 

Seunghyun looks up again, he’s angry. “Of course I do! What are you getting at? Seungri is not the problem in the relationship, I am.” 

“Then why did it become an issue after Jiyong talked to you. Seungri didn’t seem to think that the issues Jiyong has are actually issues. Just talk to Seungri, hyung. If you two really love each other, you’ll get through the enlistment and any other issues that arise.”

“How can I? I dumped him over text, like an asshole, and without any explanation. Why would he even want me back.” 

“Because he still loves you and if you apologise he will forgive you, I’m sure of that.”

“I don’t deserve his forgiveness.” Seunghyun reaches for another bottle of wine and takes a swig straight out of the bottle. Before he can take another swig Youngbae pulls him to his feet. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go talk to him.”

Youngbae pulls Seunghyun to the door and all the way to Seungri’s hotel room and knocks on the door for the older man. 

Seungri opens the door, looking very sleepy, but quickly wakes up when he sees Seunghyun stand in front of him. “Hyung! I-...” Seungri starts crying, and Seunghyun feels even worse. He hates seeing Seungri cry.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I was a fool and an asshole.” Seunghyun is crying now too. 

“Why don’t you two get inside.” Youngbae pushes Seunghyun inside. “Let me know if either of you needs something, okay?” 

Youngbae hopes that they can resolve their issues. And he is going to have another talk with their leader.


	9. We belong together

Seungri hugs the older man as soon as the door is closed and sobs into Seunghyun’s chest. Seunghyun holds him tight in return. He had missed Seungri so much, and seeing how much the had hurt the younger man, he really hates himself. But Youngbae was right, he had to stop feeling sorry for himself. This wasn’t just about him, it was about Seungri too. 

When they have both calmed down a bit Seunghyun tries to pull back, but Seungri holds on tighter. “I’m sorry, please don’t go, hyung.” The younger man’s voice is watery. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Seunghyun kisses Seungri softly on the lips, making the younger man relax a bit. “Let’s sit down. We have a lot to talk about.” Seungri nods. “And I have to apologise for what I did.” 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m sure you were trying to do the right thing. And it’s fine if you don’t love me, or at least not that much. You don’t have to force yourself.”

“No! I got swept up in Jiyong’s worries. He knows what worries me way too well and I should have spoken to you about them instead of taking the easy way out. I’m so sorry Seungri, I shouldn’t have broken up with you. I miss you so much. Do you think you can ever forgive me?” Seunghyun can’t even look Seungri in the face, he is ashamed of his actions. 

“Of course, hyung!” Seungri grabs the older man’s hands. “Does that mean that you- that you want to get back together?” Seungri sounds so vulnerable, Seunghyun can’t help but look up into Seungri’s slightly hopeful face.

“If you’ll have me back.” 

Seungri jumps on Seunghyun and hugs him tight. The older man can feel Seungri’s tears dampen his shirt. “Don’t cry, baby.” Seunghyun starts stroking Seungri’s hair, hoping it will calm him. 

“I can’t help it, I’m just so happy.” Seungri holds on to the older man. After a few minutes of silence, the younger man pulls his head back a bit. “Hyung, what did Jiyong say to you?”

“A lot of bad things, about both of us. That it wouldn’t be fair of me to expect you to wait for two years and that you would cheat on me with a woman because you haven’t had a relationship with a man before.” 

“I wouldn’t-” Seungri interjects.

“I know, that’s not why I broke up with you. Jiyong pointed out that I easily lose interest in people and things, and that I would not think of your feelings. And that I never want to talk about serious things. And he is right because I thought that you would be better off without me, without talking to you about it.” 

“Don’t say that hyung. I love you, all of you. Not just on the good days or only for your positive traits.” 

Seunghyun tugs the younger man even closer. “I don’t deserve you, my beautiful baby.” Seungri just shakes his head. “You deserve the best, hyung.” The older man smiles, if Seungri was starting to joke again, they were going in the right direction. 

“Hyung, what do you want to say to people tomorrow? Jiyong and Youngbae know now, I’m sure others will figure it out too. But we could try to keep it a secret if you want...”

“I don’t care about what others think. Our team knows better than to gossip or post pictures, so I want to act free around them. I want to act like boyfriends and not keep you a secret.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Seungri sounds so excited that Seunghyun feels happier himself. 

Seunghyun pulls Seungri back so he can look the younger man in the eye. “I know I fucked up, but I really love you. I haven’t felt like this about anyone. Don’t ever feel that you have to hold back on my account.” 

Seungri’s mouth opens and closes a few times, unable to say anything. Seunghyun touches the younger man’s face, wiping away the last remains of Seungri’s tears. 

“Me too, I’ve been in love with you for a long time. It’s always been you, just you.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, feeling content just being close to each other.

~~ 

Youngbae has been nervous all night, but he knows that it’s better to give the Seunghyuns time to figure it out on their own. In the morning he can’t take it anymore and sends out a text to Seungri. Asking how everything went. It takes a few minutes for the maknae to respond, so Youngbae fears that things didn’t end up going well. But Seungri texts back that they have talked and are back together, and ends with a ‘thanks, hyung ^.^’. 

That makes Youngbae feel a lot better, and it’s one problem out of the way. Youngbae wants to talk to the new couple, make sure he understands everything. And that they really had a good talk about their issues. 

And then he needs to speak with Jiyong in private, ensure that the leader doesn’t feel like he is being attacked. Otherwise, he is never going to listen. And maybe try to get Jiyong to speak to Seungri and Seunghyun about his worries without trying to manipulate the two.

He texts Seungri back that he is glad and asks if they want to have breakfast with him, he wants to talk to them. Seungri texts back that that is okay and to meet them at the restaurant in an hour. 

~~

When Youngbae arrives the Seunghyuns are already in the restaurant, they are sitting close and whispering into each other's ears. They look so happy that Youngbae takes a picture before joining them at the table. They are so cute, all caught up in their own world, only looking at each other. How could Jiyong not see that they are genuinely in love? 

“I take it that yesterday went well?”

“Ah, hyung! Yes, it went well. Thank you for talking to us.” Seunghyun nods his agreement. 

“Good, I want you two to be happy. Did you talk everything through?” Youngbae gets right to the point, he knows Seunghyun doesn’t appreciate being vague about a subject. 

Seungri nods. “For the most part, there are still some things, but that will come later.”

“We are taking it slow for now and not talk about everything the same day.” Youngbae is about to protest to what the older man just said, but he holds up a hand. “I know, I won’t put it off for long. I really hurt Seungri, so we are working on one issue at the time.” 

“Good, just make sure you guys talk, okay?” The couple nods. “So, how long have you been dating? I noticed earlier this year that you got closer.” 

“Ah, I guess we made it official some months ago, in between our previous promotions and this tour. But we were, well... sleeping together, before that. I went to hyung’s hotel room because my shower wasn’t working and things happened, and we kept seeing each other, and it evolved into more than sex.” Seungri blushes and laughs nervously. 

“I’m glad Seungri confessed, I was too afraid to say something in case he didn’t feel the same.” 

“I have been in love with hyung for years, so it seemed the best time to confess, I guess.” Seungri looks down at his lap. Seunghyun looks over at the maknae and grabs his hand, squeezing it in support. 

With how they are looking at each other, Youngbae is sure that they would be kissing, were they somewhere more private. “Well, I’m happy for you two. Just, please talk about your issues and worries and don’t listen to Jiyong. I’m going to talk to him, he really didn’t have the right to break you up. You aren’t hurting anyone, and it’s clear to me that your love is love and not lust.” 

“Jiyong knows what my worries and weaknesses are, I was weak to listen to him. I thought he would be happy for us.” Seungri nods. “I know he still sees me as a kid, but I thought he would have more trust in Seunghyun to not make a decision like this lightly. Which we didn’t, that was the reason I didn’t say anything earlier.” 

“I hope he will listen to reason and that I can convince him to talk to you, reasonably, not angry. He’s usually not like this.”

The rest of the breakfast is peaceful, and Youngbae has fun watching the two Seunghyun’s interact. After all these years of dating and breaking up, they have finally found the right person. 

~~

Later that day everyone meets up for rehearsals. Jiyong stays away from the group and doesn’t talk to either Seunghyuns. Luckily the new couple doesn’t let Jiyong’s attitude get them down. It doesn’t take long for people to start talking, the staff have noticed the difference, and they seem happy for them. But they know better than to gossip.

Daesung has figured it out pretty quickly and approaches them during a break. “So, Seungri finally admitted his feelings huh?” Seungri almost drops his water bottle. 

“You knew...?” 

“You weren’t that subtle maknae, I guess only Seunghyun didn’t see it at the time.” 

“I thought Seungri was in love with Jiyong back then.” The older man laughs at the memory.

“It’s because you still saw me as a kid.” Seungri pouts. “I should have paid more attention.” Seunghyun puts his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. The maknae turns his head back towards Daesung. “You’re not against it hyung?”

Daesung is confused. “No, why would I? I’m not against same-sex relationships and your both mature enough to keep Bigbang away from your feelings. I’m glad you finally did, you two deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you Daesung, I-we appreciate that.” Seunghyun smiles that Daesung. 

“I’m assuming Youngbae knows too? He had been talking about being glad that you two were getting along better.” 

Seungri nods. “He does, and so does Jiyong, unfortunately...” 

“Unfortunately? I thought he would be happy for you.”

The younger man looks sad. “So did we.” 

“He wanted us to break up, talked to both of us without the other knowing. And he went for my weak spots and insecurities. I believed him and was an ass to Seungri and broke up with him. Youngbae luckily helped us talk it out and brought us back together.” Seunghyun was the one who hurt Seungri, so he wants to do the explaining. 

“Really? That’s not like him. Had he said anything about it?”

“No, not yet, Youngbae said he is going to talk to him, hoping he is going to be reasonable about it. I really don’t want this to ruin the friendship Jiyong and Seunghyun have.”

Daesung squeezes Seungri’s arm and smiles. “I’m sure he’ll turn around, don’t worry maknae.”

Seungri nods but doesn’t look entirely convinced. 

~~ 

Youngbae tries to catch Jiyong alone, but it seems that Jiyong is trying his best to be busy. So Youngbae waits until there is a moment, he doesn’t want to put this off until tomorrow or even later. There is too much tension, and it’s better to address this early on and prevent more fights. The group has gone through too much in all the years they have been together to just give up now. 

After the concert, Youngbae manages to pull the leader into an empty room. Jiyong isn’t happy about it, but making a ruckus in front of everyone is not something a leader should do. 

“Jiyong, you know why I want to talk to you. Stop avoiding me.”

The leader huffs and looks to the side. “I wasn’t avoiding you, I was just busy.”

“I know you, for some reason, don’t like Seungri and Seunghyun being together, but I really believe that they love each other and that this is a serious relationship. Not just sex or playing around. You saw the state they were in after the break up. Do you really believe that they are bad for each other?”

“I just don’t want it to mess up the group.” 

“They aren’t going to do that, they both know the risks and didn’t make the decision lightly. They know that they are going to have to be professional with each other if they do break-up. Trust them Jiyong.”

“You know how fickle they can be, one of them could change their mind in a few days. Both have lost interest in people quickly before.”

“Seungri and Seunghyun have not been in love like this before, and they make each other happy. And they have been together for a few months before any of us figured it out. What is this really about Jiyong?” 

“I’m just afraid of how the world is going to react to them coming out as a couple, too many people are going to try and destroy them because they’re gay. And I’m not sure if Seunghyun can handle that and Seungri might cave under the pressure of the company and the whole industry, he is criticised too much already.”

Jiyong sighs and rubs his face. 

“They don’t see the world as harsh as it actually is, so I thought I was doing them a favour by being the one to hurt them, saying that they aren’t suited for each other, and prevent them from being the target of homophobia. I do want them to be happy, but I don’t want them to be delusional about how the world is going to see them.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell them that? You could have spared them the pain from thinking that they are going to hurt each other, and me the worries.” Youngbae grabs Jiyong and hugs him. “I know you meant well, but this was not the right way to go about it. You have to talk to them later, explain your motivations and apologise.”

Jiyong shakes his head. “I’m sure they don’t want to talk to me ever again.”

“Don’t say that. You’re their friend and trusted leader, they will hear you out.”

“Fine...”

“Come on, let's get back before the manager comes looking for us.” Youngbae jokes, hoping to lighten up the leader's mood.

When Youngbae and Jiyong get back, the dancer gives the couple a thumbs up, signalling that the talk with the leader went well. He can see that Seungri and Seunghyun are relieved and that Seungri wants to go talk to Jiyong. But Seunghyun holds him back and whispers something in the younger man’s ear. Youngbae guesses that Seunghyun is telling Seungri to give the leader some space.

Jiyong still keeps some distance during the ride back to the hotel, but he is not actively ignoring Seungri and Seunghyun anymore, making the mood in the car lighter.


	10. Make this work

That evening, in the hotel, Jiyong sends Seungri and Seunghyun a text, asking if he could talk to both of them. Seungri sends ‘of course, hyung’ almost immediately. Seunghyun takes a little longer. But he sends back that he and Seungri are in Seungri’s hotel room and gives Jiyong the number. 

It had been a long, long time since the last time Jiyon was nervous like this. But he had to talk to Seungri and Seunghyun, Youngbae was right, he should have been clear about his worries from the beginning and not come up with a bullshit reason. He had truly hurt his friends. 

~~

Seungri is happy that Jiyong wants to talk, he really doesn’t want to have a bad relationship with the leader, but he will choose Seunghyun over Jiyong, no matter what. Seunghyun is more reserved, but still willing to listen to his friend.

Seungri’s not sure what the leader will say, so the younger man is nervous. Seunghyun holds his boyfriend's hand, showing that he is feeling a bit worried as well. It’s not long after when there is knocking on the door. 

Seungri opens the door with a small smile and lets Jiyong in. “Do you want something to drink, hyung?” Jiyong shakes his head. “I would prefer to jump right to my apology. I’m sorry for all the things I said to, and about, both of you. I was out of line and an asshole...”

“Hyung, I’m sure you meant well, you were thinking of the future of the group.” 

The leader smiles sadly, Seungri was always to kind for his own good. “I was worried about people hating and trying to destroy your careers because you’re both men. I thought that I could spare you that pain by trying to break you two up by telling you that you were bad for each other.”

Seungri and Seunghyun are silent for a moment before Seunghyun speaks up. “Did you really think that we didn’t talk about that before getting together? Seungri has been living a life afraid of dating men because he didn’t want to cause any trouble.” The older man sounds angry. “I don’t care what you think of me, I know I can be compulsive. But I expected you to have a better opinion of Seungri, you know how much he is watched and criticised. He has learned from his mistakes, and the ones we made, he wouldn’t do anything without thinking about it.”

The younger man tries to interject, but Seunghyun stops him. “I was the one breaking up with Seungri, so I take most of the blame, but you willingly went for my insecurities to get what you wanted. Why didn’t you talk to us, Jiyong? We have been friends for so long that I thought we could talk about anything.”

“I know, I messed up, and I was wrong. I’m truly sorry. I really do want you to be happy, and I hope you will be happy together for the rest of your lives. And if it means anything, I will defend your relationship if anyone criticises you or tries to make you hide it.” Jiyong looks down, not sure if the two Seunghyuns will ever forgive him. 

“Thank you Jiyong, I appreciate that you came to apologise. But right now I’m still a bit angry at you, it will take some time for me to let this go.” 

Seungri is more forgiving than his boyfriend and hugs the leader. “Thanks, hyung. I’m glad that we have your blessing.” Jiyong hugs the younger man back for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“I’ll leave you two alone, I’m sure Youngbae will want to know what happened.” The couple nods and Jiyong goes back to his own hotel room. 

The conversation went better than the leader had expected, he was sure at least Seunghyun would get really angry with him, maybe never talk to him again. Perhaps Seungri was a good influence on him. Jiyong is glad, no matter the reason, that the Seunghyuns had been understanding. More understanding than he would have been if the roles would have been reversed. 

Once in his room, Jiyong texts Youngbae about the conversation and of course Youngbae is happy that it went well. The dancer knew that the couple would be, at least somewhat, forgiving. Jiyong texts him a ‘thank you’. Without Youngbae’s help, this whole situation would have ended badly.

Things are still a bit awkward between Jiyong and Seunghyun, but Seungri is mostly acting like normal. The maknae is just a little more guarded around the leader. And Jiyong understands both Seunghyuns’ behaviour and gives them space when necessary. The leader is just happy that they have managed to fix the issue, for the most part anyway. The rest would be repaired by the healing of time. 

~~ 

Everyone gets some free time during Christmas, and Seunghyun invites Seungri over for a Christmas dinner. Just a quiet night in with only the two of them. With the tour being so hectic they haven’t had much time to themselves and relax. 

The younger man agrees happily, of course, he loves spending time with his boyfriend, and it would be nice to not have to share the older man with other people. And from the way Seunghyun would get pouty when Seungri was spending time with other people, he felt the same. Seungri doesn’t mind it, the older man isn’t controlling and doesn’t get angry from jealousy. 

Seungri has forgiven the older man for breaking up with him without talking about it first. But Seunghyun can still see the hurt in his boyfriend’s eye sometimes. So a romantic 2-day break seems like a good idea to focus on each other and talk a bit more. 

Seunghyun thought it would be fun to cook the dinner together. 

“Hyung, I didn’t know you liked cooking so much. I never saw you cook in the dorms unless you had to.” 

“I don’t really like it that much. But I used to always cook with my mother, we were both busy, so we made sure to do something together. And that was cooking. It always felt like a special occasion, and we grew closer together because of that. I wanted to share that experience and maybe do the same with you since we’re both busy...” 

“That’s really sweet hyung.” Seungri smiles and kisses his boyfriend. “I think that’s a great idea, let’s try to do that.” The older man nods and starts working on the food again. He is a bit shy for sharing something personal but happy that Seungri likes the idea. 

They continue preparing the dinner in peace, occasionally brushing their hands together. Seungri loves touching people that are close to him, Seunghyun likes it too, just not all the time, so Seungri tries to be respectful of that by trying to read the older man for when not to do ‘too much’. And now Seunghyun seems to not want much since he was open about something personal and doesn’t feel comfortable.

Seungri is a surprisingly good cook, and all the dishes turn out really well. And Seunghyun points it out, making the younger man smile smugly. “It’s because of a Japanese cooking show I was on. We did all kinds of different dishes and drinks.”

“Really? I didn’t know that you cooked on the show. I thought you only presented.” 

“You never even watched one episode?” Seungri pouts as the older man shakes his head. “They had professional cooks on the show, making a dish, and then me making it myself. And at the end, I would rate the food or drink and say if I would make it again.” 

“Ah, so that’s where you learned to cook. I remember you only being good at making omelettes, especially in shapes.” 

“I only did that for you, the others only got normal ones.” Seungri giggles shyly. 

The older man leans in closer. “That’s so cute, baby.” And kisses his boyfriend. “I appreciate that you have always taken care of me. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier...” Seungri gives the older man a short kiss on the lips. “It’s not like I tried telling you and you’re with me now, that’s all that counts.” 

“I love you, Seungri, more than anything.” Seungri blushes. “I love you too, Seunghyun.” They sit like that for a few moments longer before Seungri suddenly sits up straight in his chair. “I almost forgot that I have a gift for you. Let me go get it from my car.” Before Seunghyun can say something, the younger man is already gone. 

Seunghyun doesn’t mind, he can get the gift he got for Seungri in the meantime, and move their glasses to the couch now their dinner is finished. 

Seungri comes in, not much later, with a large rectangular object, wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper and bows. The younger man sits down next to his boyfriend. “I hope you like it.” And hands over the present. 

The maknae seems nervous as Seunghyun is opening the present and keeps looking back and forth between the gift and the older man’s face. When Seunghyun has opened the gift, he is speechless and just looks at Seungri. “I commissioned the artist of the paintings from the restaurant we went to for our ‘unofficial first date’, to make something for you. D-do you like it?”

“Seungri... Thank you so much, I love it.” Seungri smiles watching the older man study the painting, looking entranced by it for the next few minutes. 

The older man eventually looks up and puts painting to the side and grabs something from the couch next to him. “I have something for you too.” And hands Seungri a small box. 

When Seungri opens it, he finds that the box holds a set of keys, and he looks at his boyfriend in confusion. “They are the keys to this house. I want you to be able to visit anytime you want, even when I’m not here. I’m sorry that the second part of your gift isn’t done yet. I’m working on an office here for you, so you don’t always have to leave to work on your businesses.” 

Seungri keeps looking at the older man, blinking rapidly. The older man can see that Seungri is processing what he just said, for a second he is afraid that the younger man doesn’t like the idea. But then he can see Seungri’s bottom lip and chin start to quiver. “Hyung... Are you sure? That isn’t too much for you? I don’t want to intrude on your privacy.” 

“I want you to be a part of my life.” The older man can hear Seungri sniff a few times before clearing his throat. “Thank you Seunghyun. It means a lot to me that you trust me.” 

Seunghyun pulls his boyfriend close and hugs him. Seungri tilts his head up to look up at the older man, and Seunghyun feels his heart clench at the look in the younger man’s eyes. They are full of love, and Seunghyun almost feels that he doesn’t deserve Seungri unconditional love. 

“You gave me such a thoughtful gift, I feel bad that I got you a gift someone else made.”

“Don’t say that baby. It means a lot to me that you remember that I like the artist’s work and got me something unique. That day you were so thoughtful and remembered so much about me, that I started seeing you in a different light, that maybe we could be more than colleagues or friends with benefits. So, the painting is extra special because of that.” 

Seungri hums happily and snuggles closer. “It’s a good thing you wanted to have breakfast together the next day. I had wanted to take you there for more than a year, but I never found the right moment to ask.”

Seunghyun laughs. “Any other places you want to go to or things you want to try?”

“Well... remember that phone call a while back, the one where you asked me over for a dinner date?” Seunghyun nods. “We talked about your fingers...” 

It takes the older man a few seconds before remembering what he had said about his fingers. “Ah, I remember. You wanted to try if I just using my fingers would be enough.” The younger man nods. “Can we try?” 

“Of course baby.”


	11. Touch me

Seunghyun takes Seungri to his bedroom, he wants to do this on a bed so the younger man can be comfortable. Seungri starts undressing, slowly taking everything off. He doesn’t try to undress the older man, just unbuttons the first few buttons and kisses the older man’s uncovered neck and collarbones, before pulling back and getting on the bed. 

The older man gets in between Seungri’s spread legs and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Seunghyun then pulls back to get a good look at the younger man and doesn’t do anything for a minute. It had been a while since they last had sex, so he wants to take his time and savour seeing the younger man naked again “You’re so beautiful, I can’t even believe I have you here.” Seungri looks away, not able to meet the older man’s eyes. 

“Hyung... don’t.” Seunghyun is worried and pulls back. “Don’t? What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” Seungri looks back for a second before looking away again. “No, just don’t look at me like that.” 

“Why not? Can’t I look at my beautiful boyfriend? I thought I was supposed to the be the one with body issues and being naked.” Seunghyun tries to keep his tone light and joking, but he is getting concerned. This isn’t like Seungri. 

Seungri pouts. “I gained weight and haven’t been exercising. I’m sure you’ve noticed... Managers and the stylists noticed. So did Yang.”

Seunghyun looks Seungri over, looking for this supposed ‘weight gain’, and doesn’t see any. 

“Seungri... I didn’t notice anything. I’m sure that they were just exaggerating. Even if you did gain weight, you still look amazing. And I don’t care what weight you are, fuck what other people think.”

The younger man looks at Seunghyun, trying to find signs that the older man is lying. But he doesn’t see any, and so he relaxes. “Please tell me if something is bothering you, Seungri.” 

Usually, Seungri, and other people around them, have to tell Seunghyun to open up and talk about things that are bothering him. It feels weird for the older man to have to do the opposite, and he doesn’t like it. Seungri should never feel that he can’t talk to his own boyfriend. 

“I will hyung.” The conversation has ruined the mood, but Seungri still wants to continue, so the younger man pulls his boyfriend up so he can kiss him. They kiss for a few minutes, Seunghyun breaks the kiss when he can feel Seungri’s hard cock rub against him. “Are you more comfortable now? Want to continue?” 

Seungri nods. “Please, it’s been so long since the last time. I want your long fingers inside of me and make me cum hard.” Seunghyun’s breath hitches, he had not expected Seungri’s mood to switch to almost dirty talk so quickly. 

The older man reaches for his nightstand to get a tube of lube, and sits back. “Go get comfortable then.” Seungri lies down and spreads his legs on the outside of Seunghyun’s thighs. Seunghyun gently strokes the younger man’s legs. “Let me properly see you this time.” Seungri seems to blush, but nods and spreads his legs wider. 

“You really are beautiful, don’t ever think otherwise. I might have to tie you to the bed and keep you on the edge until you agree.” From their previous times sleeping together, Seunghyun came to understand that Seungri likes dirty talk and seems to sometimes like slight more ‘kinky’ actions in the bedroom. But that would be for another time.

Seunghyun positions himself and the younger man so he can comfortably reach Seungri’s entrance. He circles it with a dry finger for a bit. “Have you done this before? Cumming without touching your cock?” The older man is curious, he had never tried it himself, he hadn’t even thought of it before Seungri mentioned it on the phone. 

“No, not without a little stimulation. Remember our first time, where you were ‘massaging’ me? That was the closest I ever got to cum handsfree, I just had a little stimulation from grinding against the bedsheet. But that put a seed in my mind I guess...” 

Seunghyun nods and puts some lube on his fingers. “I really hadn’t noticed that you were enjoying it that much, to be honest. I’m glad you did though.” While talking, he has slowly put his finger inside the younger man. 

“You’re always so tight, baby.” Seungri moans and tries to push down on his boyfriend’s finger. Seunghyun stills the younger man with his other man. “No, don’t do anything, let me set the pace, and just focus on my fingers.” Seungri nods and relaxes, settling in on the older man's comfortable bed. 

The older man takes his time fingering, he goes slow, slower than he would usually. But he wants to make Seungri desperate and sensitive enough to cum without any touches to his cock. He’s not sure if it’s possible, but he is going to try his best. 

It doesn’t take long for Seungri to become impatient again. “Hyung, you can put in a second finger. I can take it.” Seunghyun doesn’t even look up. “I know.” He just continues slowly pushing his finger in and out and moving it around. “Then why don’t you put it in? Please Seunghyun.” Seungri knows that it’s a turn on for the older man when Seungri moans his boyfriend's name during sex. 

“Not until I want to. Now be a good boy, or I will take even longer.” He can see Seungri pout, but the younger man doesn’t say anything. He knows that the older man will take longer, he has way too much patience and self-control for Seungri’s liking. 

Seunghyun can see that Seungri’s cock has started to leak a little pre-cum and takes it as a sign to continue. He takes out his first finger and adds a little more lube to his fingers, he doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but too much lube is not something Seungri likes. The older man massages around Seungri’s entrance, teasing the younger man a little bit more. And Seunghyun finds it very hot to see the entrance twitch from the stimulation, almost like it’s begging to be filled again. 

He slowly pushes the two fingers back in, as soon as half of his fingers are inside, the younger man’s breath hitches, and he moans out a soft ‘yes’. Seunghyun occasionally grazes Seungri’s prostate. After a few minutes, he can see Seungri get impatient again, it must feel good, but not enough to get close. Since the younger man has been behaving so good, he decides to not tease him when putting in a third finger. 

Seungri tenses and the older man checks for any discomfort. “This okay?” Seungri nods. “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting it.” Seunghyun hums and continues pushing his fingers in again, he can see that Seungri is expecting him to take it slow, so to surprise him, he immediately goes for the younger man’s prostate. Seungri’s hips push up, and he moans out loud. 

“Feel good?” The younger man nods quickly, making Seunghyun smile. He slowly picks up the pace and makes sure to massage Seungri’s prostate every time he presses his fingers in. It doesn’t take long for Seungri to be leaking pre-cum all over himself, and get a bit desperate cum. Seunghyun is just beginning to wonder if Seungri can keep his hand off of himself, when he sees one of Seungri’s hand sneak down towards his cock. 

Seunghyun pulls out his fingers, startling the other. “Don’t touch yourself. Put both of your hands on the headboard and don’t let go until I say you can.” Seungri is looking at him with big eyes, he got caught up in the pleasure, but he nods and follows the ‘order’.

The older man continues when Seungri is calm again and pushes three of his fingers in back in. After a few minutes of Seungri easily taking three, and seemingly getting close, but not being able to go over the edge, he starts begging for more. 

“Do you think you can take a fourth finger? Ever tried it?” Seunghyun can see Seungri’s hard cock twitch. “I haven’t. I want to, hyung. Please, I want more.” 

Seunghyun nods and prepares to put in his pinky as well. Seungri is tight, so he has to really take it slow now. “You’re doing so well baby. I can’t believe you can take four fingers, with how tight you are. You look so hot right now, I wish you could see yourself.” Most of the four fingers are inside now. “Maybe I should install a mirror on the ceiling, so you can see how good you look getting fucked.” 

“Shit, hyung, I’m close. Just a little more, please.” The younger man sounds wrecked, and that is what Seunghyun was going for. He can feel his own cock throb in his pants, but he can tend to that later. Seunghyun pumps his fingers in harder and faster, making sure to hit Seungri’s prostate. 

Seunghyun can see the orgasm build up from the way the younger man is tensing up and he has to hold down Seungri’s hip, so he doesn’t buck Seunghyun’s fingers out of him, when Seungri is cumming hard. The older man makes sure he keeps stimulating Seungri through his orgasm, wants to make it as good as possible.

Once Seungri is coming down from his orgasm, he’s panting hard, and while his cock is still half hard, Seunghyun’s fingers are getting too much, and the younger man pulls away from the stimulation slightly while pouting. Seunghyun smiles, even now Seungri manages to look cute. 

Seunghyun helps Seungri get his arms down and gets up from the bed and Seungri whines. “I’ll be right back. I’m getting a towel to clean you up.” The younger man had cum all over himself, there was even cum on his face. Seunghyun cleans his boyfriend up gently. “Was that how you imagined it?” 

Seungri looks over, still slightly dazed. “It was intense and different from a normal orgasm. I don’t really know how to explain.” Seunghyun smiles and gets comfortable next to Seungri, and pulls the younger man close. 

“Ah, hyung, you’re still hard.” The younger man is smirking when Seunghyun looks him in the eye. He had almost forgotten about himself. “Don’t worry about that baby, it’s okay.” 

Seungri pouts. “But I want you inside of me.” The younger man reaches for Seunghyun’s pronounced bulge and squeezes, making the older man gasp. “Are you sure?” Seungri answers by unzipping the older man’s pants. “Yes, I want to ride you, feel your cock even deeper inside of me.”

Seunghyun helps the younger man slide down his pants down to mid-thigh, and before Seunghyun is prepared, Seungri is already straddling him and lining up his cock and working to get the head of the older man’s cock inside. “Seungri, slow down.” 

“Hyung, I’m more than stretched enough. I don’t have to take it slow.” He pushes down further until he has half of Seunghyun’s cock inside of him.

“Give me some time to adjust. Otherwise, this will end too quickly.” Seunghyun feels a little embarrassed for admitting he might cum soon. He hasn’t had that ‘problem’ since being a teenager. Seungri stops moving, and the older man relaxes. 

Then Seungri smirks and Seunghyun knows he made a mistake thinking that Seungri understands. “Oh, really?” Seungri tightens around Seunghyun, making him moan. He grabs the younger man’s hips in hope to ground himself, and maybe control his boyfriend a bit. “Seungri, I mean it.” His voice sounds strained even to his own ears. 

Seungri doesn’t do it again but still has the smirk, that Seunghyun hates and loves at the same time, on his face. He can see that the younger man is feeling smug about making his hyung almost lose control, so he pinches both of Seungri’s nipples at the same time, causing the younger man’s face to go slack with pleasure. Seungri’s nipples have always been extra sensitive. 

The younger man gets the picture and doesn’t do anything for a minute, waiting for Seunghyun to signal he is ready. “You’re not too tired to ride me? Want me to help?” 

“No, I’m not that tired, just really relaxed.” Seungri leans down and kisses his boyfriend. “You ready for me to move now?” Seunghyun nods. 

“Let's see if all those squats have been worth it.” 

The younger man laughs. “They are definitely worth it if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten obsessed with my ass, and we wouldn’t have gotten together.” 

“It definitely helped.” Seungri slaps his boyfriend on the chest, pretending to be hurt. 

“There was always something different about the way I felt about you, I’m sure that falling in love with you was only a matter of time.” Seunghyun pulls the younger man down to kiss him again. Once Seungri breaks the kiss, he starts rotating his hips, slowly building up to bouncing up and down.

It’s a good thing Seungri has already cum once, because it feels incredible to feel his boyfriends cock so deep, and otherwise he was sure he would have cum really quickly. And that would be embarrassing after teasing Seunghyun about his ‘predicament’ earlier.

The younger man has his hands on Seunghyun’s shoulders to help him have enough leverage to quicken the pace. 

“Hyung, it feels so good, you’re in so deep. Touch me Seunghyun, make me cum.” 

Seunghyun immediately starts jerking off the younger man’s cock. “You’re close baby?” Seungri nods. “Me too. Even after taking four of my fingers, you’re still so tight.” 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to cum, Seungri been extra sensitive from his first orgasm and Seunghyun from being so worked up. 

It takes them a while to regain their breath, Seungri recovers first. And laughs when he looks at the older man. “Hyung, I might have ruined your shirt.” Seunghyun looks down at himself, Seungri’s cum is all over his shirt. 

“This is the second shirt I have to replace because of you.” Seungri looks confused. “Second?”

“Yeah, I ruined my shirt when we talked on the phone about me fingering you.” Seunghyun tries to look annoyed, but one side of his mouth keeps twitching up in a smile. “How is it my fault that you came all over your shirt, hyung. I can’t help being so sexy.” Seungri laughs.

Seunghyun slaps the younger man’s butt before making him get up. “Come on, sexy, let’s go shower before we fall asleep in this mess.”


	12. Wake-up call

Seunghyun and Seungri spend the next day together, enjoying each others company. Seunghyun wants to travel to Japan together, but Seungri is not sure if that’s a good idea. And so he brings it up the night before they have to leave.

“Hyung, are you sure you want to travel together? There will be people taking pictures at the airport. Yang will be angry if we cause a scandal.”

“I know, but I don’t care.”

“Seunghyun, I know you love me you don’t have to prove anything.” Seungri looks a bit sad, and the older man understands what Seungri is trying to say, without actually saying it.

“That wasn’t what I meant. I really don’t care what Yang thinks. I know we have to be careful in public, but us spending time together isn’t strange, and even if he gets angry, what is he going to do, he won’t separate us, I won’t let him.” 

“If you’re sure hyung.” 

“I’m sure. It’ll be fine. But if you’re uncomfortable we can travel separately. I don’t want to force you to do anything.” 

“It’s not that hyung. I’m just so used to being told to be careful about dating and meeting up with people. I know I wasn’t careful before, so I caused trouble for everyone.”

“Seungri, you were younger then, are people still on your case about that?”

Seungri nods. “Mainly Yang, Jiyong and Youngbae. I know they mean well, don’t want me to make more mistakes and create scandals. They worry I will get hurt by trusting the wrong people.”

“I get that, but you’re allowed to live your life, including dating. You were young, you made a few mistakes, and you apologised and grew.”

“I know, but I thought it was always better to hide it just in case. But maybe you’re right, I should relax a bit.” Seungri smiles at the older man. “And if something happens, I’ll just tell everyone to blame you.” The younger man jokes, making his boyfriend laugh. 

“I’ll gladly take the blame.” the older man leans in to kiss Seungri.

~~ 

The two Seunghyuns have to leave early in the morning to catch their flight. Seungri wakes up fine, Seunghyun on the other hand, does not and just falls asleep again after turning off the alarm. 

The younger man tries to shake him awake, but knows that it won’t work, and so gives up. Waking Seunghyun up was always a hassle. But now Seungri can do something that he is sure that will work. He gets under the blankets and starts pulling down the other man’s pyjama pants and underwear. 

Seunghyun mumbles something, but doesn’t push Seungri away or protests. So the younger man continues and takes the older man’s soft cock in his mouth. He starts out gently licking at a slow pace until he can feel Seunghyun twitch and grow in his mouth. When the other man is hard, Seungri starts bobbing his head, sucking lightly, while massaging the older man’s balls with one hand. 

It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun to wake up. The older man pulls the blanket off of the younger man. Seungri doesn’t pull off of the other man's cock, he just makes eye contact. “Seungri? What...?” 

Seungri pulls off and clears his throat. “The alarm went off, and you fell asleep again, so I thought that this might work to wake you up.” As soon as he is done talking he licks a long stripe from the base of Seunghyun’s cock to the tip and swirls his tongue around the tip, teasing the frenulum, making the older man buck slightly. 

“This definitely woke me up.” The older man’s voice is always gruff in the morning, but now it’s even more so from the arousal. Seunghyun’s voice has always been a turn on for Seungri, and when it’s extra rough, it makes it even better to the younger man. 

The younger man quickly takes Seunghyun’s hard cock into his mouth again, he doesn’t have the time to go slow, they don’t have too much time left before they have to get ready for the flight. He takes Seunghyun’s cock as deep as he can, pumping what he can’t fit in his mouth with his free hand. 

With the other hand, he trails lower, behind the older man’s balls to stimulate Seunghyun’s perineum. Seunghyun gasps out that he is close, so Seungri doubles his efforts. 

It doesn’t take long for the older man to cum down Seungri’s throat, the younger man swallows it all and only lets the other’s cock slip out of his mouth when it starts to soften. 

Seunghyun needs a moment to regain his breath. “Shit, Seungri. What brought this on?” Seungri smiles smugly seeing the older man is so affected by the blowjob. “Like I said, you fell asleep again, I tried to shake you awake, but that didn’t work. So I thought that I would try a different tactic. And it worked.” 

The older man chuckles. Seunghyun pulls Seungri up and kisses the younger man. “Best wake-up I ever had and I don’t think I have ever been this awake at 4.30 in the morning.” He can feel that Seungri is hard now the younger man is practically lying on top of him. “Let me return the favour.”

“I would love that hyung, but we don’t have the time, we need to shower and leave.” Seungri is pulling away from the older man and gets out of bed.

“I could suck you off in the shower, we could save time that way.”

Seungri thinks for a few seconds. “Come on then, there is no time to linger in bed if you want to do this.” Seungri laughs as Seunghyun quickly gets up out of bed, almost tripping over the pants pooling around his ankles. 

The younger man is dubious if showering together and a blowjob is a good idea, they really can’t afford to be late and miss the flight. But he is still aroused, so he’s not really thinking straight, and thinking about consequences if they are late. 

Seungri quickly turns the shower on while Seunghyun takes the rest of his pyjama off. When the older man joins Seungri, the younger man reaches up to kiss his boyfriend. 

Seunghyun breaks the kiss after a few seconds and drops down to his knees and takes the younger man’s hard cock in his mouth, and starts working it immediately without any teasing. 

Seungri is just really getting into it when the older man stops and pulls off of Seungri’s dick. “Hyung?” 

“We’re going to be late if you just stand there. Shower like usual, Seungri.”

Seungri doesn’t really understand why Seunghyun wants him to do that, the older man sometimes has a thing for Seungri following his ‘orders’. Which Seungri sometimes follows, and sometimes he doesn’t. 

Or, maybe Seunghyun genuinely thinks that it will save time. No matter the reason for the request, Seungri does what his boyfriend asks. 

It feels weird to be doing routine, mundane tasks while receiving a blowjob. It’s just a small change, but it makes the feeling of a mouth around his cock feel a bit different and more intense. Seungri is extra aware of what the older man is doing, even though he is also doing something else. 

The younger man brushes his teeth and washes his hair. Making sure to tilt his head back while rinsing out the shampoo, so it doesn’t get in Seunghyun’s mouth. 

Seungri’s sure he has not done either properly, but it’s just too hard to focus while he’s getting closer and closer to cumming. Seunghyun pulls off for a second. “Good boy. Are you getting close?” 

Seungri nods. The older man doesn’t often suck his boyfriend off, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just that Seungri prefers giving one more than receiving one, he loves the older man’s taste of, and the weight of Seunghyun’s cock on his tongue. 

The older man is really good at it though, and Seungri can’t get used to the sight of his hyung on his knees for him. Having those intense eyes on him while getting his dick sucked always makes him feel overwhelmed and cum more quickly than usual.

Seunghyun continues sucking Seungri off, making sure to pay extra attention to all of the younger man’s sensitive spots. Seungri grabs the older man’s hair, not to guide his boyfriend, but because he needs to hold on to something. Seungri gasps out that he is going to cum, and Seunghyun swallows everything. The older man slowly pulls off and licks his lips, like he just drank a fantastic wine and not Seungri’s cum. 

Seungri’s cock twitches in arousal at the sight. If the younger man had still been 18 years old, he would have gotten hard again. 

After a few seconds of basking in the afterglow, Seungri pulls the older man up and helps Seunghyun shower.

They barely make it to the plane on time. Seungri’s manager is giving him strange looks, puzzling the younger man, until Seunghyun points out that Seungri is wearing his shirt inside out. Seungri was in too much of a rush to look at what he was putting on. 

 

~~

“So you two lovebirds have a good Christmas? You’re both practically glowing.” Youngbae can’t keep the smile off his face when he sees the two Seunghyuns walk in together. Seungri actually blushes at the remark and moves closer to Seunghyun. The older man smiles and puts his arm around Seungri’s waist. 

“We had a great time together.” Seungri nods his agreement. “Did you know that Seungri is an excellent cook? He made a wonderful dinner for us.” 

“Really? I didn’t know you could cook that well, Seungri. Your cooking in the dorm was not that great from what I remember. Are you sure it’s not your love for him making everything taste good?” Youngbae laughs.

“I learned to cook! Did none of you watch my cooking show?” Seungri pouts. 

The dancer has to think for a few seconds to remember what the younger man is thinking about. “Oh, you mean the Japanese one?” Seungri nods. “I’m sorry maknae, I didn’t get the chance to watch it.” 

“It’s fine, hyung. Seunghyun didn’t watch it either.” The younger man tries to look hurt, but he can’t help but smile a little, he’s just joking around. 

Seunghyun suddenly pulls out his phone and practically shoves it in Youngbae’s face. “Seungri got me this painting for Christmas. Isn’t it great!” 

Youngbae takes the older man’s phone and looks at the picture. “Oh, that’s a nice painting.” Seunghyun is almost bouncing on his feet in excitement. “Seungri commisioned it. It’s from the artist who made the art for the restaurant we had our first date in.”

Youngbae looks over at the maknae. “That’s a really thoughtful gift Seungri.” Seunghyun shows a dozen more pictures of the painting to the dancer, explaining different things about the painting. 

Jiyong walks in just as Youngbae is thinking of how to change the subject. The dancer doesn’t mind listening to Seunghyun talk about art, but sometimes it can get tiring.

Seunghyun hurries over to the leader. “Ji, you have to see the painting Seungri got me for Christmas.” Jiyong looks bewildered at the older man’s energy, it’s still somewhat early, and Seunghyun is usually not this awake in the morning. 

Seungri has gone off to do something else, because when Seunghyun starts talking about art or chairs, it could take hours for him to stop. Youngbae moves over to the younger man. “So what did hyung get you, Seungri?”

“He gave me a key to his house.” Seungri smiles widely. 

Youngbae looks confused for a second. 

“Seunghyun wants me to be able to come over whenever I want, even if he’s not home, so he gave me the key to his house. And he got me an office at his place so I can work there. But it’s not finished yet, so I will get to see it later.” Seungri can’t help but look happy, he knows it’s special that Seunghyun is letting someone freely into his home, only his mother has a key. And Seungri now.

By the look on Youngbae’s face, he knows it’s special too. “That’s a great gift. I’m glad hyung trusts you, he has needed that for a long time. And I’m glad it’s you that can provide support for him.” 

“Thanks, hyung, that means a lot to me.”

When Daesung meets up with them, he receives the same treatment from the oldest hyung and is subjected to dozens of pictures of Seunghyun’s latest addition to his art collection. 

~~

During a break during rehearsals, Jiyong walks over to Seungri. “So, I heard you had a great Christmas? Since when can you cook?”

Just as Seungri is about to answer, Daesung walks over. “I’m guessing since he did a cooking show in Japan.” The younger man looks up in surprise. “You watched the show?”

Daesung laughs. “Of course I did. I try to watch all of your stuff. I might not show it all the time, but I am a fan of yours.” Seungri smiles at the other, happy that somewhat had watched it. 

“Really?! Thank you hyung. Seunghyun and Youngbae didn’t watch any of it, and I guess neither did Jiyong-hyung. You’re the only one.” Seungri can’t help but overact all cutesy. And strangely enough, it always works on Daesung. The two youngest talk and play back and forth for a while.

Jiyong can only shake his head at the two younger men, sometimes they still act like they did when they were trainees. He pretends like he finds it ‘annoying’, but the leader finds it cute, how happy and almost carefree the two can act. And sometimes wishes he could do the same. 

When Daesung leaves to get some water, Jiyong waves to get Seungri’s attention again.

“So, you and Seunghyun have kind of taken the next step, huh?” Seunghyun had told Jiyong about giving Seungri the key to his house. Seungri nods, he seems slightly worried about what the leader thinks. “That’s fantastic, Seungri. You really make Seunghyun happy, he very rarely lets people in like this.” 

The younger man nods again. “He makes me really happy too.”

Youngbae calls out to them that the break is over.


	13. Share the chair

The last leg of the tour goes well, the fans and the group enjoy it. YG throws a party since everything went so well, and Bigbang sold even more tickets than the last Japanese tour. 

Everyone on the staff and the band are there, and Yang has said he would also be there himself, and Seungri is nervous about meeting Yang, he always sees through everything the younger man does and thinks. And the maknae is pretty sure that Yang isn’t going to be happy with his relationship with Seunghyun. 

He knows that Seunghyun will be there with him and support him. But the younger man is still not looking forward to be facing the CEO’s wrath, when or hopefully if, Yang doesn’t agree with his relationship with Seunghyun.

Seunghyun can understand why. Yang has always been more critical of everything the maknae does. But as Seunghyun had said before, he doesn’t want to hide his relationship with Seungri. Consequences be damned, he loves Seungri too much to not share their relationship, at least with people he trusts. 

During the meal, Yang is seated at the same table as the members and has been keeping an eye on the two Seunghyuns. The elder Seunghyun has been behaving pretty well, but he has been quite touchy with Seungri, holding his hand, and whispering in the younger man’s ear. Seungri is more subdued in his behaviour but accepts all touches freely. 

Eventually, the CEO is getting annoyed at the, in his eyes, weird behaviour between the two Seunghyuns. “What are you two doing? You’re not rookies anymore, why are you acting out, do you want attention or something?”

Seungri looks down at the table, he knew the question was coming. Seunghyun, on the other hand, looks the older man in the eye. “We’re dating, so I don’t think we’re doing anything strange.”

Yang just sniffs and looks at the two men for a few seconds, before turning away to talk to someone else. The rest of the night he doesn’t say much to either of them. But nothing else happens, and everyone has a good time. 

Seunghyun takes Seungri to his home, the younger man has a few days off, and they want to spend time together. Seungri’s office is done, and the younger man doesn’t know yet, so Seunghyun wants to surprise him. He had planned to show it tonight, but Seunghyun is feeling nervous, maybe Seungri won’t like it. So he is putting it off until tomorrow, he might feel better then. 

Once they are at Seunghyun’s home, Seungri sighs heavily and plops down on the couch. “Well, Yang could have taken ‘us’ a lot worse. I wonder if he just needs time to process it and is going to call us to his office in a few days to chew us out.”

The older man sits down next to his boyfriend. “Maybe, we’ll see.” Not long after both their phones go off at the same time. Seunghyun checks his phone. “Or maybe not. Check your phone.” Seungri looks surprised but opens the message. 

It’s a message from the CEO that says that ‘whatever it is their doing, just don’t cause trouble.’ 

“I was not expecting this to be honest. But I’m glad.” Seunghyun nods in agreement and pulls Seungri closer to him to hug him and turns the tv on. 

~~

The next morning Seunghyun gets woken up by Seungri jumping on him. 

“Seungri, what the fuck. Get off of me.” The older man does not like to be woken up this early, and this wildly. So Seunghyun in a bad mood now. 

“The office is finished! Why didn’t you tell me, hyung?”

Seunghyun sighs in annoyance and rubs his eyes. “Because I wanted to show it to you today as a surprise.”

“Oh.” The younger man’s enthusiastic expression falls. “I ruined your plans. I’m sorry hyung... I was just too curious.”

Seunghyun is still a bit ticked off about being woken up so roughly, but seeing Seungri’s face fall for real, makes some of his annoyance go away. He always had trouble staying angry at the maknae. 

“It’s fine baby. It’s not that much of a big deal, I could have told you yesterday. Now come back to bed, it’s still early. I’ll show you around in the afternoon.” Seunghyun pulls back the blanket and holds out his arm to make room for the younger man to cuddle up to him. Which the younger man does happily, it’s not often that they get to sleep in. 

~~ 

When Seunghyun wakes up a few hours later, he notices that Seungri is not in bed. He gets up to check where the younger man has gone. He finds Seungri in the kitchen, cooking something. The older man walks up behind his boyfriend and looks over the shorter man’s shoulder to see what he is making. 

“Oh hyung, you’re awake. Why don’t you go and sit down at the table, lunch is about finished.”

“I don’t know, I like where I am right now.” Seunghyun pushes his hips against Seungri, letting the younger man feel he is half hard. 

Seungri chuckles. “Don’t you want to show me the office later? I’m sure you picked out a great chair, maybe we can ~test~ how good it is. So I need food for enough energy.” Seungri grinds against the older man, not that the younger man needed to do that to make his message clear. His tone alone was enough to let the older man know what he meant. 

“Fine, you tease. We’ll eat first.

After lunch, Seungri tells the older man to take a shower while he clears the table. 

“You don’t want to take a shower together?” 

“I already took a shower, hyung.” The older man huffs, he really likes showering together with his boyfriend. It's not something he had ever been into, he used to feel too bare and would feel uncomfortable. But not with Seungri. 

~~ 

Seunghyun takes the younger man to the office. “How much did you see already?” It was his own fault for not closing the door, and putting it off, but he does feel a little disappointed that he couldn’t surprise the younger man. 

“Not that much, I saw that the door was open so I peeked inside, when I saw that it looked finished, I went to wake you up. And I didn’t turn the lights on.”

Seunghyun opens the door and turns on the light, and Seungri is surprised at what he sees. He thought that Seunghyun had just made a basic office, with a desk, a fancy chair and maybe some art. The desk and chair had been the only thing he had actually seen.

But Seunghyun had gone all out with an expensive looking computer, a big screen, good quality speakers, and some equipment that looked he could even work on his or his DJ’s music on. Of course, there was also some art, and everything in the room fit well together.

“Do you like it?”

Seungri is quiet for a few seconds, and Seunghyun is getting nervous, he had wanted to do everything properly, make sure that Seungri would have everything to work here and not have to go to the YG building to do more work. 

But maybe he had done too much and overwhelmed the younger man. Or perhaps he is putting too much pressure on Seungri man to stay over more often, and Seungri doesn’t want to spend that much time with the older man. 

“You don’t like it, do you.”

“No! I do! I just... hyung, this is amazing. I don’t know what to say...”

Seunghyun smiles in relief. “I’m glad you like it. I hope you’ll have everything you need. Let me know if you’re missing something.”

“This is more than I could ever want. I don’t think I have ever had an office this nice. Thank you, Seunghyun.” Seungri pulls the other man down and kisses him gently.

“Let me show you around.” Seunghyun takes Seungri by the hand and pulls him over to the various items and electronics, explaining what they are, to his limited knowledge that is. Seunghyun was never that into electronics like computers and smartphones. He just had his manager hire a professional. 

“And here we have the chair I picked out for you, I could tell you who the designer is, but I’m sure you don’t know about them.” Seunghyun teases his boyfriend a little, even if he had told Seungri about the designer before, the younger man would most likely have forgotten their name. If Seungri hasn’t met the person in real life, he is not going to remember their name. 

Seungri pulls the chair a little away from the desk and sits in it. It’s not a standard desk chair, it’s wider, like a living room chair. “Oh, this is very comfortable, this will definitely be great for a long day. It has a nice fabric too.”

The older man smiles, happy that Seungri likes the chair. “It’s made from a material that will help be comfortable for a long time, like a mattress. Also, the material regulates heat, so the seat will never become too warm.”

Seungri gets up from the chair. “Go take a seat, hyung. Let’s test how comfortable this chair is.” 

The older man quickly sits down, pulls Seungri on his lap and kisses the other hard. 

After kissing for a few minutes, Seungri stands up and starts taking off his clothes. Seunghyun is about to unzip his pants when he suddenly remembers that they don’t have lube here. “Did you bring lube? I forgot.”

Seungri smiles and grabs something out of his pants pocket. “Yeah, I grabbed it after I showered.”

The younger man, now naked, gets back onto Seunghyun’s lap. The chair is big enough that he can comfortably sit on the other’s lap and the backrest is high enough for him to hold onto while moving. 

Seunghyun takes the lube from the younger man and prepares Seungri. Just as usual he takes his time, Seunghyun likes the way Seungri sounds when he begs for more. 

It doesn’t take long for Seungri to become impatient and try to push back on the older man’s fingers. Seunghyun ignores the ‘request’ and continues at his own pace, keeping his eyes on the younger man’s face. He doesn’t want to miss any reactions. 

“Hyung, stop teasing. You know you don’t have to go this slow.”

“I know, but I want to. I like it slow.”

Seungri huffs and tries not to complain more, he knows the older man is just going to be even slower if he does. For a few seconds, Seungri doesn’t do anything, just lets Seunghyun touch him. 

But the older man should know by now that Seungri doesn’t give up easily and can be just a big a tease as himself. The younger man unzips Seunghyun’s pants and takes the others half-hard cock out, spreads the pre-cum at the head and starts slowly jerking it off. 

Once Seunghyun is hard, Seungri starts working it a bit faster. He touches the older man’s sensitive spots and favourite places, and Seunghyun is getting distracted. 

He knows he can’t keep up the teasing for forever, but he never backs down from a challenge and starts sucking on one of the younger man’s nipples. Seunghyun knows that Seungri loves having his nipples played with. 

Seungri can’t help but beg for the older man to do more. “Seunghyun please, fuck me. I need you inside of me.” 

Seunghyun doesn’t say anything, and for a few seconds, he keeps fingering the younger man. But before Seungri gets too frustrated Seunghyun pulls out his fingers and puts lube on his cock. 

The older man grabs Seungri’s hip, pulling the younger man down slightly, and lines himself up with his other hand and starts to push up to enter his boyfriend. But Seungri stops him as soon as he has the head in, and grabs Seunghyun’s hands and pushes them against the armrests and holds them there. 

“Seungri?” Seunghyun is confused.

“You teased me enough, ~hyung~. I~ want to set the pace now.”

Seunghyun tests the grip, he could get free if he really tried, but he doesn’t want to. Seungri doesn’t often use his strength like this, and although Seunghyun would never say it out loud, he finds it hot when the younger man shows how strong he is. Especially since Seungri started with Jiu-Jitsu. 

So he lets the younger man take the lead. Seunghyun expects Seungri to set a quick pace, but to his surprise, Seungri takes it slow, very slow. 

After a few minutes Seunghyun gets impatient and tries to buck up into the younger man. But Seungri just sinks down all the way and stays there, barely moving his hips, only lightly tensing and relaxing his muscles.

“So impatient, hyung.” Seungri smiles smugly. Seunghyun huffs, but doesn’t say anything, he just glares at the younger man. Making Seungri laugh. 

Seungri continues the slow pace, Seunghyun can see Seungri’s cock leak, but the younger man doesn’t seem to even think about touching himself. 

Eventually, Seungri does speed up, and Seunghyun has to hold back a sigh of relief. It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun to get close, and by the look of Seungri, he is getting close too. 

But before either can cum, Seungri slows down again, frustrating the older man. Seunghyun groans out the younger man’s name.

“What’s wrong? I thought you like it slow?” Seungri is showing more patience than Seunghyun would have imagined. Seunghyun really thought that he could outwait the younger man. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Seungri has the upper hand now. If Seunghyun admits that he can’t take it anymore, he will never hear the end of it. 

When Seungri does the same thing, speeding up and then slowing down when they get close, the older man snaps. He forcefully pulls his hands free and stands up, throwing Seungri on the desk, and enters him again.

He sets a fast pace, by the look on Seungri’s face, this is just what he was waiting for. Seunghyun shouldn’t be surprised that Seungri had been planning for this reaction, but he is. “You wanted me to do this.” Seungri smiles smugly. The younger man tries to say something, but Seunghyun thrusts hard enough to shut him up. 

The younger man starts touching himself, the wait must have made him more sensitive, as it doesn’t take long for him to cum hard. Seunghyun follows him pretty quickly and cums inside the younger man.

Both are breathing hard, and Seunghyun falls back into the chair, suddenly feeling tired. After a few deep breaths, Seungri sits up and gets off of the desk, leaning against it with trembling legs. Seunghyun pulls the younger man onto his lap again. 

“I’m sure that every time I’m sitting in this chair, I’m going to think about you fucking me. That’s going to make business meetings more interesting.”


	14. Crazy thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update the story. I got really sick and I'm also testing a new form of morphine and we're are slowly building up the dose without having me experience too many side effects. I'm just dealing with sleepiness and 'brain fog' at the moment. The next chapter should be the last one as I am running out of ideas for this story ^^" But I do have some ideas for Topri fics that didn't fit in this one.

Seungri thinks he might be going crazy; he has been losing clothes the last few weeks. He felt that he might have been getting more forgetful, and too busy to pay enough attention. But this time the maknae is sure about what clothes he had brought over to Seunghyun’s house.  The younger man had even taken a picture of the clothes, to be absolutely sure this time. 

Seunghyun has never been that interested in the younger man’s clothes, and most wouldn’t fit him anyway since the older man is taller than him. So, Seungri doesn’t think that his boyfriend was ‘stealing’ his clothes. And as far as he knew, no one else had been over either. 

After a few weeks of being sure his clothes are disappearing, Seungri knows he has to ask Seunghyun if he knows something. 

To the younger man’s surprise, his boyfriend does know what is happening. 

“I put them away.” The older man answers with a tone that says that for him, it’s the most logical thing in the world. 

“What? Why have you been putting them away? You know I always take my things back. I know you don’t like it messy.”

Seunghyun sighs in annoyance. “Why are you making this into a big deal?” The older man seems to be getting defensive, confusing Seungri even more.

“A big deal? I thought I was going crazy by thinking that I have forgotten what clothes I brought over. You could have told me that my clothes were bothering you...”

“That’s not it. I put them in the closet in the bedroom. I have made room so you can put your clothes there.”

“Why? I usually don’t stay that long enough to wash them here-- Oh.” Seungri is silent for a few seconds, finally getting what the older man has been thinking. “It’s because you want me...”

Seunghyun nods and is unable to hold the younger man’s gaze. 

“I seriously thought I was getting dementia or something, thinking I was not remembering what clothes I had brought with me, or wore the day before.” 

“I thought that you would understand.”

“Hyung, you could have just told me. Did you think I wouldn’t want to?” Seungri frowns, he is a bit upset that Seunghyun had not been upfront about what he wanted.

The older man shrugs and stays silent for a few seconds. He had been afraid of Seungri turning him down, but seeing the younger man hurt because of that was worse. “I hoped that giving you hints would make it clear that I want you around more without pressuring you to say yes.”

“I love you, Seunghyun. Please don’t be afraid of asking anything, even asking me to give you some space. I just didn’t stay too long because I know you like being alone. Not because I don’t want to spend more time with you.” Seungri pulls the older man closer and kisses him gently.

Seunghyun smiles in relief at the younger man’s words and nods in agreement. 

~~

Over the next few weeks, Seungri stays over for longer periods of time than before. Before, the younger man wouldn’t stay at Seunghyun’s house for three or four days at most. Now the maknae has stayed over for a bit more than a week, and Seunghyun has been loving having his boyfriend over. 

The younger man isn’t over at the moment, he has a meeting about expanding his restaurant in other countries, but Seungri had texted Seunghyun that he will be back in a few hours. So the older man has been waiting, feel somewhat emotional and nostalgic tonight and lets his thoughts drift. His upcoming enlist is growing nearer, and it’s making him think about everything that has been happening between him and Seungri.

The older man likes knowing that Seungri will be there when he comes home. That he isn’t coming back to an empty house. 

Before, he dislikes having someone ‘waiting’ for him. After spending the day being forced to be social and to behave a certain way as not to disappoint the people around him, he would feel stressed out thinking that the person waiting would also have expectations of him. 

He always feared that they would want him to act happy and spent time together talking or going out and doing something, and Seunghyun always feels bad if he has to let someone down, even if the older man is feeling tired and just wants to be alone. 

But Seungri doesn’t expect anything like that, he justs greets the older man and continues doing what he was doing before. If Seunghyun wants to be alone, Seungri lets him, if Seunghyun wants to drink some wine together and talk about their days, Seungri joins him.

Of course, the younger man isn’t around all day every day. Or does whatever Seunghyun wants. He is very busy with his many businesses and activities and has his own likes and friends outside of Seunghyun. 

Sometimes Seunghyun worries about the younger man, now that he sees Seungri more frequently outside of touring, he can see that the younger man is rarely ever sleeping enough. At least Seunghyuun knows that Seungri is eating, because most meetings involve food these days. 

Seunghyun has always wanted to take care of the maknae, but could never do enough because of time restraints and because there was a time where Seungri didn’t want anyone’s help because he thought he could do everything himself and that only he knew what was good for him. At the time the younger man felt that the others in the group were only criticizing him because they thought that he was too young to know anything. 

When the younger man had wisened up a few years later, he understood that that was never their intention and had started working on bettering his friendship with the other members again. It worked with the others, but he and Seunghyun had stayed awkward around each other. 

Whenever Seunghyun tried to speak with Seungri, it would end with him lecturing or arguing with the younger man. He would apologise later, but it made it difficult to get back to the friendship they had before. 

But they both kept trying, sometimes Seunghyun wonders why he tried so hard, he never tried that hard for anyone else. But looking back, he thinks he did because he already had feelings for the younger man. 

Knowing that they could have had more time together if he had just looked deeper into his feelings for Seungri and at Seungri’s behaviour at the time, makes him feel even more desperate at his enlistment. 

They haven’t spoken about it much because Seunghyun doesn’t want to think about it, he knows they have to discuss it eventually, but it makes him feel panicked.  

Seungri has been so understanding about it, he never mentions it and waits for the older man to be ready to talk about it. The younger man is understanding about everything, to the point that Seunghyun almost feels guilty. But instead of letting himself feel that way, he puts in extra effort into taking care of the younger man, making sure that their relationship was never onesided. 

Seunghyun likes that he can now support Seungri after a hard day, listen to the younger man’s worries. He massages Seungri’s always tense shoulders whenever he can, and draw him a nice hot bath before sending him to bed. 

Although sometimes the, in the beginning, innocent massage, turns into sex, as it reminds them of their first time sleeping together. It might tire Seungri out more, but it does help persuade him to not check his emails, so Seunghyun doesn’t feel too bad about it when Seungri needs a second cup of coffee the next morning. 

And today is one of those days that makes Seunghyun worry about the younger man’s health. Seungri had gotten up before it was even light outside, and it was after 10 at night already. And knowing Seungri, he hadn’t taken a break today. 

Just like the last few days. Seunghyun is sure that if they hadn’t been together, Seungri wouldn’t have gone home to sleep, but would have gone to one of his DJ’s sets in a club and continue working the next day while only taking a nap. 

Luckily Seungri has taken three days off the next week, he said he had something planned for the two of them. Seunghyun is expecting it has something to do with Valentine's day, but with Seungri, you can never be sure. 


	15. A not so ruined date

_Note: I'm really sorry that it took me this **insanely** long to update the story >.< With a death and multiple emergency health issues in the family, it has been a really stressful time. And in combination with my morphine patches and Oxycodone, that make me sleepy, caused a bit of a writer's block. (i have a bone condition that has damaged my spine, causing a lot of pain) _  
  
_Things are looking better for my grandparents and my body is adjusting to the pain medication, so I'm feeling a lot better. So I'm able to write more now._  
  
_Thank you for still being interested in the story, for the kudos and comment. I hope you aren't disappointed in the chapter >.<  About a third of the next chapter is done. It was supposed to be one long chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting even longer --" So the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. _

 ------

Seunghyun had been right about Seungri’s plans, the younger man had told him to dress nicely for a Valentine's dinner. But that was all Seungri was willing to tell him, the rest was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Seungri isn’t telling him where they are going and Seunghyun doesn’t recognize the surroundings until they stop. They are at the restaurant where they had their ‘first date’.  
  
The younger man has rented out the whole restaurant so they can have complete privacy. Candles light the restaurant, and flowers decorate the entire room. It’s such a ‘Seungri action’, it might be over the top, but when Seungri doesn’t know how to express his feelings, he buys expensive things for those he loves. So, instead of getting annoyed at Seungri ‘showing off his wealth’ like he used to do, he smiles at the gesture, understanding what the younger man is trying to show.  
  
Once they sit down at a table, Seunghyun can’t help but notice that the younger man seems fidgety and a bit distracted. At first, the older man thinks that maybe Seungri is nervous whether his date is liking what he has planned for tonight. So, Seunghyun thanks and compliments the younger man for his thoughtfulness.  
  
Renting the whole restaurant must have been expensive and taken a lot of convincing for the owner to agree to it, considering that they most likely would have been booked full for Valentines otherwise.  
  
Seungri smiles and says that it was nothing, the conversation goes a bit smoother after that, the younger man talks more, but still doesn’t seem like he is his usual self. The younger man is going to the bathroom more often than usual, which surprises Seunghyun as the younger man never seemed to have a nervous bladder. And he isn’t drinking enough to need to go that often. Although he doesn’t look sick, he seems to be eating slower and less than usual.  
  
When Seunghyun asks if the younger man is alright, Seungri answers that he is fine and changes the subject And Seunghyun wants to believe him; they haven’t held back anything from the other for a long time now, so Seunghyun isn’t **too** worried that something is going on.  
  
Seungri would have told him about it if it was, Seunghyun is sure of that. Maybe the younger man is busier than he had expected and feels guilty for having to cut short their few days off together and isn’t sure how to bring it up to Seunghyun.  
  
The older man tries to enjoy the rest of the dinner and his boyfriend's company and not worry too much right now. He can talk to Seungri when they’re back at the older man’s apartment.  
  
During the ride home, Seunghyun notices that Seungri seems to be sweating, wiping off the sweat off of his forehead. And the older man is getting worried again. Maybe the younger man **is** sick.  
  
“Seungri, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do you have a fever?”  
  
Seungri shakes his head.  
  
“Then what’s wrong?” He tries to get Seungri to look at him, but the younger man jerks away.  
  
“Don’t worry hyung. It’s nothing.”  
  
Seunghyun reaches for the younger man again but then notices that the taxi driver is giving them a strange look, so Seunghyun drops it, for now. Even though he is angry at the way the younger man waved away his concern when clearly, something is going on. But getting into a fight in a taxi won’t be a good thing, they don’t need a scandal. He gives Seungri a look that makes it clear that the conversation isn’t over yet.  
  
Once they are home, Seunghyun pushes the younger man inside in anger and slams the door closed. Before the younger man can ask what his deal is, the older man angrily asks what’s going on.  
  
“You have been acting weird the whole night; something is going on. Don’t brush me away and say nothing is wrong, just fucking tell me what’s going on, Seunghyun!”  
  
The younger man flinches at the other man’s use of his given name, and how angry Seunghyun is. “I’m wearing a buttplug, okay!”  
  
Seunghyun’s face shows his confusion. “Buttplug? What are you talking about?”  
  
Seungri sighs and answers in a quiet voice. “You kept mention that it would be hot to have me filled all the time and keep your cum inside of me. I wanted to do that for you, so I bought a buttplug. I prepared myself earlier today so that I could surprise you after dinner. I had hoped that you would have liked it”  
  
“What? You have it in **now**?”  
  
“Yes. I underestimated how much I would be feeling it, so that’s why I was feeling out of it.” The younger man looks away, saying it out loud makes him feel vulnerable. It’s the first time he had done something like this and the possibility that Seunghyun doesn’t like it makes him insecure.  
  
“What? I can’t believe that you wore a sex toy out in public. What if someone had noticed! How would we explain **that**? We are already taking a big risk going out on Valentine's day, did you even think of the consequences!” Seunghyun’s anger has returned, he can’t believe the younger man would act so irresponsibly in public.  
  
Now Seungri is getting a bit angry too. “How would anyone notice, it’s inside of me! We were the only guests at the restaurant. Even if someone thought something was wrong, no one would think it’s because of a plug. I’m not **that** careless, Seunghyun!”  
  
The younger man tries to turn away from Seunghyun, but the older man grabs his arm.  
  
“Jesus Seungri, what were you thinking! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“I just wanted to surprise you... I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how to bring something like that up...” Seungri grabs his hair in frustration, the sensation distracting him for a second before he continues. “You don’t like it, I get it. Let’s just forget about this whole thing.”  
  
Before Seunghyun can respond to that, Seungri walks further into the house, frustrated that his surprise was a big fail and that the night has ended in a fight. He feels hurt that Seunghyun got angry that quickly, he doesn't understand how him acting a bit off is making Seunghyun angry.  
  
If something were actually wrong, he would have told his boyfriend, and he thought that Seunghyun knew that he wouldn’t keep something serious a secret.  
  
For a second he thinks about going back to his own apartment, he **really** hates fighting with the older man and wants to get as far away from the situation as possible.  
  
But that would only make things worse. If Seungri left now, they would both be too stubborn to contact the other first, and then feel guilty for not apologizing and feeling too awkward because too much time would have passed to bring the subject up again.  
  
Understandably, Seungri he has enough of the plug inside of him and goes upstairs to take it out and then go to bed. Hopefully, they will have a fresh start tomorrow morning and talk about the night when they have both calmed down.  
  
Once upstairs he grabs some pajama pants and enters the bathroom to take out the plug and change. No way he is going to risk Seunghyun walking in on him taking the toy out or even seeing the thing after their fight. He feels shitty enough as it is.  
  
Seungri thought he had grown and matured a lot in the last few years, and that Seunghyun saw that too. If he hadn’t, Seungri’s pretty sure that Seunghyun wouldn’t have wanted to be with him. He thought that the older man saw him as an equal and that any mistakes he made in the past were in the past.  
  
Finding out that Seunghyun **doesn’t** see it like that, hurts, a lot. He has been trying really hard to be a good boyfriend and to be someone Seunghyun can be proud of. The younger man feels like he hasn’t been careless with their relationship even once because he knows that Seungyun values his privacy and wants to keep their relationship out of the spotlight.  
  
The older man had told him that he doesn’t mind sharing some things with the public, but he isn’t willing to share Seungri with them. At the time it had felt really romantic.  
  
If anyone was risking people finding out, it was the older man, with all the touching he does in public, even in front of strangers. They’re lucky people think that Seunghyun holding Seungri’s hand or waist, or other touches regular friends wouldn’t do, is just something the older man does because he is a bit eccentric, and not because they are in a relationship.  
  
Seungri sees himself in the mirror and sees that he looks as sad as he feels. They rarely fight, haven’t in months, and fighting about something stupid like this, makes Seungri feel dejected.  
  
They don’t have a lot of time to spend together, it had been a hassle to make sure they were both free today. Seungri wanted to do something special for the other, and he had hoped that Seunghyun would have been turned on by the idea.  
  
Their sex life has never been dull, and neither felt unsatisfied, as far as Seungri knows. But Seunghyun had always seemed to have a kinky side, and Seungri himself isn’t against trying new things. So something as simple as a buttplug seemed like a good place to start. That turned out to be wrong.  
  
Seungri is so lost in his thoughts that he hasn’t heard the other man enter the bedroom attached to the bathroom he is in, until the older man is knocking on the door. “Seungri, please come out.”  
  
Seungri looks up startled at the noise.  
  
“Hyung? Is there something wrong?” In his surprise, he forgets, for a few seconds, that he is angry.  
  
“Open the door. I want to talk.”  
  
Seungri pulls up his pants and opens the door, **now** Seunghyun wants to talk?!  
  
“Why? You made it clear you’re angry at me, being all **irresponsible**. If you think that little of me, even after all this time, I don’t want to talk.” He can’t help but cross his arms.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that it wasn’t fair. Let’s talk, please.”  
  
The younger man looks like he doubts the other man’s words, but with Seunghyun, you never know what he’s truly thinking, and maybe he wants to apologize. Also, Seungri doesn’t want to start fighting again, so he’s willing to hear the older man out. He nods and pushes past Seunghyun to stand in the middle of the bedroom.  
  
Usually, after arguing or fighting, the younger man would explain his side, how he felt or what he had been trying to do or say. No matter what happened, who had started the argument, or what they had argued about, he would always initiate a conversation, so that Seunghyun would feel more comfortable talking. But this time he is waiting for the other man to make the first move, the older man started an unnecessary and mostly one-sided fight.    
  
Seunghyun seems to get that, so he gently grabs Seungri’s hand and pulls him to the bed and asks the younger man to sit down. After a second of hesitation, Seungri slowly sits down. Seunghyun misses the slight grimace on the other’s face, as he kneels down in front of the younger man at the same time.  
  
He puts his hands on the other’s thighs and starts massaging them when Seungri doesn’t pull away from his touch.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t risk people finding out about us. I just blurted out the worst thing in my head. I was concerned that something was wrong and I felt that you brushed off my concern. And that made me angry. Finding out it was all because of a sex toy, and that you were wearing it in public made me paranoid. I’m sorry for getting angry at you; I should trust that you would tell me if something was wrong and not have accused you of things. I know it doesn’t make it better, but I didn’t mean what I said.”  
  
Seungri knows that Seunghyun didn’t mean to hurt him, the older man never does. But his words still did. When he makes eye contact with the older man, he can see that Seunghyun is genuinely sorry, his eyes always betray his true feelings. And so, Seungri knows that the older man truly means his apology.  
  
“I know, hyung. It’s okay.” He tries not to let his disappointment and hurt show anymore and enjoy the rest of the time they have; maybe the night isn’t completely ruined. “Let’s just forget about it; it was a stupid idea anyway. You were right; I should have thought it through more and not use it in public. And I should have asked you first. Don’t worry; I’ll throw it away in the morning.”  
  
Seunghyun touches Seungri’s face with his hand and kisses him. “It’s not a stupid idea. I overreacted.” After a few seconds pause, he continues. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
The younger man nods. “Yeah hyung. I’m fine. Why are you asking?”  
  
“You were in the bathroom for quite a while.”  
  
Seungri looks surprised. “How long was I in there?”  
  
“At least 20 minutes.”  
  
“Oh, I hadn’t noticed. Sorry, hyung.”  
  
Seunghyun shakes his head. “It’s okay.” And kisses the younger man again. He feels it would be best to get into it. He doesn’t want Seungri to know that, while the younger man was in the bathroom, Seunghyun had been pacing back and forth in the hallway in front of the bedroom door.  
  
Seunghyun had been agitated and unsure about what to do. The older man was afraid that Seungri would leave him because he had gotten angry at the younger man for something, that he now finds, stupid.  
  
He had gotten angry because he had been worried. And also because he felt insecure about their relationship. Seunghyun had felt distressed that maybe he didn't satisfy the younger man in bed, or that he was too dull, and that that was the reason Seungri was wearing a buttplug.  
  
Hearing that the younger man got one because he wanted to fulfill one of Seunghyun’s ‘dirty’ fantasies, that he only thought of during sex, had made him embarrassed. And when he feels embarrassed he always hides it by getting angry.  
  
And that isn’t fair to his boyfriend. Seungri hadn’t been the one in the wrong.  
  
When Seunghyun didn’t hear any sounds coming from the room, he felt a bit relieved that Seungri wasn’t packing his bags to leave. Maybe Seunghyun could fix this. He never wants Seungri to think that the older man doesn’t want to be with him, not after his big mistake months ago. So he knows he has to do something and get out of his comfort zone and work on being a good boyfriend.  
  
After a few deep breaths, he enters the bedroom, mentally prepared to see an upset Seungri. When Seungyun sees that Seungri is in the bathroom, and no sound coming from that room either, he gets concerned. Maybe he had hurt Seungri more than he thought, and that thought makes him knock on the door and to ask Seungri to come out.  
  
“I didn’t mean to worry you, hyung. I just lost track of time.” Seungri’s voice startles him out of his thoughts.  
  
Seunghyun huffs out a breath. “Who said I was worried.” He smiles at the younger man, making sure that Seungri knows he is joking.  
  
The younger man pushes his shoulder while he laughs. “Your face did. You know you can’t hide your thoughts from me.”  
  
The two kiss again. “I know, and I want it that way. I love you Seungri.”  
  
Seeing the younger man’s face light up and smile widely makes Seunghyun fall in love all over again.  
  
“I love you too, Seunghyun.”


	16. Like the first time

After a few seconds of enjoying each other's closeness, Seunghyun decides that the night might be salvageable. Seungri had gotten something special for him, and he doesn’t want that to go to waste and disappoint Seungri more. And he knows that if he doesn’t ask now, he will never get the courage to ask Seungri about it again.  
  
“I know I killed the mood, but if you’re feeling up to it, maybe you can still show me what you had in mind?”  
  
Seungri looks at the older man in surprise.  
  
“I would like to see; you put in a lot of effort, so, I’m curious.”  
  
Seungri seems hesitant. “Are you sure?”  
  
Although Seungri tries to hide that he is feeling uncertain, Seunghyun sees right through him, and kisses the younger man again, and then stands up and takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt all the way. Not something he does too often, especially with the lights on, so he can see that Seungri is surprised.  
  
He had gotten more comfortable wearing less around his boyfriend, but in the last few months his old habit had snuck back up, and he started keeping most of his clothes on again; Seunghyun is only fully naked when they have sex in the shower. But they don’t do that often.  
  
Since he wants to get his boyfriend in the mood again, Seunghyun feels that he should try harder, show Seungri that he wants him. And by the look in the younger man’s eyes, he has succeeded in getting Seungri in the mood. Seunghyun can see, and feel, his boyfriend’s eyes roaming over his exposed skin.  
  
He flushes at the apparent lust and appreciation in the other’s eyes. Seungri doesn’t get the opportunity to see Seunghyun’s bare chest often. Even less often when he can look as much as he wants, not just take quick peeks when he thinks the older man is too distracted to notice that Seungri is looking.  
  
Before Seunghyun can start feeling uncomfortable being somewhat bare, Seungri speaks up again.  
  
“Are you **really** sure you want me wearing the plug? I don’t want you to do something you don’t like, hyung. I just thought it would be a fun thing to try out. You don’t have to do this just for me.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Go grab it.”  
  
When Seungri stays by the bed, Seunghyun is a bit confused. He expected the younger man to get up and grab the thing. “Where is it? Or do **you** not want to use it?”  
  
Seungri still seems hesitant, but he starts taking off his pants and underwear. He sounds almost shy when he answers. “I’m still wearing it. You knocked before I could take it out...”  
  
“Oh.” Seunghyun feels his cheek flush, feeling a little embarrassed. “I thought you took it out. I didn’t mean to have a serious talk while you still had it in...”  
  
“I was going to, but as I said, I got lost in my thoughts, so I didn’t yet...” Seungri looks away; it became awkward again. Seungri had been looking forward to surprising the older man with the buttplug; he had the whole night planned out in his head. But now things are going very differently from his plan, and he feels vulnerable and unsure.  
  
He usually doesn’t have issues baring himself for Seunghyun. But that’s when they are doing what they have done many times before; now it feels different. Seungri’s unsure of how to go about getting them in bed this time.  
  
Seunghyun feels just as awkward as the younger man looks. But unlike before, where he would escape the situation, this time he pushes through it and grabs Seungri’s hand and pulls him closer and hugs him. Seungri embraces the older man back and leans up for a kiss, which Seunghyun gladly gives him. They slowly deepen the kiss, they both feel the need to take it slow for now and enjoy the closeness of their bodies.  
  
After a few minutes they break the kiss, but neither pulls away far. In a gentle voice, Seunghyun asks Seungri to get on the bed and lie back comfortably. The younger man nods and does so.  
  
Tonight, the older man will take all the time they have, to make Seungri feel appreciated. Not only because Seunghyun wants to apologize more, but also because Seungri had spent a lot of time and put in a lot of effort to rent out the restaurant and plan all of it. Since Seunghyun didn’t get the younger man a gift or plan something himself, this seems like the best way to show his appreciation.  
  
Although Seunghyun would never have admitted it even a year ago, he loves taking care of the younger man. Seungri rarely lets people help him or let someone see his, in his words, ‘weak and vulnerable’ side. It’s something almost everyone in the entertainment industry has issues with, but Seungri did get it worse than most.   
  
Knowing that Seungri allows **_only_** Seunghyun to see him like that and help him makes Seunghyun feel amazing, and to him, it shows that they truly love each other.  
  
Seunghyun moves so he is kneeling between the other’s legs and takes a moment to admire his boyfriend. “You’re beautiful. I’m lucky to have you.”  
  
No matter how often he says it, the younger man always blushes so cutely at the compliment. The older man kisses Seungri and slowly moves his hands to caress the other’s thighs, slowly making his way between Seungri’s cheeks. His fingers graze the base of the plug, and he feels his cock twitch, and his heartbeat fasten.  
  
He has touched Seungri everywhere, very often, but this time it feels new like it’s the first time. When he moves his fingers to firmly press against the plug, Seungri gasps, and bucks his hips slightly.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Seungri would have told him if he wasn’t comfortable, but he wants to be completely sure. Seunghyun doesn’t have any experience, or even much knowledge, about plugs and other toys. So he doesn’t know what to do, or not to do, or even what to expect in general.  
  
“No, it’s just that I’m very sensitive since I’ve been wearing it for a while.”  
  
Knowing the younger man is fine, he explores the plug a bit more, moving it just a little bit by pushing his thumb on the edges of the base. Seungri moans softly, and Seunghyun can see that his boyfriend is slowly getting hard.  
  
But, since he wants to take his time, he moves away from the plug and kisses the younger man again, letting his hands wander from Seungri’s thighs to his sides, slowly making a way to the younger man’s nipples.  
  
Seunghyun knows how sensitive they are and he loves the noises Seungri makes when he touches them. The younger man gasps softly when he rubs his thumbs over them, and he groans low in his throat when he pinches. Upper body moving as though he doesn’t know whether he wants to push closer or to pull away from the intense sensation. Neither Seunghyuns can decide if they like soft or rough more, so the older man does both, alternating between them, keeping Seungri on edge with unpredictability.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Seungri to get completely hard, Seunghyun was hard the second he touched the base of the plug so he doesn’t need much and can just focus on getting the younger man fully aroused. Seungri pulls Seunghyun closer so that he can rub his cock against the older man’s stomach.  
  
Seunghyun let Seungri hump him for a while, he loves seeing the younger man’s face contorted with pleasure. But he pulls away when he hears the telltale hitch in Seungri’s breath that means that he is close.  
  
“Hyung! Why did you pull away, I was close.”  
  
Seunghyun laughs at the pout on the younger man’s lips. “I know, that’s why I pulled away.” Seunghyun gives Seungri a peck on his lips. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel so, so, good. I just want to take my time.”  
  
The older man can see that Seungri swallows a complaint, and instead pouts as he leans back into the pillows, letting the older man do what he wants. Seungri knows that the more he ‘complains’, the longer Seunghyun will take, the lighter and lighter his touches will get, until he is barely touching the younger man.  
  
Although Seungri will not easily admit it, he likes being forced to stay on the edge of cumming, letting the older man take control like that, the amazing orgasm he has afterward is worth all the frustration. And he knows that the older man gets off on him begging for more, faster and ‘please let me cum’.  
  
If asked, Seungri would answer that he exaggerates the begging, but in truth, he sometimes has to hold back from begging even more desperately. And Seungri isn’t sure he’s going to be able to hold back tonight, he’s already feeling desperate, and still a bit vulnerable from their fight. Tonight, he **needs** the older man like he needs oxygen.  
  
While Seunghyun caresses the younger man’s body, Seungri feels like he is losing his mind from lust and frustration. He wants to buck up and get **some** friction on his angry red colored and leaking cock, but Seunghyun made sure that he is just out of reach of the younger man.  
  
“Hyung, **please** touch me.” Seungri knows he sounds like he’s whining, it’s because he is. He doesn’t care how he sounds like right now, he too sensitive and desperate from having the plug inside since before dinner. When Seunghyun stops moving for a second, Seungri is afraid that the older man is going to pull away and tease him even more. But before he can say anything, Seunghyun moves both of them so the older man can sit in between Seungri’s legs and pushes in close and positions himself as if he was getting ready to fuck his boyfriend.  
  
Seunghyun pushes Seungri’s knees towards the younger man’s shoulders, they’re both glad that Seungri works on being flexible. This way he can see all of Seungri, see the small base of the plug nestled between the younger man’s luscious cheeks.  
  
The older man thumbs the base before pulling on it softly. Seungri’s breath hitches at the stimulation. Seunghyun lets the plug settle back inside before doing the same, this time pulling it out a bit further. He repeats this action a few more times, every time pulling the plug out a bit more, but never enough to get it out or past the thickest part of the toy.  
  
“If only you could see yourself like this. Your ass is so greedy to be filled; it doesn’t want to let go of the plug. You’re clenching to get it back in.” The older man moves the toy back and forth, looking at it captivated. “God, you’re gorgeous like this, maybe I should have you plugged more often.”  
  
Seungri blushes and moans at his boyfriend’s dirty talk, it’s something the older man doesn’t do often, he’s usually too self-conscious and worries if what he’s saying is the right thing. Seungri tries to tell him that no matter what Seunghyun says, he’ll like it, the older man’s deep voice always turns him on.  
  
“I wish I had a painting of you like this, nothing can top how captivating you look, I wouldn’t need any other art pieces to look at, everything else pales in comparison.”  
  
Seungri is leaking pre-cum all over himself, hearing his boyfriends words is pushing him to his limit quickly. “Hyung, fuck me! Please Seunghyun, I want you inside of me.”  
  
“I’m sure you do, you’re always so desperate for it. You beg so nicely.” While Seunghyun is talking, he reaches over to grab the lube off of the nightstand. When the older man reaches for the base of the plug again, he doesn’t pull it out just yet. “Maybe I should make you cum from just your toy. You seem to enjoy it so much; I don’t think you need much more to make you cum.”  
  
Seungri lets out a sob. “No, I need **you**. I don’t want to cum from the plug, I want to cum with you inside of me. Hyung, please.”  
  
How could Seunghyun say no to the younger man when he puts it like that. So he nods and gently takes out the plug. It’s his first time seeing one, and he thinks he understands why Seungri was feeling out of it during their dinner, the thickest part of it is slightly thicker than two of his fingers, so it has been stretching the younger man well.  
  
Seunghyun look at Seungri’s face, making sure the younger man is okay. As soon as they have eye contact Seungri grabs the lube and pushes it hurriedly into the older man’s hands. Seunghyun quickly puts some on his hard cock, he doesn’t linger. He’s not sure how long, or rather how short, he will last as it is, he doesn’t want to get himself even more worked up before even entering his boyfriend.  
  
After putting some extra on his fingers he pushes them into the younger man, he can feel that Seungri is more relaxed around his fingers than usual. He loves teasing the younger man with his fingers while preparing him, but slow and careful preparation was also necessary as Seungri is always tight. This time the younger man doesn’t need much, Seunghyun just needs to make sure the younger man has enough lube inside so he won’t feel too much of a burn.  
  
When Seunghyun finally slides into the younger man, both let out a moan of relief. Seungri quickly wraps his legs around the other’s waist and urges him to move. Normally Seunghyun would start out slow, but they both need this too much, and the older man sets a steady pace, angling himself until the younger man under him moans loudly, signaling that Seunghyun has found his prostate.  
  
Seungri reaches for his neglected cock, but Seunghyun beats him to it. It only takes a handful of strokes for the younger man to cum hard. His mouth parts in a silent scream as he arches his back and shoots his cum all over himself. Seunghyun pumps into his boyfriend a few more times before the tight clenching heat pushes him over the edge as well, cumming deep inside the younger man.  
  
Seunghyun falls on top of the other and tries to catch his breath. Seungri wraps his arms around him and hugs him close. Once Seunghyun feels like he can breathe normally again, he kisses Seungri’s neck softly. They enjoy their closeness until the older man softens enough to slip out of the younger man.  
  
The older man sits up and looks at his cum leaking out. “Next time when I fuck you, I want to plug you up after I cum, keep all of it inside of you, then I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Seungri moans and can feel his cock twitch in an attempt to get hard again.  
  
“You’d like that, won’t you? Getting the best of both worlds, fucking me, while your greedy little hole is still being filled.”  
  
Seungri nods his head quickly and pulls Seunghyun close again so he can kiss him. The kiss is hard and passionate, but Seunghyun slows it down eventually. “But not today, when we’re not tired from our schedules and can take our time.”  
  
After cleaning up, they spend the rest of the night hugging watching a romantic movie the younger man picked out. Seunghyun never liked romantic movies that much, but now he has Seungri, he can appreciate them a lot more, maybe even understand some of the things people do in them. Love can really change you and your perspective, and Seunghyun is glad that it has, finally, happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters after this one. One will be where Seungri tops and Seunghyun is the bottom, as mentioned in this chapter. I will not add any story or anything important to that one so that people who do not like when they switch can skip that chapter. 
> 
> The one after that will be the last one for this story. I do have ideas for other Topri (and some others with Seungri with someone else than Seunghyun from the group), so I will be working on those stories after this one is finished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. The Note - part 1

It’s been several weeks since their Valentine's date and the plug ‘incident’. Neither man has mentioned it since that night. Seungri doesn’t want to push the older man in case Seunghyun said he wanted to use it again in the heat of the moment and didn’t want to use the toy again after thinking about it with a clear head.  
  
What Seungri doesn’t know, is that Seunghyun has been thinking about it almost every day, waiting for the perfect opportunity to play with it again.  
  
Once they both have some free time, Seunghyun has started putting his plan of what he wants to do with Seungri into action. Seunghyun has some meetings that day and will be home in the evening. He would have preferred to have the whole day to spend with the younger man, but these meetings are important. And, he knows Seungri will be sleeping in late because he has been performing at a club with his DJs until the early morning hours. So it works out perfectly in the end.  
  
Seunghyun decides to write a note, that way he can surprise the younger man. And also not feel awkward or overwhelmed if he would ask Seungri in person. Seunghyun has rewritten the note over a dozen times, everytime he finds something that he isn’t happy with, words that feel too forward or awkward, that it’s glaringly obvious that he is new at this, that Seungri will laugh at what he was written.  
  
He is still rewriting it the morning of his meetings, and he still isn’t happy. But since he has to leave, he has no choice but to use what he has, so before the older man can worry if he should even ask Seungri to do this, he grabs the plug and puts that, and the note in the bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom. There is no way Seungri can miss that.  
  
Seunghyun feels anxious about whether he did the right thing, but he knows he needs to focus on his meetings and just let it go. The older man knows that Seungri has grown a lot, and he can trust the younger man to not make a big deal out of something Seunghyun feels uncomfortable about.  
  
~~~  
  
When Seungri wakes up a few hours later and enters the bathroom, his eyes are immediately drawn to the plug and note, and he can feel his heartbeat fasten, maybe Seunghyun wants Seungri to throw it away, **or** he wants to use it again. Seungri is hoping that it’s the latter. He takes the note and quickly reads it.  
  
The note has instructions for Seungri.  
  
 _\--Seungri,  
  
_ _I’ll be in meetings the whole day and will be home around 7. I want you to prepare yourself for the plug and wear it, as soon as I get back I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. You can touch yourself however you want, but you’re **not** allowed to cum. If you do, you’ll be punished; if you behave, there will be a reward. Make sure you rest and eat enough because I have a lot planned for us tonight.  
  
_ _If you don’t want to do this, send me a message with a duck.  
  
_ _Seunghyun--_  
  
Seungri smiles at the note, Seunghyun is always looking out for him, making sure he is comfortable. Of course, Seungri wants to use the plug again; it had felt surprisingly amazing, and seeing how aroused Seunghyun got when he saw the toy inside Seungri, makes the younger man jump at any chance of using it again. He always looks forward to the older man’s ideas, Seunghyun doesn’t plan sex-related things often, but when he does, it’s always mind-blowingly good.  
  
Seungri is exited and half-hard from just reading the note and the anticipation, but he tries to go back to sleep, he needs to be fully rested for tonight. After waking up a second time, Seungri takes his time showering after eating a meal and checking emails and replying to important ones. After that, he goes to the master bedroom and gets the items he needs. Seunghyun will be home in a bit over an hour, and Seungri wants to prepare himself properly. They don’t often have a lot of time, so the younger man wants to use this opportunity, and the time he has, to the full extent.    
  
While fingering himself, Seungri decides to send a picture of his fingers inside himself to his boyfriend. Seungri feels that since Seunghyun told him not to cum, the older man deserves too ‘suffer’ a bit too. Seungri adds that he can’t wait for Seunghyun to come home, Seungri’s own fingers never feel as good as Seunghyun’s ones.  
  
It takes a few minutes for Seungri to get a reply from the older man. ‘You look delicious; maybe I’ll use my tongue instead of my fingers, get you all wet and desperate for more. Now, be a good boy and patiently wait for me to get home.’ Right after that message Seungri receives another one. ‘Remember, no cumming until I get back.’  
  
‘You’re such a tease, hyung :( Please hurry home, I need you.’ Seungri sends back.  
  
‘I’ll try to come home as soon as possible.’  
  
The younger man replies with a kissy face emoji and puts his phone away. He knows that Seunghyun is working on collaborating on an art exhibition, so he lets the older man work in peace.  
  
After teasing himself some more, Seungri thoroughly coats the plug with lube and slowly pushes it inside himself. The first few seconds always feel weird, but never uncomfortable. Once the younger man has adjusted, he gets up from the bed and reaches for the note again. Since Seunghyun didn’t give Seungri any instructions about what to wear, or even **if** to wear something, the younger man has to figure something out himself.  
  
Seungri opens Seunghyun’s closet, after seeing the large amount of his clothes next to Seunghyun’s ones, he supposes it’s also **his** closet now. Seungri gets a warm feeling in his chest and smiles; he never had this before, never had a relationship feel this natural and amazing.  
  
Seungri shakes his head and focuses on the clothes again, he isn’t sure what would be right for this occasion, being completely nude seems to be too much of an obvious thing, and he doesn’t want it to be ‘too easy’ for Seunghyun. Some clothing would be a nice little tease, but being completely dressed seems unnecessary, there is no need to pretend that Seungri isn’t ready to start as soon as the older man comes home.  
  
After pulling out and putting back a lot of clothes, he settles for a pair of Seunghyun’s pajama pants he found in the back of the closet. They look well used, almost see-through. Seunghyun must have really liked this particular pair to wear them that often, given he has way too many sets to wear.  
  
The pants give the appearance that Seungri is dressed in normal pajama pants, but they are see-through enough that they can’t be worn outside, especially without underwear. And of course, Seungri isn’t going to put on any underwear for this occasion. He looks himself over in the mirror and decides that the pants are perfect, just the right amount of teasing without being too obvious.  
  
Once dressed, he grabs their favorite lube off of the nightstand, and goes to the living room and sprawls belly down on the couch. Seungri goes through some emails and messages. None that are important, he can’t focus enough to make big decisions, but he needs a distraction, so the wait for his boyfriend to come home doesn’t seem that long.  
  
Seungri is almost dozing off when he hears the front door open, he thinks about getting up and greeting the older man at the door but decides to stay on the couch and positions himself in a way he hopes Seunghyun finds appealing.  
  
He doesn’t have to wonder for long if the older man likes what he sees because before Seungri can turn his head to look at his boyfriend, Seunghyun is kneeling next to the couch and grabs a handful of Seungri’s butt, making the younger man moan in surprise, and kisses him.  
  
“How did your meetings go, hyung? Anything exciting happen today?” Seungri can’t help but tease the older man and pretend that he didn’t send a picture, making sure his face is the picture of innocence.  
  
“They went well, considering I could barely concentrate, all I wanted to do is come home to you.” Before Seungri can ask more, Seunghyun spanks him once. “That’s for sending me a naked picture while I’m working.”  
  
The younger man tries to keep a smile off his face and puts on an exaggerated pout. “Your note made me horny, so I thought I would return the favor.”  
  
Seunghyun looks away for a second. “The note was okay?”  
  
Seungri nods. “Yeah, it was a really nice surprise to wake up to. I liked it a lot, Seunghyun.”  
  
The older man smiles in relief. “Good. Sit up for me.” Seungri does what the older man told him to do and makes space for Seunghyun on the couch. As soon as Seunghyun sits, he pulls Seungri onto his lap, kissing him deeply and letting his hands wander around the younger man’s bare back. It doesn’t take long for Seunghyun’s hands to wander lower and dip inside the band of the pajama pants.  
  
Seunghyun breaks the kiss and looks down at the pants. “Are you wearing **my** pants?”  
  
“They looked comfortable.” Seungri shrugs.  
  
“I forgot I still had them; I thought I threw them out since they got this worn down. Glad I kept them though, they look good on you.” Seungri can see the older man looking at him appreciatively, knows that Seunghyun can see he’s hard through the pants. Seunghyun bites Seungri’s neck and lets one hand wander further inside the pants and pushes a finger against the base of the plug. “Did you prepare yourself properly?”  
  
Seungri nods and leans closer and lowers his voice. “Fuck me hard. I’ve been desperate for your cock for hours. I want you so badly.”  
  
Seunghyun’s cock quickly hardens at the younger man’s words, Seungri always knows what to say to turn Seunghyun on. “Take off the pants.”  
  
Seungri almost jumps off of Seunghyun’s lap in his haste to comply and pushes the pants down. He is about to retake his place on his boyfriend’s lap, who has unzipped his pants and taken out his hard cock, when he stops to look at Seunghyun’s large cock.  
  
“Wait, can I suck you a bit first?” Seunghyun looks surprised at the younger man’s words and Seungri seems to take his silence as hesitation and tries to explain himself. “It’s just been a while since I last got to taste you.”  
  
Seunghyun had planned to fuck Seungri as soon as he came home, but this was definitely worth waiting a bit. He’s surprised that Seungri has the patience to focus on Seunghyun first, the older man had assumed that Seungri would be desperate to get fucked and cum. “Of course. Why would I say no to your talented mouth.” Seungri smiles at the compliment and drops to his knees and fits himself between Seunghyun’s long legs.  
  
Seungri takes his boyfriend's hard cock in one hand and licks a long line from base to tip and swirls his tongue around it before gently taking the thick head in his mouth to suck.  
  
Seungri wants to desperately taste the older man after not having the opportunity for the last few weeks. He would usually take it slow, but he wants to taste the other man too badly, so Seungri takes the other’s cock deeper into his mouth, pulling back slightly before taking it in further every pass. It doesn’t take long for Seungri to deepthroat his boyfriend's cock, making Seunghyun gasp.  
  
The older man lets Seungri do what he wants for a while but stops him when he can feel himself get somewhat close. Seunghyun runs his hand through Seungri’s hair and pets his neck to get the younger man’s attention. The younger man looks up at Seunghyun, making eye contact, but he continues working on the hard cock in his mouth.  
  
Seeing Seungri’s eyes full of lust and adoration gets Seunghyun too close too quickly, and he pulls on the younger man’s hair to pull him off. Seungri complies but keeps sucking until the cock slips from his swollen lips. He takes the cock in one hand and spreads the pre-cum leaking all over his lips, before licking them clean, causing the older man to moan at the sight.  
  
Seunghyun can see the smug look on Seungri’s face, but he decides to ignore it, and instead pulls the younger man back onto his lap and takes Seungri’s red, leaking cock in his hand while biting on a sensitive nipple. That wipes the smug grin off of Seungri’s face.  
  
Before Seungri can recover completely, Seunghyun’s other hand makes its way to the plug the younger man is wearing and taps the base. He knows that Seungri felt it because the younger man moans while burying his face in Seunghyun’s neck.  
  
Seunghyun pulls out the plug slowly so that it won’t cause any discomfort to the younger man. Once the plug is set down next to him, Seunghyun pulls Seungri’s face away from his shoulder.  
  
“Let me see your beautiful face, baby.”  
  
Seungri blushes slightly and bites his lip as he looks to the side, but in his embarrassment and shyness, he still pulls back so Seunghyun can see his face.  
  
Seunghyun chuckles, it never ceases to amaze him how quickly the younger man can switch from all confident and seductive, to shy and embarrassed. Sometimes all it takes is a small compliment from Seunghyun during private or intimate moments. He had never seen Seungri switch to this extent before they got together, and the older man feels honored that he is one of the only people, if not the only one, to see Seungri this open. It makes him feel more secure in his own feelings and emotions, and more open in general.  
  
The older man applies a bit of the lube to one of his fingers and circles Seungri’s entrance and slips the tip of his finger inside. He trusts that Seungri prepared himself properly, but the younger man is always so tight, that Seunghyun wants to make sure that there is enough lube so there won’t be any dragging on the skin when he is pushing inside. Once he is happy with how slick the younger man is, Seunghyun applies a little bit of lube to his cock and pushes in slowly.  
  
He keeps an eye on the younger man’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort. He sees only pleasure and so starts fucking the younger man in shallow thrusts while holding Seungri’s hips still. After a while, Seungri is adjusted and takes the older man’s hands off of his hips, letting him know that he wants to set the pace.  
  
Seunghyun lets him and relaxes into the couch, enjoying the view of Seungri’s body working hard, bouncing on his cock as the younger man moves his hands to the older man’s shoulders, getting enough leverage to quicken and deepen the pace.  
  
Seungri moans the older man’s name and his hands tightening on Seunghyun’s shoulders. The older man moves his other hand to pinch one of Seungri’s nipples. “Does it feel good?”  
  
Seunghyun **knows** Seungri is enjoying himself, but since the younger man has been hinting that he loves his boyfriend's voice and finds it arousing when then the older man talks during sex, Seunghyun is trying to talk more and not worry about if he is saying something wrong or stupid. And since the younger man looks so sexy with his mouth slack from arousal from Seunghyun’s words, it makes it worth feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Seungri nods and bites his lip, unable to reply verbally.  
  
“You feel amazing around my cock, so tight and warm. It’s a miracle that I’m not addicted to you, so beautiful, and you always take such great care of me. When we have a longer break, I want to lock us in the house for days, keep you all to myself. I don’t need anything but you.” Seunghyun holds Seungri close, hugging him, hoping that the younger man understands that he means more than sex.  
  
The older man gets pulled back into the present when he feels Seungri’s hands move from his shoulders to his hair, cradling Seunghyun’s head in his hands and pushes the older man’s head on his shoulder, hugging Seunghyun back. Seunghyun moves his arms lower and hugs Seungri’s body a bit tighter.  
  
The shift in position causes Seunghyun to feel Seungri’s hard cock between their stomachs. Seunghyun pulls back, wanting to go back to what they were doing, and Seungri does the same as he wiggles his hips to sit comfortably on the older man’s cock and gets back into the position he was in before, with his hands on Seunghyun’s shoulders.  
  
Seungri’s cock is leaking, pre-cum dribbling from the tip onto Seunghyun’s shirt and the older man is sure that Seungri would love to touch his aching cock, but he needs both hands to keep his balance and the pace he has set. Seunghyun takes pity on his boyfriend and jerks him off. The older man, and Seungri too, usually likes to keep the younger man on the edge of orgasm, but Seunghyun knows that Seungri has been aroused for most of the day. Since he has more planned for the two of them, it seems cruel to expect the younger man to hold out the whole night.  
  
And if Seunghyun is honest, he’s pretty sure he won’t last as long as usual himself, Seungri wasn’t the only one affected by the note. And the thought of Seungri waiting for him, hard and desperate for Seunghyun’s cock, only getting teased by the plug, just stimulating enough to keep Seungri aroused, but never enough to satisfy the younger man, has gotten Seunghyun a bit desperate too.  
  
Seunghyun takes Seungri’s cock in hand again and strokes it slowly a few times, getting a good feel of the younger man.  
  
“Such a **beautiful** cock, it’s **perfect** , just like the rest of you.” While Seunghyun is talking, he takes his time touching the younger man’s leaking cock all over, squeezing when he says the words beautiful and perfect. “And you know that you look mouth-watering, always showing off wearing tight pants, teasing everyone around you. But I’m the only one who gets to actually touch you, the only one to fuck you, the only one to have your thick cock inside of me.”  
  
Seungri gasps at the words and Seunghyun speeds up; it doesn’t take long for the younger man to cum hard. He moans out Seunghyun’s name as he twitches and bucks, the long build-up making his orgasm more intense than usual, causing him to shoot his cum all his own chest, some even hitting his own neck. Seunghyun slows down touching Seungri’s cock, wanting to draw out the orgasm, but not overstimulate the younger man too much.  
  
Once Seungri has come down from his orgasm, he stops moving up and down Seunghyun’s cock and pulls the older man’s hand off of his slowly softening cock. As soon as he has done that he slumps into Seunghyun’s arms, who pulls him into a hug.  
  
Seunghyun tries to distract himself from cumming by petting Seungri’s back as the younger man is still twitching around his cock. He doesn’t want to cum yet because he wants Seungri to be fully focused on the feeling of Seunghyun cumming inside of him and putting the plug back in.  
  
They stay like that for a few minutes, once Seunghyun is sure Seungri has recovered enough and isn’t too sensitive, he slowly moves his hips to check the younger man’s reaction. Seungri moans in pleasure, and not in discomfort, and pulls away from the older man, sitting up straight again, signaling he is ready for Seunghyun to continue fucking him.  
  
Seunghyun grabs Seungri’s hips to hold him still when the younger man tries to fuck himself on Seunghyun’s cock. “Relax, Seungri. Save your energy for later. I’m not done with you yet.” Seunghyun notices some cum on Seungri’s neck and licks it up. With one finger he scoops some of it off of the younger man’s chest and makes sure he has eye contact with Seungri as he sucks his finger in his mouth. Acting as though he has never tasted anything better than his boyfriend’s cum.  
  
The older man can see that Seungri’s cock twitches and tries to get hard again, but it’s too soon for him to get fully hard. Seungri can easily go at least twice in one night, but he does need more than a few minutes to get fully hard. Seunghyun can only imagine how often Seungri could cum in one night, and consecutively when he was younger.  
  
Seunghyun feels a twinge of jealousy thinking about the women who got fucked by the younger man, who experienced Seungri as a horny young man who never got tired or satiated, who got to have him fuck them for hours on end. But Seunghyun knows he shouldn’t complain, they may have gotten the younger man’s attention back then, but now Seunghyun is the one to get all of Seungri’s attention, and the only one to feel all of Seungri’s love.  
  
The older man hadn’t noticed that he had closed his eyes while thrusting into the younger man, and when he opens them, he sees Seungri looking at him, almost like he knows what Seunghyun was thinking. And for a second the older man is afraid that he may have said all of that out loud, but before he can panic, Seungri tightens his muscles around Seunghyun’s throbbing cock, causing him to go over the edge.  
  
Seunghyun groans as he fills Seungri with his cum, over his own labored breathing he hears the younger man moan at the feeling. Before Seunghyun softens, he pulls out and grabs the plug before any of his cum can leak out. For a second he waits, looking at the younger man, wanting to be sure that Seungri still wants to do this. When Seungri nods once, Seunghyun carefully pushes the plug back inside.  
  
Seungri gasps and grabs Seunghyun’s shoulders in a tight grip from the stretch of the plug, and the thought that the older man’s cum is now kept inside of him. “Feeling okay?”  
  
The younger man nods.  
  
“It’s not too much?”  
  
“It was a lot of cum, but I think I can handle it.” Seungri has to fight back a smile, Seunghyun is always so worried if the younger man is alright, that he can’t help but poke fun at the other man.  
  
It takes the older man a second to understand that Seungri is joking, and swats the younger man’s arm. “That’s not what I meant, smartass.” Seunghyun tries to look angry, but by the look on Seungri’s face, he’s not succeeding. He’s feeling too relaxed after his orgasm to keep trying.  
  
“I know, I just couldn’t help myself, you looked so serious.” Seungri kisses Seunghyun before the older man can complain. “I’m fine; the plug just feels so different from your cock.”  
  
Seunghyun relaxes knowing that Seungri is feeling fine and pulls the younger man into a hug as he sits back comfortably on the couch. They both need a little rest before continuing upstairs.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, part two of this chapter, will have Seungri as the top and is a direct continuation of this chapter. But it can be skipped if you don’t like them switching. It will not have any plot or anything important. The chapter after that will be back to the regular story :p


	18. The Note - part 2 (bottom Seunghyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story >.< I had a lot of health issues the last few months. I had a bad allergic reaction and I needed to get tests done to figure out what I reacted to, and I have been diagnosed with lymphedema and lipedema, needed tests for that too. So I have been to the hospital a lot. 
> 
> And two weeks ago a nail polish bottle exploded and I got nail polish in my eye, that damaged my eye and gave me chemical burns on the inside of my upper and lower lid. So, I couldn't see that well from that eye. Luckily that has healed almost completely now. 
> 
> I just wanted to explain the long, long wait. Hope you still enjoy the chapter ^_^" I have a rough outline for the next chapter and I will try to finish that as soon as possible, but I don't know how long it will take. It will be the final chapter and I do want to give the story a proper ending.

Once both feel like they can walk normally again, they detangle from each other and get up from the couch. Seunghyun can’t keep his hands off of Seungri, the idea of the younger man wanting to keep his cum inside of him is really arousing for some reason. But he doesn’t have the time, or brain power, to think about that right now. He’ll have to come back to that later, because he has his boyfriend waiting for him to continue the plan for tonight. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Seunghyun pulls Seungri towards the stairs, making the younger man walk up the stairs first. Not even halfway up, Seungri looks to the side and notices that the older man is still at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

Seunghyun smirks and walks up the stairs to catch up to Seungri, grabbing a cheek in one hand and squeezes. “Always. Now hurry up, unless you want us to fuck on the stairs.”

Seungri doesn’t seem to be against the idea, and looks like he wants to say something, but after Seunghyun squeezes again, he walks the rest of the way upstairs. 

Once they are in the bedroom, the younger man turns around to face Seunghyun. “So, what else did you have planned? Also, I remember a reward being mentioned in your note?” Seungri has a cocky look on his face, usually Seunghyun would tease him to make the expression drop from the younger man’s face. But he is feeling too impatient to get the younger man inside of him this time. 

“You did behave, mostly, so you did earn you reward; you can ask for whatever you want.” Seungri nods and Seunghyun steps closer and cups Seungri’s half hard cock in his hand. “The rest of my plan was you fucking me while you still have the plug in.” The older man kisses his boyfriend, who eagerly kisses back.

“I like that plan. How do you want me to fuck you?”

The older man speaks in a low voice, directly into Seungri’s ear. “I want to be on my back, I want to see your face when you’re fucking me while feeling the plug shift with every movement.”

The younger man curses under his breath, and Seunghyun can feel Seungri’s cock twitch and harden completely. The older man takes his hand off of Seungri’s cock and guides them to the bed. 

Before Seunghyun can sit down, Seungri pulls on the older man’s pants, taking them, and his underwear off. Seunghyun steps out of them and sits on the bed, quickly moving to the headboard and adjusting the pillows so he can lean back comfortably. 

Seungri follows him and kneels between Seunghyun’s long legs, kissing his boyfriend while one hand grabs the older man’s cock, jerking him off slowly, working on getting him hard again. Seunghyun’s hands wander to Seungri’s butt; he can’t help but want to touch the younger man. When he pulls his boyfriend closer, he can feel the younger man moan into the kiss, the plug must have shifted. 

The younger man breaks off the kiss and pulls away reluctantly. He grabs the tube of lube he had brought with him from downstairs. While he is applying some to his fingers, Seunghyun takes off his shirt, he wants to feel Seungri’s bare skin, and push himself to do things out of his comfort zone. 

He can feel Seungri’s eyes taking in his bare chest, and he gets the urge to cover himself up again. But seeing the appreciative look on Seungri’s face, makes him feel less insecure about how his body looks. So he pushes the negative thoughts away and focuses on the knowledge that Seungri likes how he looks. The older man is torn from his thoughts by a slick finger circling his opening, Seungri isn’t applying any pressure yet, but Seunghyun makes sure to relax as much as possible, he wants the younger man to know he really wants this and isn’t looking for slow preparation. 

Seungri carefully pushes one finger in, keeping an eye on his boyfriend. Seunghyun is always so careful about his comfort, and Seungri wants to make sure he does the same. Seunghyun doesn’t look like he is uncomfortable, so Seungri continues, working his finger in and out a bit before pulling it out and applying more lube to a second finger. 

The younger man copies what he did before and circles Seunghyun’s entrance and then pushing in the tips of both fingers in. He doesn’t push in further, after a few seconds he pulls them out and repeats the action. Seungri is almost mesmerized by how the older man’s opening relaxes and accepts his fingers; they way it clenches around him, trying to get his fingers to stay and to go deeper.  

And so Seungri does, he pushes his two fingers further inside, scissors and twists them a little. The younger man can’t help but smirk when Seunghyun moans and pushes his hips downwards to get Seungri’s fingers deeper inside of him. Seungri angles his fingers, trying to find the other’s prostate, it doesn’t take him long to find it. 

Seungri makes sure to massage the area for a bit; he loves how the older man moans and arches his back in pleasure. He doesn’t often have the opportunity to really watch Seunghyun, especially naked, so now the older man is distracted, he makes sure to make the most of it and watches to his heart's content. 

He would love to do this for hours, but they are both too worked up, almost like they both hadn’t had an orgasm already earlier. So, he pulls his fingers out and applies more lube and carefully pushes three fingers in the older man. An extra finger won’t make that much of a difference in stretching, but he rather be too thorough and do all he can to take away as much discomfort as possible, than be hasty and even possibly hurting the other man. 

Right before the younger man thinks he has done enough preparation, Seunghyun grabs Seungri’s hair and pulls, hard enough to almost sting, but not hard enough to really hurt. Seungri gets the message and immediately applies lube to his hard cock and moves so he can enter his boyfriend. 

Seunghyun moves his long legs around the younger man’s waist and pulls him closer, forcing Seungri’s cock further inside. They both gasp at the sensation. When Seunghyun looks at his boyfriend’s face, he feels a stab of arousal that makes his cock twitch. Seungri has his eyes screwed shut and is biting his lip, clearly lost in pleasure. 

Seunghyun knows he has made the younger man feel good before, obviously, but this feels different, just like the last time Seunghyun bottomed. He always felt in control when he was topping, but now he’s been in the opposite position, he feels differently. His body decides when Seungri can enter him, when the younger man can start to move, his body has control of the younger man’s pleasure. And Seunghyun doesn’t have to move a limb to do any of this, and that ‘power’ feels exhilarating. Seunghyun wonders if Seungri feels the same when he is fucking the younger man, and if that is why Seungri loves bottoming so much.

After a few moments, Seungri slowly pulls halfway out before pushing in, at the same slow pace, again. Seunghyun focuses on relaxing himself and the pleasure of being filled. The younger man is angling himself so he can hit the older man’s prostate. When Seunghyun moans low and deep in his throat and clenches around the younger man’s cock, it’s obvious that Seungri has found it. 

That spurs Seungri on, and he quickens his pace, making sure to keep the angle the same. He wants Seunghyun to cum first, and while he is still inside the older man, Seungri always likes how it feels, so he wants Seunghyun to get the same feeling. And since Seungri isn’t sure how long he can last with the dual stimulation of being inside Seunghyun and the plug filling him, he has to make sure to hit the older man’s prostate dead on if he wants the older man to cum soon. 

The younger man shifts his hold on Seunghyun and starts jerking the older man off. Seunghyun moans and arches his back in pleasure. He pulls Seungri closer and kisses him hard. Once Seungri needs to breath he breaks the kiss and kisses and licks a path from the older man’s chiseled jaw to his neck, sucking a light mark that will fade the next day. 

Seungri never makes a mark that lasts longer than that, just in case someone will see. Seunghyun on the other hand never cares about that and makes as many marks as he wants. Although Jiyong gives them a lecture when he notices a mark, Seungri secretly likes it when the older man leaves a mark; it feels like a secret link between the two Seunghyuns no outsiders know about. 

Seunghyun bites the younger man’s neck in return. Of course harder than Seungri had sucked, and Seungri would have laughed at how predictable the older man could be, if he weren't balls-deep inside his boyfriend. 

The older man growls for Seungri to go faster. The younger man smirks, adjusts his hold on the older man to hold his hips with both hands, and speeds up to fuck his boyfriend at an almost bruising pace. Seunghyun has to move one arm and grab the head of the bed so he won’t bump his head against it with how strong the younger man’s thrusts are. 

Seunghyun always likes it when Seungri uses his strength, and with Seungri looking at him with such determination he can feel the first tingles of orgasm approaching. It’s clear that the younger man wants him to cum first. Usually, he would make it a challenge between them, both working hard and trying everything to make the other cum first. But this time Seunghyun is completely fine with cumming first, that way he can fully focus on Seungri when the younger man cums. 

Seunghyun starts jerking himself off with the hand that isn’t on the headboard. It only takes a few moments for Seunghyun to cum, gasping out the younger man’s name as his back arches in pleasure. While his cock is still twitching, he forces his eyes open, he _**has**_ to see Seungri’s face when the younger man cums. 

The older man can see the tell-tale tension the younger man's brows get when he is close, and clenches his still twitching muscles and moves his hand off of his, now spend, cock to the younger man’s butt, squeezing, and pulls Seungri even closer. The rhythm of Seungri’s trusts gets uneven when Seunghyun’s hand strays between his cheeks to move the plug a bit. Not long after the younger man cums hard, his hips twitching as he fills Seunghyun as he curses loudly. 

As Seunghyun has stated before, he truly wants a picture, a painting, _**something**_ , to immortalize the beauty of Seungri in throws of passion. He really should think about a way of persuading Seungri to let him at least take a picture during sex. If he would never get to see it again, he isn’t sure if he could continue on, because that would mean not having Seungri in his life like this. 

To push these serious thoughts away before the younger man notices, he teases Seungri by wriggling the plug around. Seungri whines and gasps out Seunghyun’s name as he tries to pull the older man’s hand away. He’s too sensitive from his orgasm to endure more stimulation. 

The older man laughs at the younger man’s reaction, his heart instantly feeling lighter. As soon as Seungri gets the older man’s hand away, he gently pulls out and Seunghyun pulls Seungri close and wraps his hands around the younger man, who in turn sighs contently and relaxes in his boyfriends hold. “I love you, Seungri.” Seunghyun can hear the younger man’s breath catch, despite his surprise, Seungri answers immediately, stating that he loves Seunghyun too.  

After a few moments, Seungri speaks up. “Hyung, I think I know what I want as a reward.” Seunghyun hums to let the younger man know that he is listening. “You have tomorrow free right? I can skip going to the meeting that was planned, and we can spend the day together? If you want that, of course.” Seungri tries to make it seem like he is not feeling insecure, but Seunghyun has known the younger man long enough to see through him. 

“Of course I want to. If you’re really sure that you can miss the meeting.”

Seungri nods. “I always try to go, but everyone can handle things more than well enough without me being there. I sometimes feel like I’m holding up the meetings by asking things they all already know about. So, they’ll be fine.”

“That’s good, you’ve chosen the right people for the jobs, then. Be careful not to cancel meetings too often tough, you might spoil me.”

The younger man opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get any word out, he yawns. Seunghyun smiles and pushes the younger man shoulder to move the younger man off of him. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Seungri pouts, but obeys, he knows it wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep with the toy still inside of him. 

They lazily wash each other in the shower, although fully satiated and sure he can’t get hard again for a few hours, Seunghyun can’t help but finger the younger man more than just necessary to help clean the cum out of Seungri. He manages to wring another orgasm out of the younger man, surprising both, before getting Seungri out of the shower, dried off and into bed. 

Seungri’s asleep before his head even hits the pillow and Seunghyun doesn’t take long to fall asleep himself as he holds the younger man in his arms. 


	19. Forever

**_In light of the situation with Seungri, I have decided to cut the story short. I had planned a lot more, but it doesn’t feel right, at the moment, to continue, the story has an ending now, and for anyone still interested, I hope you do like it. If things turn out to be less bad on Seungri’s end, his involvement and actions, I might add on to this. But for now, I will not be writing about him.  
  
_ ** **_If anyone wants to talk, feel free to contact me on the site or through my email: kimsotps@gmail.com  
  
_ ** ****_Thank you all who read this story, it was a lot of fun writing and sharing this, and I really appreciate the support you showed me during the last year! I just wished I has finished it a bit earlier so that you could have enjoyed it, and I’m sorry it took so long. Thank you again <3_

****

**_\-----_ **

****

Seunghyun and Seungri's relationship is getting better and better. They have been together for almost a year, and Seunghyun has never felt this happy, and it sometimes scares him how happy he is. He feels like their relationship will turn bad, that his dark thoughts will overtake him and that the downward spiral, like he has had before, will happen again, and that he will lose Seungri.  
  
Before their relationship, he would feel overwhelmed by those thoughts. It felt like all the bad things he was thinking, **_will_** happen, no matter what he does. He used to give in so he would not feel that dread anymore. But now, he fights it, with Seungri’s help. Of course, other people have been there for him before, but he never wanted the help, he always felt that society looks down on people with mental health issues, and with his profession, the negative views would only be worse, and he would be judged harshly and seen as weak. Seunghyun often felt afraid that even his family and friends would see him that way. Especially if they found out how bad it was. So he felt that he **_had_** to face his issues alone.  
  
But now he’s not just getting better for himself, and he’s not alone, he wants to be better for Seungri too. He should face his issues head-on, acknowledge and accept those is the first step he should take, but it’s hard, and he’s struggling with it and is putting off getting into them. He is feeling overwhelmed with his enlistment coming up in a few months and can’t really handle more stress. So, for now, he’s taking the, in his mind, ‘easy’ way out.  
  
But that causes trouble not much later.  
  
Some time ago Seungri’s parents had invited the couple over for a family dinner at their house. Seunghyun had agreed to come, he liked the idea of spending time with his boyfriend’s family, it feels like something special, and it’s something he has never had the chance to do. His previous relationships were this serious, and so had never met any of his ex’s family, or taken them to meet his mother. And he always got along with the younger man's parents, so he is looking forward to spending time with them.  
  
But the closer the day gets, the more Seunghyun starts to think about how everything will go at Seungri’s parents’ house. This will be the first time he will meet them as their son’s **_partner_** , not as a friend and co-worker. For most people that might not be a big deal or much of a difference. But Seunghyun feels that him being Seungri’s boyfriend will cause them to see and judge him differently. And he is afraid that they will not accept him as good enough for Seungri as a boyfriend.  
  
Over the years the younger man’s parents have thanked Seunghyun for being there for their son and helping him. But they most likely don’t know about the times where he wasn’t there for the younger man, and about the times that he has hurt Seungri, before and even during their relationship. And Seunghyun is pretty sure that his actions aren’t something people would be okay with.  
  
Adding his personality and issues into the mix and he feels that the younger man’s parents will not accept him as their son's partner. They shouldn’t, in his mind, at least.  
  
Seungri is a great person. Sure, the younger man has made mistakes and bad decisions over the years, but he had always learned from those and has grown into a person who is always kind and willing to help people, is understanding and forgiving, even if the person doesn’t deserve it and always generous with his money, time and love. Seunghyun feels like he can’t say the same about himself.  
  
To the older man, Seungri deserves someone who is as easy- and outgoing as he is, and not a hermit with anxiety about meeting people, and sometimes about just going outside. Seungri would be happier with someone who would go on impromptu vacations across the world with him, who loves traveling and doing things they have never done before. Seunghyun can’t give Seungri that.  
  
But he has promised Seungri to never break up with him for feeling inadequate or that it would be better for Seungri. The younger man had said that he would never accept those reasons, he would only accept a breakup if Seunghyun didn’t love him anymore and would tell Seungri this to his face. And Seunghyun will never break that promise, the one time that Seunghyun had broken up with Seungri had hurt the younger man so much, that the older man still hadn’t forgiven himself for that and would give everything to make sure that Seungri never feels that way again.  
  
But that doesn’t change the fact that he feels like Seungri deserves better.  
  
A few weeks before the dinner, Seunghyun is getting stuck in his head and worrying too much, and he is getting annoyed at everything. He tries not to take his anger out on Seungri, but he is still moody, and of course, Seungri has noticed.  
  
The younger man gives Seunghyun space, he does always read the older man’s mood swings well. Even if he doesn’t understand why Seunghyun is acting like that, why he is feeling off, Seungri is always very understanding towards the older man.  
  
But when Seunghyun’s mood doesn’t improve over the weeks, and only gets worse, he starts taking it out on Seungri. Seunghyun yells at Seungri, or ignores him completely, unconsciously pushing him away by acting mean. And eventually, the younger man gets frustrated and gets a bit angry at the older man after Seunghyun says more than that he wanted to say, making clear what the issue is.  
  
“Look, if you don’t want to go visit my parents with me, just say so. It’s not a big deal. Just don’t be an asshole to me because **_you_** don’t want to go anymore.”  
  
The younger man takes a moment to breathe, Seunghyun’s not sure if it’s to build up the courage to continue or if he is that angry and frustrated. Maybe it’s both.   
  
“Why can’t you just communicate?! I feel so guilty when you don’t, because I feel that I pushed you to do what **_I_** want and that you don’t feel comfortable telling me you don’t want to go. But then you act like a jerk for days to try and twist the situation so that **_I_** don’t want to go anymore and have to make the decision and tell everyone, and you get away with not communicating anything.”  
  
Seunghyun knew he was pushing Seungri, but he still feels a little surprised at the younger man getting angry. If they weren’t fighting, he would feel proud of Seungri for not being afraid of standing up for himself for once, he’s always so careful not to hurt Seunghyun, putting the older man’s feelings and needs before his own.  
  
When Seunghyun doesn’t say anything, Seungri angrily stomps out of the room and goes to his office, closing the door with a bang. Seunghyun is still a bad mood, and he doesn’t think that he is the right mood to talk to Seungri and not escalate the argument. So, for now, he goes to his own office to read some scrips, just something to get his mind off of the whole situation.  
  
Sometime later, there is knocking on the door of Seunghyun’s own office space. Of course, he already knows who it is, it can only be one person, and when he glances at the clock, he feels guilty for having gotten caught up in reading scripts. He had meant to only read for a little bit and then apologize to the younger man, but had forgotten the time, and now it’s almost three hours later.  
  
Seunghyun immediately feels worried about what had been going through Seungri’s mind during those hours. Knowing the younger man, he would have started worrying about everything he has said and done, most likely chastising himself for ‘being stupid’ or ‘annoying’. Even though the younger man wasn’t any of those things.  
  
Seungri opens the door a little bit but doesn’t enter the room. “Hyung? I’m sorry for interrupting you. I just want to say that I’m sorry for getting angry at you. That wasn’t fair of me, and I made it all about myself, made you responsible for my feelings, and I disregarded how you might be feeling. I should have thought more before speaking. I’m sorry for what I said. I’ll let my parents know that something business related came up and that I can’t make it anymore. So, don’t worry about it anymore.”  
  
Before Seunghyun can say anything, Seungri speaks up again, sounding even quieter. “I’ll go back to my apartment for now. Give you some peace and quiet. Again, I’m really sorry.”  
  
Seunghyun knows he can’t let the younger man go back to his apartment, they need to talk about it now. Otherwise, Seunghyun knows he will be too afraid to bring it up later, and this will be an issue they will always have in the back of their minds. And, Seungri will be feeling guilty for something that is not his fault.  
  
The younger man closes the door, most likely assuming that Seunghyun is still angry and doesn’t want to talk. “Seungri, wait!” The older man jumps up and quickly pulls the door open, startling Seungri, making it easy for the younger man to be pulled inside the office. Seunghyun eases up on his grip on Seungri’s arm when it’s clear that the younger man won’t be running away, but Seunghyun doesn’t want to let go completely, just in case.  
  
Seungri is avoiding eye contact, but Seunghyun doesn’t need that to see that his boyfriend has been crying. The younger man tries to act tough, that nothing really hurts or bothers him, but deep down he is still just as sensitive as he was at 15 years old. And, unfortunately, most people, including Seunghyun, forget that too often.  
  
“I’m the one who should be apologizing. You were completely right.” Seungri tries to interject, most likely to disagree, but Seunghyun cuts him off.  
  
“I do often try to get out from making decisions and will do everything I can to do so, including manipulating my loved ones. And, it’s not fair to you. I’m sorry I’ve been treating you like this, and you don’t deserve that, you deserve to be treated better.”  
  
“It’s okay, hyung. You don’t need to worry about that. I should respect your privacy, not force you to talk to me when you don’t feel comfortable or ready. And I definitely did not have the right to get angry at you. I blew this way out of proportion.”  
  
“You didn’t, you have every right to get angry, Seungri. I should talk to you, it’s on me that I don’t. You are always there for me, willing to listen and not judge me. I’m just stressed because I- well...” Seunghyun pauses for a second, not sure how to put how he is feeling into words.  
  
“Hyung, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s fine, really. I was just looking forward to spending time at my parents’ house and sharing that with you, having you be part of the family. If you have other plans or don’t want to go, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself.”  
  
“That’s not it Seungri. I’m just worried that your parents will not be happy that we’re together and see that I’m not good enough for you.”  
  
“What? Why would they think you’re not good enough for me? Hyung, they love you!”  
  
“They like me as a friend of their son. Deeming me good enough to be your boyfriend is a different story. You’re an amazing person who deserves a partner that wants to go places, wants to travel, meet new people and try new things. Not a grumpy asshole with issues that holds you back. And they will see that.” He can’t look Seungri in the eyes when he talking, afraid of what he will see.  
  
When Seungri doesn't say anything for a few moments, Seunghyun eventually looks up. He had expected Seungri to be angry or maybe annoyed. Not for Seungri to be crying quietly, his face showing hurt.  
  
“Seungri?”  
  
“How can you say that!” The younger man chokes out, sniffing before continuing. “You’re kind, generous, funny, smart, talented. I could spend the whole night talking about all your positive traits. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re way out of my league, and I have accepted that and strive to be better every day so that maybe one day **_I_** will be good enough for **_you_**.”  
  
Seungri tries to wipe his tears away, but can’t stop new ones from coming out. He tries to turn away from his boyfriend, but Seunghyun hugs him close.  
  
“I guess we both have some issues to work on, but at least we will be dumb together.” Seunghyun hopes that some humor will lighten the heavy mood, and is relieved when Seungri let’s out a short laugh.   
  
After a few moments Seunghyun whispers. “Don’t go to your apartment, please stay.”  
  
“Are you sure, hyung? I understand if you want some space or if you want to focus on scripts or something. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“I’m sure. The house feels too cold and empty when you’re not here.” Seunghyun can’t imagine his daily life without Seungri there, he never wants to go back to coming home to an empty house, be without the younger man’s presence and laughter, his support. He never wants to go back to his life before their relationship, looking back he can’t understand how he managed and felt content most of the time. His life now feels so much more amazing, and mentally he feels better too, he’s never felt this balanced and happy, and he knows it’s all because of Seungri.  
  
Seunghyun has never been more sure about anything in his life, he **_can’t_** live without Seungri, and so he is going to ask the younger man to marry him.   
  
He knows that they can’t actually get married in Korea, but he doesn’t care, it’s not about the piece of paper, it’s about Seungri knowing how important he is to Seunghyun, and a ring and a promise will hopefully show what he can’t always put into words.   
  
They spend the rest of the night on the couch, hugging and watching random tv shows. Seungri seems to be paying attention since he occasionally laughs or points something out to Seunghyun.   
  
But the older man’s attention isn’t on the tv, he is thinking about what kind of ring Seungri would like. Sometimes the younger man likes flashy things, like designer clothes and things like a 24 karat gold cellphone case, but, he also often wears lounge clothing and simple accessories, **_if_** he wears any.   
  
And on top of that, if the ring is too obviously an engagement ring, it could cause a lot of gossip and potentially a scandal. And Seunghyun would hate to cause trouble for the younger man, Seungri gets enough unwarranted criticism and hate as it is.  
  
Seunghyun wonders if maybe he should get Seungri a normal ring, nothing that looks like an engagement ring, something modest and simple. And maybe some other jewelry, something more bold and eye-catching. He loved how Seungri looked with earrings a few years back, he would love to see the younger man wearing some again.   
  
During the next few days, Seunghyun starts looking online to see what options are out there, asking friends if they know a good jeweler who can make custom items. The older man is not getting Seungri something that other people could also get, Seungri is unique and should wear something unique and one of a kind. He gets a few options from people he trusts and sends his manager to get more information. He can’t be seen entering their store, either people will speculate, or Seungri will find out what he trying to do, and Seunghyun wants this to be a surprise to the younger man.   
  
Once he has approved the designs, and the jeweler has confirmed when the items will be ready, Seunghyun starts to plan the proposal. He decides to ask the younger man to marry him when the other members are coming over to Seunghyun’s house.  
  
Seunghyun is pretty sure that Seungri would like the attention of a public proposal, but that isn’t possible, so this is the next best thing.  
  
The evening is going well, everyone is having a good time, and although there is alcohol, no one is drunk. When Seungri comes back from the kitchen, Seunghyun gets up and kneels in front of his boyfriend and holds up the box with the ring inside of it. He will give Seungri the earrings later in private.  
  
He can see that Seungri is trying hard to keep a straight face, not getting his hopes up.  
  
”My beloved Lee Seunghyun, my Seungri, will you marry me?”  
  
Seungri’s mouth falls open before he closes it again. The younger man gets tears in his eyes and jumps Seunghyun, hugging him while repeating ’yes’ multiple times.  
  
Seunghyun can’t keep his own eyes dry and kisses his, now, fiance. They only break apart when the other three are clapping and whistling in celebration.  
  
The couple spends the rest of the night glued to each other, with Seungri admiring his ring.  
  
No matter what happens after today, they will always have each other.


End file.
